Blog użytkownika:Wercia7/Jeźdźcy Smoków na Końcu Świata.
Prolog Końec Świata - To nasz tymczasowy dom. Mam na imię Czkawka. Razem z moimi przyjaciółmi: Astrid, Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem i Heatherą, która niedawno do nas dołączyła i teraz jest w naszej ekipie. Jeśli chodzi o ostatnie wydarzenia, to pokonaliśmy Viggo i łowców smoków. Teraz mamy spokój. Nie mósimy się martwić że smoki są w niebezpieczeństwie. Żyje nam się spokojnie. Jedyny problem to mój wyjazd. Jeszcze nikomu o nim nie mówiłem. Dowiedziałem się o nim od ojca, kilka dni temu. Rozmawiałem z nim, tłumaczyłem że nie jestem gotów, ale ze Stoickiem nie ma dyskusji. Nie wiem co robić... thumb|400px Rozdział.1 (Astrid) Ostatnio z Czkawką dzieje się coś nie dobrego. Jest jakiś inny. Chodzi zły, zdenerwowany. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, ani z jeźdźcami, ani ze mną. Nawet przestał spędzać tyle czasu ze Szczerbatkiem. On się zmienił i to widać. (Czkawka) Właśnie przeglądałem mapę gdy usłyszałem że ktoś wchodzi do mojego domu. Tym ktosiem była Astrid. -Hej Czkawka.- podeszła do stołu o który się opierałem, wpatrzony w mapę. -Cześć Astrid.- Nie spojrzałem na nią, zaznaczałem coś na mapie. -Co robisz? -Przeglądam mapę i takie różne. -Nie przeszkadzam ci? -Może trochę. A coś się dzieje?- Spytałem wpatrzony w kartkę papieru. -Musimy pogadać. -O czym? -O wszystkim.- nie zwróciłem uwagi przez chwilę na nią.- Możesz odłożyć na chwilę te papiery? Czkawka mówię do ciebie!- krzyknęła na mnie. Wyrywając mi wękiel z ręki który służył mi jako ołówek. -O co ci chodzi?- spytałem podniesionym głosem, podnosząc na nią wzrok. -O ciebie Czkawka. O ciebie mi chodzi. -O mnie?- wskazałem palcem na siebie.- Nie rozumiem cię, Astrid. -Co ci się stało?-Spytała spokojniej. -Mi? Możesz mi oddać ołówek.- wyciągnąłem rękę by odzyskać narzędzie do pisania. -Nie, nie mogę.- wyrzuciła węgiel na zewnątrz. Osłupiałem. Nie dlatego że wyrzuciła moją własność. Ale dlatego że zachowywała się jak nie ona.- Przestań mnie ignorować! -Co? - spytałem zdziwiony.- Ja cię ignoruję. -Wszystkich ignorujesz Czkawka. Masz nas gdzieś. Olewasz wszystko i wszystkich. Nie rozmawiasz z nikim. -Astrid...-uśmiechnąłem się. -Mam dosyć tego jak się zachowujesz.- powiedziała spokojniej.- Nie mogę uwierzyć jak bardzo się zmieniłeś. To nie jesteś ty... -Astrid...- podszedłem do niej. Złapałem za dłonie. Spojżałem jej w oczy, były zaszklone od łez.- Ja się nie zmieniłem. -Czkawka ty tego nie widzisz, ale to prawda. To nie jesteś ty. -Jak nie ja? To ja. Czkawka we własnej osobie.- rozłożyłem ręce. -Nie. Prawdziwy Czkawka nigdy by nie potraktowałby tak przujaciół.- zrobiłem wielkie oczy.- Kiedy ostatni raz latałeś ze Szczerbatkiem? Albo kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z kimkolwiek, oprucz spędzania całe dnie z mapą planami i innymi papierami? (Astrid) Już nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam mu to wkońcu powiedzieć żeby się opamiętał. -Odpowiedz. -Noo...bo to wszystko dlatego że nie mam czasu. -szczerze jestem wściekła, a równocześnie smutna. -A kiedy znajdziesz ten czas?- westchnął i podszedł do stołu. Oparł się o blat dłońmi. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz.- zaczął zbierać papiery w kupkę. -To mi wyjaśnij. Czemu taki jesteś? -Astrid, muszę wracać.- zamurowało mnie. Co ma znaczyć wracać. -Gdzie? -Na Berk.- podeszłam bliżej. -Po co? -Bo muszę.- czemu musi? -Czkawka, rozmawiaj ze mną normalnie. Dlaczego MUSISZ wracać na Berk?- spytałam. Odwrócił się w moją stronę.- Coś się stało? -milczał.- Czkawka no mów. -Astrid, ojciec każe wracać. Mam wylecieć na pół roku na szkolenie, na wodza.- patrzyłam na niego zszokowana.- Nie chcę wylatywać. Nie chcę was wszystkich zostawiać. Astrid, nie miałem czasu dla was tylko z jednego powodu, sprawdzałem mapy by sprawdzić czy będę niedaleko Berk. I myślałem o wszystkim. Nie mogę i nie chcę się pogodzić z tym że muszę odlecieć i was zostawić na tak długo. Przepraszam. -Czkawka... -Chciałem tobie i reszcie powiedzieć o tym szybciej ale nie umiałem, nie miałem czasu. Szukałem sposobu, jakiej kolwiek przyczyny żeby zostać. Ale nie jestem wstanie nic zrobić.- uroniłam kilka łez. Nie wierzę w to co mówi. -Żartujesz, prawda? Powiedz że żartujesz.- spojżał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym "Nie, nie kłamię". -Ale, rozmawiałeś z nim? Czkawka, na pewno da się coś zrobić. -Astrid, nie. Nie mogę nic zrobić. I tak rozmawiałem z ojcem. Mówił że to tradycja.- Thorze on nie może lecieć na to szkolenie.- Żałuję tego, i to bardzo. -Nie możesz.- płakałam. Łzy płynęły mi strumieniami po policzku. Stałam jak wryta. -Astrid, przykro mi.- przytulił mnie. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Nie puszczę go. Nie ma mowy!- Astrid muszę powiedzieć to reszcie. Oni nic nie wiedzą. - puściłam go, niechętnie. Wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy do Klubu Końca świata. (Narrator) W Klubie nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark grali w karty, a Heathera i Śledzik czytali Księgę smoków, Tak dla zabicia czasu. Nagle usłyszeli ryk Nocnej Furii i Śmiertnika Zębacza. Czkawka i Astrid zeszli ze smoków i weszli do Klubu. -Cześć wszystkim.-Przywitał się brunet. Starał się być radosny ale, mu to nie wychodziło.- Jak tam czas mija? -Na luzie. -odpowiedział Smark. -Chcesz się dołączyć do gry?- slytał Mieczyk wychylając się by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. -Nie dzięki, Mieczyk. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. -Coś się stało?-Heathera zadała pytanie na które odpowiedział Czkawka. -Wracam na Berk. Jutro rano, a z Berk wylatuję wieczorem na pół roku na szkolenie. -Co?!- spytali wszyscy chórem.- Jak to wylatujesz na pół roku?- dodał Śledzik.- Na jakie szkolenie?- dodał Sączysmark. -Przyszły wódz musi szkolić się. Ponoć to tradycja. - tłumaczył im przyjaciel. -Chwila moment! Ty wodzem? Czkawka, a to dobre. Nie no przyznam nabrałem się. Czkawka przyszłym wodzem, klanu Wandali.- Śmiał się Smark. -Trzymajacie mnie bo go chyba zabiję!- Astrid pobiegła z toporem na Sączysmarka, w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Czkawka. -Sorki. -przeprosił Sączysmark. -Ludzie nie chcę być wodzem, nie widzę się w tym. Po drugie nie chcę was zostawiać. Mówię poważnie.- Czkawka nie wiedział co ma więcej mówić. -Lecisz?- spytał Śledzik. -Muszę.- odpowiedział jeździec nocnej furii. -Nie da się nic zrobić żebyś został?-Spytała odziwo Szpadka, która się włączyła do rozmowy. -Niestety.- westchnął brunet.thumb|340px Rozdział.2 (Czkawka) Patrzyłem na ich przygnębione twarze. Mószę coś wymyśleć, i to zaraz. -Hej, co wy na to, żeby urządzić ognisko?- spytałem. -Świetny pomysł.- powiedziała Heathera.- Sączysmark, ty i bliźniaki lećcie po drewno. -Co?-Jak zwykle coś mu nie pasuje.- Czemu my? -Bo ja, Śledzik i Astrid lecimy złowić ryby. -Super.- mamrotał pod nosem. -Pewnie się boi, że nie udźwignie tyle drewna.- powiedział blondyn do siostry. -Noo, na pewno.- zaśmiali się oboje. -Cicho, bo sam was zamknę.- powiedział, na co bliźniaki zaśmiały się pod nosem. Polecieli. -Okej, to my lecimy.- powiedział Śledzik i razem z Heatherą wskoczyli na swoje smoki. Astrid stała koło mnie. -Zaraz do was dołączę.- spojrzała na nich, na co oni tylko spojrzeli po sobie, kiwnęli głowami i odlecieli. Astrid spojrzała na mnie.- Nie chcę żebyś odlatywał.- w jej oczach znów gromadziły się łzy. Przytuliłem ją do siebie, co innego mogłem zrobić? Ona wtuliła się we mnie jak w poduszkę. -Astrid, wrócę do ciebie i do jeźdźców. To tylko kilka miesięcy.- powiedziałem na co ona odpowiedziała mi smutno. -Teraz tak mówisz. thumb|left|352px|Astrid wrócę do was. -Przestań. Gdzie się podziała ta twarda Astrid Hofferson?- spytałem, ona się oderwała i otarła oczy i policzki z łez.- Astrid masz w tej chwili przestać płakać.- pociągnęła nosem.- I proszę uśmiechnij się.- Astrid się uśmiechnęła tak, jak prosiłem. Nie lubię gdy jest smutna. -Dobra lecę, bo ryby spłoszą.- Zaśmiała się, i to sprawiło, że wrocił mi uśmiech.- Przygotuj miejsce na ognisko.- i odleciała na Wichurce. -Ma się rozumieć, co nie mordko? -Wraurr- warknął mój przjaciel w odpowiedzi. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem na główny plac na Końcu Świata. Ułożyłem kłody żeby można było usiąść. Ułożyłem kamienie w miejscu gdzie ma być ognisko i przyniosłem jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy. Po skończonej robocie, czekałem z Szczerbatkiem na resztę. (Narrator) Jeźdźcy wrócili na główny plac gdzie czekał na nich Czkawka. Tak jak było ustalone Mieczyk, Szpadka i Smark przynieśli drewno na opał. Heathera, Astrid i Śledzik ryby na kolację. Czas minął na śmiechu i żartach. -Tak, albo kiedy Czkawka wymyślił sobie skrzydła do latania.-Powiedział Mieczyk na co wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.- A ten sobie zrobił skrzydła do spadania.-Na co wybuchła druga dawka śmiechu. Chwilę później się uspokoili i atmosfera stała się spokojniejsza. Zrobiło się ciszej. -Czkawka, bez ciebie to nie będzie to samo.- Powiedziała Heathera.- Gdyby nie ty, zabiłabym Dagura, nie wiedząc nawet, że jest moim Bratem.- Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć ale przerwał mu Smark. -Dzięki tobie jeszcze wszyscy się nie pozabijaliśmy.- powiedział Sączysmark. Na co wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka, zdziwieni że powiedział coś sensownego.- No co? -Czkawka, dowodzisz nami. Dzięki tobie jesteśmy zespołem, działamy wspólnie. Co będzie jak nas zostawisz?- mówił Śledzik. Czkawka rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół. Były wpatrzone w twarz bruneta. -Ludzie to tylko sześć miesięcy. Jestem w stu procentach przekonany, że wytrzymacie beze mnie przez ten czas. -Nie to, że bez ciebie to my nic.- mówił Sączysmark na którego spojrzała Astrid morderczym wzrokiem.- Ale fajnie by było gdybyś jednak został.- dodał z głupim chichotem. Reszta wywróciła oczami. -Słuchajcie- wstał.- Jesteście smoczymi jeźdźcami. Jesteście, tak jak powiedziałeś Śledziku, zespołem. I nie ważne czy jestem tu, czy gdzie indziej. Musicie działać razem.- Tymi słowami wydobył z ich twarzy uśmiechy.- Poza tym, ja nie odchodzę na zawsze. Przyjaciele porozmawiali jeszcze trochę i rozeszli się do swoich chat. Trzeba się przecież wyspać. Hej mordki. Małe info jeśli chodzi o nexty. Będę się starała wrzucać je codzienie, ale jest szansa że nie będę w stanie. Dróga sprawa chciałabym przeprosić za moją ortografię, ale mam niestety z nią problemy i może się zdażyć tak że nie wszystko będzie dobrze napisane. Cieszę się że komóś się spodobało opowiadanie. Dobranoc Mordeczki :) Rozdział.3 (Czkawka) Obudziły mnie promienie słońca, zapowiadał się naprawdę piękny dzień. Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było. Muszę lecieć na Berk. -Sczerbatek. Wstawaj mordko.- budziłem mojego smoczego przyjaciela. Na co ten zaskomlał niechętnie.- No weź, nie masz ochoty na poranny lot? -Wraurr.- Zawarczał i odwrócił się na drugi bok. -Szczerbatku, ja wiem że nie chcesz lecieć. Ale spójrz na to z drugiej strony, będziemy sami. Możemy uznać to za takie wakacje.- smok spojrzał na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczyma i warknął, znów niechętnie.- Wiem, sam nie wierzę w to co mówię. No chodź. Mój smok i ja wylecieliśmy bezszelestnie z domu i udaliśmy się na Berk. Nie chciałem budzić jeźdźców, są pewnie zmęczeni po wczorajszej imprezie. Co prawda nie robiliśmy aż tak męczących rzeczy żeby nie byli w stanie wstać, ale późno się położyliśmy. Lećmy Szczerbatku. (Narrator) Na Berk świeciło ciepłe słońce. Wikingowie przechadzali się po wyspie zajmując się swoimi sprawami i nie tylko. Nagle na środku placu wylądowała Nocna Furia. Brunet zszedł ze smoka słysząc od wikingów: ,,-Czkawka witaj. Cześć Czkawka''". Do Czkawki podszedł kowal. -Witaj Pyskaczu. Co słychać nowego?- spytał młodzieniec. -Nic ciekawego. Ostatnio przyszły nowe zamówienia na topory i maczugi.- mówił Pyskacz.- A jak u ciebie? -Dobrze, chyba.- odpowiedział mu przyjaciel.thumb|310px -Czkawka, a gdzie reszta? -Zostali na wyspie. Nie chciałem ich budzić.- powiedział Czkawka kierując się w stronę domu wodza.- Idę jeszcze pogadać z ojcem.- krzyknął.- Ale wątpię, że go przekonam.- dodał pod nosem, którego mogła usłyszeć tylko nocna Furia, która koło niego szła. Stoik jadł właśnie śniadanie kiedy drzwi frontowe się otworzyły i stanął w nich jego syn. -Cześć tata.- Przywitał się i zamknął drzwi wchodząc tym samym do środka. -Synu, witaj. Myślałem, że będziesz później. Siadaj.- pokazał na krzesło, na którym chłopak usiadł.- Jesteś głodny? Śniadanie jadłeś?thumb|left|280px -Nie, jakoś nie mam apetytu.- odpowiedział siadając.- Tata, chciałbym pogadać. -Mów. -Chodzi mi o wyjazd. -Rozmawialiśmy o tym Czkawka.- mówił wódz do syna. -Tata, ja nie jestem gotowy. Ja mam inne rzeczy na głowie.- chłopak próbował przekonać ojca. -Mianowicie? -No na przykład, bliźniaki. Tata, oni rozniosą tam wyspę. -Jestem przekonany, że sobie poradzą bez ciebie, przez te kilka miesięcy. -A na przykład smoki. Trzeba ich pilnować.thumb|240px -Jest ich tam na tyle dużo, że sobie poradzą.- mówił rudobrody przelykając kolejny łyk jaczego mleka. -A jak ktoś ich zaatakuje.- Ciągnął młody. -Czkawka, jeden wiking czy smok nie zrobi różnicy. -Ale tata... -Dość Czkawka, każdy syn wodza musi przejść to szkolenie.- Stoik krzyknął na syna.- Czkawka, ja wiem, że jest ci ciężko...-mówił spokojnie dopóki chłopak mu nie przerwał. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo! Tata, ja zostawiam przyjaciół.- krzyczał. -Czkawka.... -Nie! Nie możesz przełożyć tego wyjazdu?- prosił ojca już spokojniej.- Proszę, tata. -Nie mogę.- odpowiedział Stoick. -Świetnie!- wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju.thumb|200px -Gdzie idziesz?- spytał patrząc jak syn wchodzi po schodach na górę. -Spakować się.- odpowiedział zły i zniknął ojcu z pola widzenia. Całej rozmowie, którą lepiej nazwać ostrą wymianą zdań, przyglądał się Szczerbatek, który później poszedł za swoim jeźdźcem, warcząc po drodze na wodza. (Astrid) Odwiedziłam już każde miejsce na wyspie i nie ma ich. To nie możliwe że odlecieli bez pożegnania. Widzę Szpadkę, Mieczyka i Śledzika. Może oni ich widzieli. -Hej ludzie, nie widzieliście Czkawki i Szczerbatka?- spytałam ich. Spojrzeli po sobie. Skierowali wzrok na mnie i kiwnęli przecząco głowami. -Nie no nie wierzę!- jestem zła.thumb|left|280px Koło nas wylądowali Szpicrutka i Hakokieł z jeźdźcami. -Co tam?- spytali siedząc na smokach. -Lecę na Berk.- oznajmiłam wskakując na moją skrzydlatą przyjaciółkę i odleciałam. -Po co?- spytał Mieczyk. -Do Czkawki głąbie.- walnęła go siostra. -Astrid! Lecimy z tobą!- krzyknęła do mnie Heathera.- Chodźcie.- dodała, a reszta doleciała do mnie i polecieliśmy razem na archipelag. (Czkawka) Właśnie zamykałem torbę, która była przywiązana do Szczerbatka. Gdy usłyszałem głos ojca. Czego ty jeszcze chcesz, pomyślałem. -Synu wiem że nie chcesz tego, ale tak trzeba.- spokojnie Czkawka, nie krzycz, mówiłem do siebie w myślach, gdy to mówił. -Co ja bym dał żeby tu teraz byli.- powiedziałem do ojca i Pyskacza, którzy stali obok. Nagle usłyszałem ryk Śmiertnika Zębacza. Spojrzałem w niebo i zobaczyłem jeźdźców. Wylądowali przede mną. -Chciałeś polecieć bez pożegnania?- spytał mnie Smark. Uśmiechnąłem się. Pierwsza podeszła do mnie Heathera. thumb|left|230px -Mam nadzieję że sobie poradzisz.. -Też mam taką nadzieję.- i ją przytuliłem. -Czkawka, wiem że będziesz za mną tęsknił. -Taak. Za tobą szczególnie Sączysmark.- zaśmialiśmy się wszyscy.thumb|206px -Czkawka, postaramy się żeby nie rozwalić wszystkiego.- mówiła Szpadka.- Ale niczego nie obiecujemy.- dodał Mieczyk. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.thumb|left|220px -Wysyłaj Straszliwce. I uważaj na siebie Czkawka.- Mówił do mnie Śledzik. -Będę Śledziku. Trzymaj się.- uśmiechnąłem się do blondyna.thumb|left|220px Została Astrid. Ona zaraz się znowu rozpłacze. Czemu muszę ją zostawiać?! Podszedłem do niej i spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Rzuciła mi się na szyję przytulając się. Trzymałem ją w objęciach rozmawiając szeptem. -Astrid wrócę do ciebie i do reszty. Obiecuję. -Wiem Czkawka, ale będę tęsknić. -Ja też, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.- poczułem coś mokrego na karku. Płacze, Astrid co mam zrobić żebyś przestała płakać, myślałem. Odsunąłem się od niej kilka centymetrów i zrobiłem coś czego nigdy bym się nie odważył sam od siebie zrobić.thumb|221px (Narrator) Pocałował ją. Blondynka momentalnie przestała płakać. Patrzyła swoimi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami w oczy Czkawki. Wszystkie oczy wikingów były skierowane na stojącą w objęciu parę. Brunet dotknął policzka dziewczyny i jeszcze raz podarował jej pocałunek, który wywołał u dziewczyny delikatny uśmiech. -Obiecaj mi, że gdy odlecę, te oczy nie uronią już ani jednej łzy.- powiedział chłopak do Astrid. -Obiecuję.- powiedziała i pociągnęła nosem.- i jeszcze raz przytuliła się do chłopaka. Oderwali się chwilę później od siebie. Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka. -Młody nie zabij się.- powiedział Pyskacz, gdy brunet siedział na grzbiecie smoka. -Spokojnie, mordka na to nie pozwoli. No nie?- jeździec podrapał przyjaciela za uchem. -Wraurrrra- mruknął przyjaźnie smok.thumb|198px Stoick podszedł do syna, który już siedział w siodle. -Synu doleć i wróć cały i zdrowy.- Czkawka patrzył na ojca. Był na niego wściekły, ale teraz w takiej chwili odpuścił i się uśmiechnął.- Kocham cię synu i jestem z ciebie dumny. -Ja ciebie też tato.- powiedział do Stoicka. Wódz zrobił krok w tył. Czkawka rozejrzał się jeszcze po twarzach przyjaciół pozostawiając im uśmiech. Ostatnie spojrzenie skupił na Astrid. Patrzył na nią jeszcze kilka sekund i poklepał nocną Furię po głowie.- Lecimy mordko. thumb|left|224px 'Witajcie moi mili. Wstawiłam kolejny next. Teraz Czkawka i Szczerbatek zaczynają nową przygodę z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Będziemy się przenosili również do jeźdźców na końcu świata, oraz na Berk*. Mam nadzieję że spodobał wam się kolejny rozdział. Do zobaczenia ':) Rozdział.4 (Astrid*) Odprowadzałam go wzrokiem. Obiecałam mu że nie uronię ani jednej łzy i słowa dotrzymam. Jestem taka smutna, że mam ochotę się rozpłakać, a jednocześnie taka szczęśliwa. Poczułam, że ktoś kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu ale się nie odwróciłam by sprawdzić kto to. Mogłam się domyśleć, że to Stoick.-Niedługo znowu go zobaczymy.-powiedział. Tak, to prawda pomyślałam i poszłam do siebie, do domu w Berk. Muszę odpocząć, zresztą jak wszyscy. (Czkawka) Lecę z mordką na wyspę, która leży tydzień drogi stąd. Jeżeli będziemy lecieć tak jak teraz, czyli spokojnie, dolecimy na czas. A jeśli przyśpieszymy dolecimy tam w cztery dni. Cały czas myślę o tym co uczyniłem przed odlotem. Czy ja naprawdę byłem do tego zdolny? Czkawka przestań o tym myśleć, skup się na podróży. -''Czkawka o czym tak myślisz?- zamruczał przyjaźnie mój smok. -Myślę o jeźdźcach, o ojcu i... -''Astrid''.- odpowiedział za mnie mój przyjaciel. Położyłem się na jego grzbiecie i westchnąłem. -Tak o Astrid, mordko. Nie wiem czy bez niej wytrzymam tyle czasu.- Kocham ją*. -''Wiem Czkawka, że jest ci przykro, jesteś wściekły. Ale przyjacielu, wiesz co zrobiłeś? Ty, nie ona, ale ty''?!- warczał mój przyjaciel.- Czkawka pocałowałeś ją! - To i tak już bez znaczenia. Zapomni po tygodniu.- westchnąłem. -''Nie zapomni''. thumb|314px - Szczerbatek my jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.- tłumaczyłem smokowi. -''Noo, oczywiście''.-zaśmiał się po smoczemu Szczerbatek. Wróciłem do pozycji siedzącej. -Szczerbatek daj spokój.- smok jeszcze raz się zaśmiał. -''Proszę cię Czkawka, dalej będziesz zaprzeczał? Kochacie się. A jedyny problem jest taki, że nie chcecie się do tego przyznać. '' -Dosyć, skupmy się na wyprawie.- powiedziałem do przyjaciela. -''O nie! Próbuję ci pomóc z twoimi uczuciami a ty gadasz o podróży''!? -Tak, bo zaraz walniemy o skałę!- krzyknąłem i zrobiliśmy unik.- O mały włos. -''Nie moja wina''.- zawarczał mój przyjaciel. -A może moja? -''Może''. -Osz, ty gadzie, ty!- podrapałem go za uchem na co ten się zaśmiał. (Narrator) Estern siedem dni drogi od Berk, oczywiście na smoku. Wyspa na której wybudowano specjalny, że tak to ujmę, ośrodek- szkołę dla przyszłych wodzów, królów i takie tam. Nazwijcie to sobie jak wam wygodnie. Są tutaj przysłani potomkowie klanów. Uczą się podstaw i nie tylko. Jest tu wiele miejsc do ćwiczenia walk i tak dalej. Na wyspie znajduje się również mała wioska, w której mieszkają wikingowie. Na wyspie nie ma wojny ze smokami, ale ludzie nie są też przyzwyczajeni do ich codziennych odwiedzin. W głównej sali rozmawiało dwoje mężczyzn. Jeden dobrze zbudowany z siwą brodą. Drugi podobny z figury do Pyskacza. Oboje przeglądali kartotekę, że tak to nazwę. -Słuchaj ile wogóle ma przybyć tych rekrutów?- spytał otyły mężczyzna. -Około sześciu. -Tak mało?- zdziwił się rudo-siwy facet. -Tak. Myślisz, że czemu szkolenie trwa tylko sześć miesięcy? Tylko dlatego, że będzie ich tak mało.- odpowiedział mu.- Pomyśl, gdyby było ich z dziesięciu, albo co gorsza dwudziestu, szkolenie potrwałoby chyba półtora roku.- zaśmiał się siwobrody. -Udało nam się.-zaśmiali się chowając papiery. -Jak myślisz kiedy się pojawią?- spytał. -Za jakieś pięć, siedem dni powinni być.- odpowiedział i obaj skierowali się w stronę wyjścia z sali.- Ciekawi mnie jeden uczeń. Podobno pokonał Czerwoną Śmierć. -Jak się nazywa? -Czkawka Haddock. (Na Berk, narrator) Po tym jak Czkawka odleciał każdy rozszedł się do swoich domów. Heathera w związku z tym, że nie miała domku na Berk, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że Czkawki nie ma w domu, za pozwoleniem Stoicka miała przenocować w pokoju jego syna.Czarnowłosa leżała w łóżku bruneta patrzą w sufit i myślała o tym, co zaszło między jej przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście wiedziała, że między Astrid i Czkawką coś jednak jest, coś bardziej niż tylko przyjaźń, ale oczywiście oboje zaprzeczali. Dziewczyna wiedziała że jutro będzie musiała porozmawiać z blondynką. Zasnęła spokojnie otulając się kocem. thumb|290px Witajcie mordeczki. Oto kolejny rozdział. Wiem że jest krótki. Wiem, i będę się starała pisać dłuższe. Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jeśli je znajdziecie. Mam nadzieję że spodobał wam się rozdział i zapraszam na kolejne.Całuski :-) Rozdział.5 (Na Berk, narrator) Na Berk wstawał nowy dzień. Straszliwce straszliwe śpiewały na dachach. Wikingowie krzątali się po wyspie. A nasi kochani jeźdźcy zrobili sobie poranny trening. Nie obyło się bez popisów Sączysmarka. -Teraz patrzcie i się uczcie.- zawołał brunet siedząc na Koszmarze Pomocniku. Wystartował jak wariat. -Ej brat, o ile zakład, że spadnie?- spytała Szpadka brata. -Zakładam, że... jeszcze chwila..jeszcze...teraz!- odpowiedział siostrze.- Ups. -Hakokieł!- krzyczał Sączysmark. Na szczęście smok złapał swojego jeźdźca w ostatniej chwili. -''Trzeba'' było uważać.- warknął Hakokieł. -Cicho, smoku.- powiedział zły Smark. Chwilę później wylądowali w Smoczej Akademii. -Półtorej minuty. Jak na twoje zdolności to jest wyczyn.- mówił Śledzik. -Na moje zdolności?- Smark się wkurzył.- Gdyby Hakokieł mnie nie zrzucił było by szybciej. -No na pewno.- Szpadka się zaśmiała razem z bratem i Śledzikiem.thumb|left|360px Na arenę wleciała Heathera na Szpicrutce. Widać było, że kogoś szuka. -Cześć.- przywitała się. -Cześć.- odpowiedzieli. -Heathera, fajnie, że już jesteś.- przywitał się Śledzik. -Na trening?- spytał bliźniak. -Nie.- odpowiedziała czarnowłosa rozglądając się po akademii.- Nie wiecie gdzie jest Astrid?- spytała. -Może śpi.- powiedział Mieczyk. -Jest już południe.- walnęła go siostra. -Sugerujesz, że w południe nie można spać?- walnął siostrę. -Ja nic nie sugeruję.- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Zielonooka przewróciła oczami. Spytała Smarka i Śledzika czy ją widzieli. Śledzik powiedział, że jest szansa, że będzie na klifach.thumb|left|270px (Heathera*) Sprawdzałam już klify. Nie ma jej tam. Odynie gdzie ona jest? Wskoczyłam na Szpicrutkę i odleciałam dalej jej szukać. Robię kolejne okrążenie i nic. Nie ma jej. Zapadła się pod ziemię. (Czkawka*) Lecimy już tak całą noc i pół dnia. Szczerbatek zaraz zaśnie w trakcie lotu, tak jak ja zresztą. Dobra musimy odpocząć, zrobić postój. -Szczerbatek ląduj.- mój smok na te słowa zamruczał. -''Gdzie?- spytał. -Ooo...tutaj.- Wskazałem palcem wyspę niedaleko nas. Moja mordka wylądowała, Zszedłem z mojego przyjaciela i rozciągnąłem się. Ale dobrze rozprostować kości.- Co ty na to mordko żeby coś przegryźć?- spytałem mojego przyjaciela. -''Czytasz mi w myślach.- ''zamruczał radośnie i pobiegł w stronę strumyka, który niedaleko nas płynął. -Hej poczekaj na mnie!- zawołałem do smoka który postanowił pójść coś złowić nie czekając na mnie. Pobiegłem za nim. Złowiliśmy kilka ryb, które szybko zjedliśmy. Mój smok zjadł surowe, normalne. A ja musiałem rozpalić ognisko żeby sobie upiec obiad. Reszta dnia minęła dość spokojnie. Nie licząc wygłupów z Szczebkiem.thumb|left|290px Wieczorem leżąc oparty o mojego czarnego przyjaciela, przed zaśnięciem myślałem. O czym? O przyjaciołach. O tym co robią? Czy bliźniaki zdemolowały już pół wioski. Czy wrócili na Koniec Świata? A może zostali jeszcze na Berk. Ciekaw jestem co u ojca. Ale najbardziej męczy mnie myśl o Astrid. Tęsknię za tymi oczami, za tym przecudnym uśmiechem, za nią całą. Spojrzałem w gwieździste niebo i powiedziałem do siebie w myślach "''Dobranoc Astrid". ''Zamknąłem oczy odpływając w krainę snów. (Astrid) Wracałam właśnie z Kruczego Urwiska. Szłam przez wioskę w kierunku swojego domu, gdy zobaczyłam Heatherę siedzącą na schodach przed moimi drzwiami, głaskała swojego smoka. Co ona robi tu tak późno? Podeszłam do niej i założyłam ręce na biodra spoglądając na ciemnowłosą przyjaciółkę. Odchrząknęłam, zwracając tym samym jej uwagę. -Astrid! Nareszcie! Gdzieś ty była przez cały dzień?- spytała mnie przytulając. -Latałam z Wichurą. Ćwiczyłam rzucanie toporem i rozmyślałam.- odpowiedziałam. Oderwałyśmy się od siebie.- Co ty robisz tutaj o tak późnej porze?-spytałam. -Czekałam na ciebie.- odpowiedziała mi. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłyśmy obie do środka, Heatera zamknęła drzwi. Skierowałam się w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę, do mojego pokoju. Moja przyjaciółka poszła za mną. -Co się stało?- spytałam kładąc się na łóżku i spoglądając w sufit. Heathera usiadła koło mnie. -Chciałam pogadać. -O czym?- spytałam zmykając oczy, ale nie chciało mi się spać. -Domyśl się.- odpowiedziała mi cichym chichotem. -Heathera, nie mam ochoty na żarty. Naprawdę.- powiedziałam wzdychając i obróciłam się na bok z zamkniętymi oczami. -Okłamałaś mnie.- powiedziała śmiejąc się cicho. Co? Ja ją okłamałam. Usiadłam gwałtownie opierając się jedną ręką o łóżko. thumb|190px-Słucham?- spytałam zdziwiona. Spojrzałam na nią.- O co ci chodzi? -Mówiłaś, że między tobą a Czkawką nic nie ma.- zamurowało mnie. -Bo nic nie ma. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.- mówiłam tłumacząc. Ta się zaśmiała głośno. -Nie no, nie wiedziałam że przyjaciele się całują.- no i co mam jej powiedzieć? O Thorze pomóż! -Bo to był tylko odruch. -Odruch? Aha!- nie uwierzyła mi.- Astrid mnie możesz dalej okłamywać. Mnie i swoich przyjaciół. Ale tego co tu jest- wskazała na moje serce.- Nie oszukasz.- popatrzyłam na nią. Uśmiechała się ciepło do mnie.- Więc jak pogadamy?- chyba nie odpuści. -Jest kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem.- powiedziałam. -Kochasz go.- powiedziała te słowa, do których nie chciałam się nigdy przyznać. -Aż tak to widać?- spuściłam głowę. Ciemnowłosa przysunęła się bliżej mnie i przytuliła. Szczerze? Potrzebowałam tego, szczególnie w takiej chwili. -Tak widać to Astrid. Widać jak ze sobą rozmawiacie. Jak się do siebie odnosicie.- mówiła głaszcząc moje ramię.- Zależy mu na tobie. Kocha cię. -Powiedział ci to?- spytałam ciekawa. -Nie musiał mi mówić. Sama się zorientowałam i to dawno.- jak ona to robi? Skąd wie co każde z nas czuje? Uśmiechnęłam się lekko co Heathera zauważyła. Potrząsnęła mną delikatnie.- Hej uśmiechnij się. -Uśmiecham się przecież.-mówię. -Chcę zobaczyć promienny uśmiech.- mówiła, na co się zaśmiałyśmy obie. Uspokajałyśmy się powoli. Ciemnowłosa wstała i przeciągnęła się ziewając. - Idź połóż się spać Heathera.- poprosiłam ją. Usiadłam na krańcu łóżka. -Idę.- stanęła w progu i popatrzyła na mnie.- Dobranoc Astrid.- powiedziała. -Dobranoc Heathera.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach. Przyjaciółka zeszła po schodach i wyszła z mojego domu. Padłam na łóżko, myśląc o rozmowie z czarnowłosą. Jest mi lżej. W końcu komuś się zwierzyłam. Dobrze że Heathera do nas dołączyła. Mam przyjaciółkę, której mogę powiedzieć co czuję i się tego nie wstydzić. Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do okna. Oparłam się o parapet i spojrzałam w gwiazdy. Może Czkawka właśnie leci na Szczerbatku robiąc różne akrobacje, jak to u nich podczas lotu bywa. A może zrobili sobie postój i odpoczywają. Rozmyślałam o nich. Spojrzałam na srebrnobiałą tarczę na ciemnym niebie. I wypowiedziałam dwa słowa, ''-Dobranoc Czkawka''. Witajcie kochani. Kolejny next wstawiony. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba. Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jeśli je znajdziecie. Jeśli chodzi o rozdział kiedy Czkawka doleci na wyspę szkoleniową. To mogę powiedzieć że będzie to za jakieś dwa-trzy, rozdziały. Buziaki, i dozobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale. :) Rozdział.6 (Narrator) Na wyspie Estern było już ciemno. W szkole odbywały się końcowe porządki. Pokoje uczniów były prawie gotowe. Łóżka zaścielone. Podłogi umyte. No można przyjeżdżać i się wprowadzać. Siwobrody wszedł do jednego z pokoi. I się rozejrzał. -Dobra robota Boni. Uczniowie napewno nie będą narzekać.- powiedział do sprzątaczki. -Nie powinni.- odpowiedziała mu starsza kobieta ścierając kurze z parapetów okien. Mężczyzna spojrzał jeszcze raz na dobrze posprzątany pokój i wyszedł. Dyrektor poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Otworzył ciężkie drewniane drzwi i wszedł do dużego pomieszczenia. W pokoju stało wielkie biurko. Przy ścianie stały dwia regały na książki, sięgające sufitu. Dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna podszedł do wielkiego okna, które znajdowało się za biurkiem. Odsłonił zasłony i spojrzał na rozświetloną latarniami wioskę. W oknach domów świeciły się światła, aż miło popatrzeć. Na wyspie mieszkała młodzież która przychodziła do zamku by uczyć się sztuki obrony gdyby trzeba było się bronić. Ale ośrodek służył głównie do przygotowania młodych następców dna przejęcie władzy w swoim klanie czy królestwie. Siwy mężczyzna usiadł przy biurku. Na stoliku leżało pióro, którym uzupełniał papiery. Siwo brody wyciągnął paier z jednej z szuflad w biurku i zaczął pisać plan zajęć, dla uczniów. (Astrid*) Nie no, nie zasnę! Nie ma opcji żebym zasnęła. Idę się przewietrzyć. Wstałam z łóżka i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Wciągam zimne powietrze i od razu czuję się lepiej. Może polatam troszkę z Wichurą? Poszłam do jej boksu. Śpi, nie będę jej budzić. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i poszłam przejść się po wiosce. Rozglądałam się za wikingami. Głupia jestem. Jest koło dwudziestej trzeciej, i pewnie siedzą w domach. No baa! Na pewno siedzą w domach. Przechadzałam się jeszcze chwilę między domami mieszkańców. W niektórych było ciemno. W niektórych, świeciły się świece. Jeszcze w innych słychać było śmiech. Mnie nie było do śmiechu. Nagle usłyszałam że ktoś za mną idzie. Głupia nie wzięłam topora! Gwałtownie się odwróciłam nie wiedząc kto za mną jest. I kogo zobaczyłam? Wodza. -Stoick? Czemu wódz nie śpi?- spytałam zdziwiona. Ojciec Czkawki podszedł bliżej mnie. -Ciebie mógłbym o to samo zapytać.- odpowiedział mi. -Chciałam zaczerpnąć zimnego powietrza i się przejść.- powiedziałam i ruszyłam w dalszą drogę przez wyspę. Wódz postanowił iść ze mną. -Nie możesz spać?- spytał mnie. Zgadł wódz. Nie mogę! Pomyślałam. -Ani trochę.thumb|280px|-Nie możesz spać? -Ani trochę. -Ciągle myślisz o Czkawce?- Spytał mnie. Co oni wszyscy się uczepili mnie i Czkawki? Denerwuje mnie to powoli! -Tak.- odpowiedziałam mu.- Dziwi się wódz?- dodałam. -Nie. Nie dziwię się.- odwróciłam wzrok od niego.- Ale wiem jak to jest tęsknić za kimś kogo się kocha.- Powiedział kładąc mi swoją dłoń na ramieniu. -Doprawdy? Przez to głupie szkolenie Czkawka musiał nas zostawić?- Krzyknęłam zrzucając jego rękę z mojego ramienia. Byłam zła.- Myśli wódz, że wie co ja czuję? To się bardzo myli.- Mówiłam wściekła do Stoika. Patrzył na mnie. Nie mogłam z jego twarzy wyczytać żadnych emocji. Po chwili do mnie dotarło co zrobiłam. Wydarłam się na wodza.- Przepraszam zagalopowałam się.- spuściłam wzrok. Po chwili chciałam iść dalej ale usłyszałam głos Stoika. -Masz Astrid rację. Nie wiem co czujesz. Ale wiem napewno że tęsknisz za nim tak jak wszyscy. Może ty bardziej, bo jesteś z nim bliżej, że tak powiem.- słuchałam tego co do mnie mówił.- Mój syn jest już dorosły, za parę lat będzie musiał przejąć władzę. A każdy musi polecieć na takie szkolenie.- Znowu się zaczyna.- Ale posłuchaj.- spojrzałam w oczy ojca Czkawki.- On niedługo wróci. I z pewnością podczas tych kilku miesięcy o przyjaciołach i o tobie nie zapomni. Możesz mi wierzyć. A gdy wróci wszystko będzie po staremu. -Skąd Wódz ma tą pewność?- spytałam. -Bo znam swojego syna. A ty znasz Czkawkę.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.- Idź już spać. Jest naprawdę późno.- powiedział wiking. Zawróciłam w stronę domu.- Dobranoc Astrid. -Dobranoc.- powiedziałam. Odszedł, ale jeszcze go na chwilę zatrzymałam.-Wodzu!- odwrucił się w moją stronę.- Dziękuję. (Czkawka*) Wstałem jako pierwszy, mordka jeszcze drzemała. Niech sobie pośpi jeszcze trochę, a ja w tym czasie złowię dla nas ryby na śniadanie. Pogoda dopisuje może po drodze porobimy kilka sztuczek. Złowiłem około 6 ryb. Zjem jedną jeśli sobie ją upiekę. Nie jestem zbytnio głodny, ale Szczerbatek musi jeszcze lecieć spory kawałek. Usiadłem przy moim czworonożnym przyjaczielu budząc go. -Hej Szczerbatek.- głaskałem go po głowie budząc go.- Mordko wstawaj. -''Po co? Daj się wyspać''.- zamruczał niechętnie.thumb|left|310px -Mam śniadanie.- powiedziałem do przyjaciela. Otwożył jedno oko spoglądając na mnie ciekawie.- Pięć świeżych rybek czeka na ciebie.- mordka szybko wstała. Wskazałem na ryby leżące niedaleko nas, obok ogniska, które przez noc zgasło, że tak powiem. Muszę rozpalić nowe. Myślę że Szczerbek będzie tak uprzejmy i rozpali je za mnie bym mógł zjeść dobre śniadanie. Szczerbatek od razu pobiegł w stronę jedzenia. Zaczął zjadać śniadanie. Ty żarłoku, pomyślałem i się zaśmiałem. Podszedłem do przyjaciela, i do zgaszonego ogniska. Nadziałem sobie jedną rybę na patyk. -Szczerbek mógłbyś?- wskazałem na drewno na ognisko. Mordka spojrzała na mnie, na patyk z rybą, na stosik drewna i strzeliła plazmą w moją rybę. Trochę się przestraszyłem gwałtownej reakcji Szczerbatka.- Nie chodziło mi dokładnie o to, ale tak też może być. -''Nie ma za co.-'' zaśmiał się po swojemu. I kończył jeść swoją porcję. -Osz ty, gadzie ty!- podrapałem go za uchem i zacząłem jeść swoje śniadanie. Po skończonym posiłku zaczęliśmy się szykować do dalszej drogi. poprawiałem właśnie siodło smokowi gdy mój smok zamruczał chętny do odlotu. -Zaraz będziemy w chmurach mordko. Daj mi jeszcze chwilę.- jeszcze moment.- Gotowe możemy ruszać.- wskoczyłem na grzbiet Szczerbatka.- Możemy lecieć mordko. -''Nareszcie.- zawarczał radośnie mój smok. Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Lecimy dalej na tą wyspę, znowu mam nerwy. Szczerbatek to wyczuł.-'' Czkawka wyluzuj.- ''zamruczał. -Co ty na to żeby porobić kilka akrobacji.- zapytałem smoka, na co ten warknął szczęśliwy i przyspieszył lot. Droga była długa. Ale podczas tych wszystkich sztuczek nie było to tak odczuwalne. Bawiliśmy się wspaniale ćwicząc nowe obroty i beczki. Dobrze, że mogę lecieć na wyspę ze Szczerbatkiem. Gdybym musiał jego również zostawić na Berk... Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Dobrze, że on przynajmniej jest przy mnie.thumb (Berk, narrator) Sączysmark spał i jednocześnie chrapał. Co się dziwić to przecież Sączysmark. Spał, spał i nagle...Bum! Spadł z łóżka, a mówiąc jaśniej został zrzucony z wyrka -Co? Co? Gdzie się pali?!- stanął gwałtownie na nogach chwiejąc się ledwo przytomny.- Astrid? Śledzik? Co wy tu robicie? Czemu zrzuciliście mnie z łóżka?- wrzasnął chłopak pocierając oczy.- Jeszcze taaak wcześnie?- mówił ziewając -Wołaliśmy chyba z dzieśęć razy. Ale nie słyszałeś. Wstawaj, lecimy na Koniec Świata.- powiedziała blondynka idąc w kierunku wyjścia. I zniknęła chłopakom z oczu. -Czekaj jak na Koniec Świata?!- zawołał do Astrid. Ale dziewczyny już nie było w domu Jorgensonów.- Śledzik o czym ona mówi.- Smark spojrzał na blondyna. -Słyszałeś wracamy na wyspę.- odpowiedział mu przyjaciel. thumb|230px -Teraz? Człowieku ja śniadania jeszcze nie zjadłem.- Smark się wkurzył.thumb|left|160px -Sączysmark zjedz coś, nakarm Hakokła i przylećcie później na główny plac.- powiedzał i poszedł do drzwi.- Idę obudzić jeszcze bliźniaki. Astrid poszła po Heatherę.- dodał blądyn. Smark westchnął, przeciągnął się i zszedł na dół coś zjeść. Po czym poszedł nakarmić swojego smoka. Cała ekipa już była na głównym placu w wiosce. Stoik i Pyskacz przyszli pożegnać się, znów na jakiś czas, z jeźdźcami. -Na pewno nie chcecie zostać jeszcze trochę na Berk?- spytał kowal. -Na Końcu Świata zostawiliśmy wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Poza tym mamy tam jeszcze wiele do zrobienia.- powiedział Śledzik głaszcząc Sztukamięs. -Rozumiemy.- mówił Stoick. -Dobra. Kiedy lecimy?- spytała znudzona Szpadka. -Nudzi nam się!- dodał bliźniak. -Lecimy.- powiedziała jeźdźczyni wskakując na śmiertnika zębacza. Chciała już się wznosić gdy zatrzymał ją jeszcze na chwilę wódz. -Astrid zapamiętaj to co ci powiedziałem zeszłej nocy.- szepnął do dziewczyny. Blondynka uśmiechneła się do rudobrodego i odleciała z jeźdżcami. Lecieli do swojej placówki. '''Kochani przepraszam że tak późno. Ale jest kolejny next. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Czekajcie na kolejne. Buziaki ;-)' R'ozdział.7 (Narrator)Przyjaciele odlecieli zostawiając Berk. Po drodze rozmawiali o tym co będą robić gdy dolecą na wyspę. Śledzik oznajmił, że ma zamiar pouzupełniać karty o smokach. Bliźniaki od razu zarządziły, że jak skończy chcą zagrać, do czego chciał się przyłączyć Smark. Heathera miała zamiar poćwiczyć z Szpicrutą. Astrid zaś była cicha przez co przyjaciele zaczęli się martwić. -Astrid, wszystko w porządku?- spytał Śledzik, zmartwiony podleciał bliżej przyjaciółki. -Tak wszystko dobrze.- odparła blondynka głaszcząc swoją smoczyce. -Wiesz, po twojej minie tego nie widać.- powiedział Mieczyk. A pozostali jeźdźcy spojrzeli po sobie. Astrid zacisnęła bardziej ręce w siodle, co wyczuła Wichura wydając z siebie smutne warknięcie. Blondynka cały czas patrzyła przed siebie. -Astrid jeśli chodzi o Czkawkę...-zaczął Sączysmark ale dziewczyna mu przerwała szybko. thumb|left|270px-Nie rozmawiajmy o Czkawce!- spojrzała zła na Smarka. Chłopak patrzył na dziewczynę. Przyjaciele patrzyli na dwójkę. Nikt się nie odzywał. Astrid odwróciła wzrok od jeźdźca i spuściła głowę, zamykając oczy.- Proszę was. Nie mówmy o nim.- mówiła cicho dziewczyna. Ale każdy usłyszał co powiedziała. Czarnowłosa popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę smutno. Wiedziała że temat Czkawki ją nie tylko drażnił ale i męczył.- Zmieńmy temat.- powiedziała blondynka, uśmiechając się do pozostałych. Przyjaciele odwzajemnili uśmiech i kiwnęli głowami. - Jak wrócimy, zrobię pomnik.- powiedział bliźniak. -Pomnik?- spytali wszyscy jednocześnie. -Pomnik. Taki posąg.- odpowiedział blondyn. -Wiemy co to pomnik Mieczyk.- westchnął Śledzik. -Bardziej interesuje nas co będzie przedstawiał ten pomnik.- mówiła Astrid. - No jak to co? Oczywiście, że sylwetkę mojej cudownej Kury.- powiedział pewnie Mieczyk, na co jeźdźcy wybuchli śmiechem.- Z czego się śmiejecie? -Serio brat, posąg Kury?- spytała bliźniaczka. -A co? Śmieszy cię to? Jeszcze będziecie mi bić brawa za zbudowanie takiego dzieła sztuki.- oburzył się chłopak. -Na pewno Mieczyku. Na pewno.- mówił rozbawiony Jorgenson. Cała nasza ekipa kierowała się do swojej bazy wypadowej, rozbawieni postawą Mieczyka. Dzięki przyjacielowi humor im się poprawił. Cóż się dziwić przecież To Mieczyk. (Czkawka) Lecieliśmy właśnie wśród chmur. Znów czuję się wolny i taki szczęśliwy. Nie ma nic lepszego niż latanie, do tego z tak wspaniałym przyjacielem jak mój Szczerbatek. -Szczerbek, co ty na to gdyby...- mówiłem do smoka, ale ten mi przerwał. -''Wiem co kombinujesz i nie! Nie zgadzam się!-'' zawarczał mój przyjaciel. -Mordko jeden skok.- prosiłem nocną furię. -''Nie! Jak chcesz, możemy zrobić beczkę.- mruknął mój przyjaciel. -No dobra, ty gadzie ty!- westchnąłem, na co mordka przyspieszyła lot i zrobiliśmy beczkę.- Super Szczerbatku. Może spróbujemy nad wodą?thumb|left|262px -''Nie!-'' oburzył się mój smok warcząc.- Czkawka przyspieszmy, a może dolecimy szybciej na tą wyspę. -Dla mnie to obojętne czy dolecimy tam szybciej czy później.- odpowiedziałem zły. -''Czkawka gdzie twój entuzjazm do przygód?''- warczał przyjaźnie mój smok.- Myśl pozytywnie. Może znajdziesz tam nowych przyjaciół? -Świetne rozumowanie. Zostawić starych przyjaciół by odnaleźć nowych. Dobrze myślisz mordko.- odparłem z irnią. -''O matko! Przyjacielu wiesz o co mi chodzi. Zaczną się może nowe przygody.- mruknęła mordka.- Nowi ludzie. Może jakieś nowe smoki podczas pobytu tam, odkryjemy? Pomyśl trochę jak optymista. Może to szkolenie nie będzie takie złe, może wręcz przeciwnie spodoba ci się!'' ''-''Taak. Na pewno tak będzie.''- odparłem zniechęcony na samą myśl o tym.'' -''Ależ ty jesteś uparty.- Szczerbatek mruknął i przyspieszył lot. Zdziwiłem się reakcją mordki. -Szczerbek, co ty wyprawiasz?- wrzasnąłem. -''Polecimy szybciej. Po pierwsze twój umysł przestanie myśleć negatywnie. A po drugie, może dolecimy szybciej!-'' smok zawarczał w odpowiedzi. Szczerbatek przyspieszył co się opłaciło. Przestałem myśleć tak drętwo o tym szkoleniu, rozkoszując się lotem po błękitnym niebie. Emocje, które mną targały na szczęście wygasły. Chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że się uspokoiłem. A trzy czwarte drogi, mamy już za sobą. Mordka ma rację. Może nie będzie aż tak źle. Teraz jak tak o tym pomyślę, wydaje mi się,że może naprawdę to będzie wspaniała przygoda. Nic nie wiadomo. Postaram się myśleć pozytywnie. (Astrid*) Właśnie siedziałam na deskach patrząc w ciemne niebo, na którym lśniły tysiące gwiazd i piękny księżyc. Myślałam o przyjaciołach. Widzę jak się o mnie martwią ale niepotrzebnie. Niepotrzebnie krzyczałam na Smarka. Nie dałam mu nawet dokończyć zdania. Ale gdy usłyszałam imię "Czkawka", zdenerwowałam się. Muszę zacząć nad sobą panować, bo w końcu powiem coś czego prawdopodobnie będę żałować, albo nie będę w stanie wytłumaczyć. Moje rozmyślania przerwał huk, który dochodził z domu bliźniaków. Od razu pomyślałam, że coś wysadzają, co by mnie nie zdziwiło. Ale postanowiłam sprawdzić o co chodzi. Wichurka jeszcze nie spała więc wskoczyłam na skrzydlatą przyjaciółkę i poleciałam do rodzeństwa. Gdy doleciałyśmy do domku Szpadki i Mieczyka, postanowiłam od razu zapukać do ich drzwi. Otworzyła mi Szpadka z zmęczoną miną. -Astrid. Jak dobrze, że jesteś, pomożesz mi!- dziewczyna wciągnęła mnie do środka. Zdziwiona patrzyłam na bliźniaczkę. Szukała czegoś. -Szpadka co się dzieje? Gdzie Mieczyk?- spytałam blondynki. A ona znalazła patelnię. Chwyciła ją z uśmiechem. Zdziwiłam się.- Po co ci Patelnia?- spytałam znowu i wskazałam na przedmiot, który trzymała w dłoni. -Mój brat postanowił zbudować pomnik.- mówiła. -Wiem, dzisiaj o tym wspomniał.- odparłam krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Zaczął budować go kilka godzin temu.- mówiła zdenerwowana. Zaśmiałam się cicho.- Buduje go za naszym domem, koło dzikodołu. I cały czas słychać jak kamienie spadają. To się robi nie do zniesienia!- warknęła zła!- Spać się nie da przez tego kretyna!- powiedziała i usłyszałyśmy kolejny głośny huk. Aż podskoczyłyśmy.- I o tym mówię! Właśnie o tym!- Krzyknęła.- Astrid jest już późno, chce mi się spać.- patrzyłam na nią z uśmiechem, trochę było mi jej żal. Biedna Szpadka nie może zasnąć przez swojego kochanego braciszka. -Jak mam ci pomóc?- spytałam kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Blondynka chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek i wyszła ze mną za dom. Ciągnęła mnie w stronę dzikodołu.- Hej! Co robisz? -Ty zagadasz go na chwilę żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, a ja walnę go w głowę. Straci na kilka godzin przytomność, a ja się wyśpię!- mówiła prowadząc mnie do swojego brata. Rozbawił mnie jej pomysł. -Zabawne. Walniesz go w głowę patelnią?- spytałam śmiejąc się. -A masz niby lepszy pomysł? -Pogadaj z bratem. -Zabawne. Ha-Ha!- zaśmiała się teatralnie.- Astrid ja chcę iść już spać. A ten jaczy łeb mi to uniemożliwia.- Dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Widziałyśmy Mieczyka, który budował swoje dzieło sztuki. Jeśli kamienie ułożone w pionie mają przedstawiać rzeźbę kury, to ja chyba jestem ślepa. Patrzyłyśmy chwilę na niego. Wieża się zawaliła. Zatkałyśmy z Szpadką uszy. thumb|left|270px-Może ja z nim pogadam, poproszę żeby dokończył to jutro.- -Słuchaj to nic nie da. A teraz idź tam i trzymaj się planu.- wypchnęła mnie zza głazu, za którym siedziałyśmy. Spojrzałam jeszcze za siebie, Szpadka pokazywała ruchem dłoni bym szła. Wywróciłam oczy i poszłam w stronę blondyna. -Mieczyk!- zawołałam, chłopak odwrócił się do mnie. -Astrid. Przyszłaś pomóc?- spytał mnie blondyn na co pokręciłam przecząco głową.- Więc o co chodzi? -O nic. Chciałam zobaczyć twoje dzieło sztuki.- zaśmiałam się na ostatnie dwa słowa i spojrzałam na kamienie, które chwilę temu były ustawione pionowo. -Dalej pracuję nad nim.- wyjaśnił. -Właśnie widzę.- odpowiedziałam kładąc ręce na biodrach.- Czemu nie odłożysz tego do jutro?- spytałam bliźniaka. -A czemu odkładać to do jutra? Ukończę to przed wschodem słońca.- mówił mój przyjaciel. -Twoja siostra jest zmęczona i chciałaby się wyspać.- oznajmiłam mu.- A przez twoją ciągle walącą się wieżę, nie potrafi.- bliźniak spojrzał na mnie.thumb|260px -Wiesz, ja też jestem zmęczony.- uśmiechnął się i ziewnął. Z tyłu za chłopakiem widziałam Szpadkę idącą z uniesioną w górę patelnią. Zaczęłam machać rękami na znak żeby tego nie robiła. Ta spojrzała na mnie pytająco.- Czemu machasz tak rękami?- spytał mnie. Co mam mówić. -Muchę odganiałam.- Świetne wymyśliłam z tą muchą. -Eee...Astrid, tutaj nie latała żadna mucha.- mówił, a ja dalej machałam rękoma dając znak blondynce by nie robiła bratu krzywdy. Schowała się za głazem.- Okej? To ty sobie dalej odganiaj te niewidzialne muchy, a ja pójdę spać.- chłopak mnie ominął i poszedł w stronę domu.- Dobranoc Astrid!- zawołał odwracając się do mnie. -Dobranoc Mieczyk.- odpowiedziałam przyjacielowi. Gdy bliźniak zniknął z zasięgu wzroku Szpadka stanęła obok mnie i otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdziwienia. -Łał! Co mu powiedziałaś?- spytała bliźniaczka. Złożyłam ręce na piersi. -Że chciałabyś się wyspać, a przez jego budowę nie potrafisz.- odpowiedziałam jej z uśmiechem. -I posłuchał? -Sama widzisz.- odparłam. -Nie wierzę. Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!- Szpadka mnie uściskała- Astrid jesteś wielka! Dzięki! -Nie ma za co.- odpowiedziałam.- Biegnę do domu.- puściła mnie i odbiegła. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Czasem trudno zrozumieć z tą dwójką. Wracam do Wichury, pewnie jest zmęczona. Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby tak było. Ja też padam z nóg. (Czkawka*) Lecimy już bardzo długo, po drodze zrobiliśmy dwa przystanki na wyspach by coś zjeść i chwilę odpocząć. Moja mordka postanowiła, że tym razem lot będzie szybszy. I rzeczywiście lecieliśmy szybciej. Było ciemno, no cóż jest przecież noc. Widać że Szczerbatek jest już padnięty. Musimy wypatrzeć jakąś wyspę i to szybko. -Szukajmy mordko na pewno coś znajdziemy.- mówiłem do smoka. -''Nie wątpię w to przyjacielu.- warknął zmęczony Szczerbatek. Nagle w oddali zauważyłem jakąś wyspę. Było na niej jasno, jakby paliło się światło. Sporo świateł. -''Czkawka!- ''warknął mój smok. -Tak mordko widzę. Lądujmy tam.- poklepałem przyjaciela po łuskowatej głowie. Mój kochany towarzysz poleciał w kierunku wyspy która okazała się wioską. Całą wioskę otaczał mur w którym była wielka brama przez którą prawdopodobnie wchodziło się do wsi. Stali przed bramą dwa strażnicy o dziwo nie zasnęli. Podszedłem do dwójki mężczyzn.Szczerbatek dreptał za mną. -Dobry wieczór.- przywitałem się, ale żaden z nich nie odpowiedział ani nie drgnął. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka a on na mnie.- Eee...Czy mógłbym wejść do wioski?- spytałem a strażnicy się zaśmiali.thumb|240px -Kim jesteś?- spytał mnie jeden z nich. -Jestem Czkawka Haddok.- odpowiedziałem na co oni się zaśmiali z tego co powiedziałem.- Co was tak śmieszy? -Nie możliwe. Czkawka Haddok miał przybyć tu za kilka dni.- Zmarszczyłem brwi. Czy to możliwe że dolecieliśmy na wyspę szkoleniową? -Tak powinniśmy być za kilka dni, ale przyspieszyliśmy lot i zdaje się, że dotarliśmy szybciej niż planowaliśmy.- odparłem. Mordka podeszła bliżej. -Ej to..to Nocna Furia.- powiedział jeden do drugiego szeptem. Moja mordka spojrzała na mnie a ja na nią. -Tak...- powiedział strażnik. -Dokładnie tak jak mówicie. To nocna furia, jest moim smokiem i jednocześnie najlepszym przyjacielem.- mówiłem drapiąc mordkę za uchem. -Ej, mówiono nam, że może przylecieć ktoś na smoku. Taki jeden na szkolenie.- powiedział strażnik. -To właśnie ja.- oznajmiłem zmęczony dyskusją. -Skąd mamy tą pewność? -O Thorze! Bo przyleciałem na smoku. W dodatku na nocnej Furii.- mówiłem zrezygnowany.- Czy możecie mnie wpuścić?- Spytałem. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i kiwnęli głowami. -Otworzyć bramę!- Krzyknęli. Brama się otworzyła. A moim oczom ukazała się piękna oświetlona wioska.- Dojdziesz do Szkoły? To taki budynek, który góruje nad wioską.- oznajmił mi mężczyzna. -Tak dam radę.- odpowiedziałem.- Choć mordko.- Szczerbatek podążył za mną. Wszedłem do wnętrza wioski. Było cicho, kilku wikingów jeszcze przechadzało się między budynkami. Wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż u nas w Berk. Szedłem wolno między domami i karczmami, w niektórych było słychać hałas, a w niektórych było cicho. Minąłem właśnie budynek z szyldem na którym pisało "Piekarnia", a trochę dalej "Sklep z narzędziami", jeszcze dalej "Zioła od Hildy" od razu pomyślałem o Gothi, naszej szamance z Berk. Droga do budynku szkoły była długa, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, skupiłem uwagę głównie na pięknie miejsca, do którego dotarliśmy z Szczerbkiem. Mordka zaczęła coś mruczeć. -''Czkawka ja wiem, że podoba ci się tu i mi też. Ale czy nie możemy pozwiedzać jutro? Zmęczony jestem.-'' mój smok ziewnął po smoczemu. Zaśmiałem się cicho z jego miny i wsiadłem na grzbiet przyjaciela. -Już dobrze Szczerbatku, lećmy do Szkoły.- powiedziałem głaszcząc nocną furię po głowie. Szczerbatek poleciał w kierunku budynku na wzgórzu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej samej dyskusji jak z dwójką tych strażników. I mam również nadzieję, że ludzie na tej wyspie i szkole będą w porządku. '''Witam was moi drodzy. Wrzucam kolejny next. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy ortograficzne, bardzo przepraszam. Sprawdzałam tekst chyba z dziesięć razy, ale może mi coś umknęło. Postaram się wrzucić kolejny rozdział jutro ale nie wiem jak będzie. Ściskam was mocno :) Rozdział.8 (Czkawka*) Wylądowaliśmy przed wielkim budynkiem. Wyglądał jakby to powiedzieć niesamowicie. Nigdy nie widziałem takiej budowli. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Mordka mruknęła do mnie. -''No nie powiem, to miejsce jest Niesamowite!- uśmiechnąłem'' się. Szczerbek podszedł do mnie i trącił łbem.-'' No weź zapukaj!-'' zapukałem kilka razy w wielkie drzwi. Czekałem chwilę, po czym drzwi się otworzyły. Zobaczyłem mężczyznę. Posturą przypominał Pyskacza, ale to nie był on. Miał siwo rude włosy, czym wyróżniał się od kowala. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie. Wyglądał na przyjaznego wikinga.thumb|208px -Dobry wieczór.- przywitałem się.- Jestem Czkawka.- mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie unosząc jedną brew do góry. Postanowiłem powtórzyć.- Czkawka Haddok.- wiking otworzył szerzej oczy. -To nie możliwe. Czkawka Haddok miał przylecieć za kilka dni.- na te słowa westchnąłem i wywróciłem oczy. To zaczyna być nudne. -Wiem ale tak się złożyło że jestem wcześniej.- moja mordka stanęła obok mnie. Wiking spojrzał na mojego smoka.- Spokojnie nie zrobi ci krzywdy.- zapewniłem go, na co ten się zaśmiał. Zdziwiłem się. -Chodź Czkawko, mogę tak do ciebie mówić prawda? Doskonale!- szarpnął mnie za ramię spojrzałem za siebie, Szczerbatek podążał za mną i za wikingiem. Szliśmy długim korytarz, na jego końcu były schody, prowadziły na piętro. Rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu.- Ja jestem Garbus. Zaraz zaprowadzę cię do dyrektora.- mówił. Dziwnie się czułem, gdy mnie tak prowadził. Szczerbatek postanowił iść koło mnie.- Ale się Kamir zdziwi gdy cię zobaczy.- spojrzałem na Szczerbka, a on na mnie. się obejrzeliśmy a już byliśmy przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Wiking nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Stałem w progu obserwując mężczyznę.- Kamir! Budź się! Kamir!- rudo siwy wiking walnął pięścią o stół, na co śpiący mężczyzna się obudził.- W końcu. -O co chodzi?- siwy mężczyzna przetarł oczy dłonią.- Garbus? Co ty tu robisz? -Przyprowadziłem ci gościa.- powiedział i przesunął się i wskazał na mnie.- Przedstawiam ci Czkawkę Haddoka.- patrzyłem na dwójkę stojącą obok siebie. Garbus się uśmiechał a, drugi patrzył na mnie z otwartymi ustami. Podszedłem do nich. -Witam.- odezwałem się.- Wiem co zaraz pewnie usłyszę. Powinienem przylecieć za kilka dni, ale jestem wcześniej.- mówiłem, a siwobrody zamknął usta i spojrzał na stojącego obok niego wikinga.- Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem.-powiedziałem a siwy mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na mnie. -Witaj Czkawko.- powiedział i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją.- Witaj na wyspie Estern. Nazywam się Kamir, jestem dyrektorem tej oto szkoły.- mówił z uśmiechem.- Zaszczytem będzie cię nie tylko szkolić tutaj na wodza, ale również gościć. -Miło mi to słyszeć.- powiedziałem.- Chyba.-dodałem pod nosem. Stanął koło mnie Szczerbatek i spojrzał na dwójkę stojącą przede mną. Nie wystraszyli się go.- To jest Szczerbatek, mój przyjaciel.- pogłaskałem gada po łuskowatej głowie. Zamruczał z zadowolenia.- Przepraszam ale czy moglibyśmy gdzieś zanocować?- spytałem. -Naturalnie! Garbusie, zaprowadź Czkawkę do jego pokoju.- powiedział siwy mężczyzna szturchając łokciem wikinga, który mnie przyprowadził. -Mojego pokoju?- spytałem. Mam tutaj swój pokój? -Dokładnie. No już Garbusie rusz te swoje cztery litery! Zaprowadź go do komnaty. -No już idę, idę.- wiking podszedł do mnie.- Mam nadzieję, że te cztery litery, to chodziło ci o nogi. -Tak. Jasne, że chodziło o nogi. A teraz idź już zaprowadź Haddoka do pokoju.- Garbus wyszedł ze mną z gabinetu dyrektora. Chyba był to gabinet, przynajmniej tak wyglądał. Szliśmy schodami na górę. Rozglądałem się a mordka dotrzymywała mi kroku. Podziwiałem obrazy wiszące na ścianach. Przedstawiały Wodzów i Królów. -Podoba ci się zamek.- powiedział nagle rudo siwy mężczyzna. -Zamek? -Budynek, w którym się znajdujesz to zamek.- spojrzałem ze zdziwieniem na mojego Smoka, a później znów na wikinga.- Jak to? Nigdy nie widziałeś zamku? -Nie. Pierwszy raz widzę taki budynek na oczy.- odparłem idąc za nim. -I jesteśmy. Tutaj będziesz mieszkał przez kilka miesięcy.- otworzyłem drewniane drzwi. Ujrzałem pomieszczenie w którym były dwa łóżka. Pokój był schludny. Między łóżkami stał podłużny drewniany stolik, na którym paliła się świeca. Nad stolikiem było okno. Po prawej stronie stała duża drewniana szafa. Zaś po lewej stronie pokoju znajdował się stojak z palącymi się świecami. Byłem pod wrażeniem.- Twój smok będzie spał w stajni.- mordka smutno mruknęła. Spojrzałem na przyjaciela.thumb|196px -Nie może tutaj zostać?- podniosłem wzrok na mężczyznę.- Szczerbatek jest przyzwyczajony, że śpi ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu.- smok wsunął swój pysk pod moją dłoń, pogłaskałem przyjaciela. -Przykro mi młody, ale nie będziesz sam spał w tym pokoju. -Jak to?- zdziwiłem się.thumb|left|210px -Będziesz miał współlokatora.- aha, już rozumiem dlaczego jest drugie łóżku.- Wątpię żeby kolega, który będzie z tobą w jednym pokoju, czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie smoka. Szczerbatek mruknął smutno.- Choć wielki gadzie. W stajni nie jest tak źle jak się wydaje.- Szczerbek warknął gdy ten podszedł bliżej niego. Garbus stanął w miejscu. -Szczerbek spokojnie.- kucnąłem obok smoka i pogłaskałem po głowie.- Pójdę z nim. Odprowadzę go.- powiedziałem spoglądając na wikinga. -Młody ty nawet nie wiesz gdzie są stajnie. -To mi pokażesz. A później wrócę do pokoju. -Chłopcze nie sądzę by był to dobry pomysł. Kamir się zdenerwuje, że ktoś szwenda się po zamku nocą.- mówił.- Lepiej będzie jeśli ja sam odprowadzę twojego przyjaciela.- Spojrzałem smutno na przyjaciela. Moja mordka pomrukiwała z niezadowolenia obecną sytuacją. -Mordko idź z nim. Prześpij się, a jutro rano do ciebie przyjdę.- oznajmiłem kochanemu przyjacielowi.- Szczerbatek spuścił łeb i podreptał za wikingiem. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet nie wiesz jakie mamy przytulne stajnie.- powiedział mężczyzna do mojego smoka, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał.- Dobranoc Czkawko.- powiedział do mnie i zamknął drzwi. Dobrze, że nie trzasnął nimi. Usiadłem na łóżku i oparłem łokcie na kolanach, podpierając sobie rękami głowę. Jestem zmęczony całym dzisiejszym dniem i wieczorem. Padłem na łóżko patrząc w sufit, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy powieki mi opadły ze zmęczenia i zasnąłem. (Narrator, Koniec Świata) Nowy dzień na wyspie jeźdźców. Śledzik siedział właśnie w klubie i uzupełniał karty o smokach. Pojawiły się nowe gatunki, które wpisał do księgi, więc chciał również spisać je na karty. Przed wejściem do klubu wylądował zębiróg zamkogłowy. Szpadka i Mieczyk zeszli ze swojego smoka i podeszli po cichu do przyjaciela. Śledzik na swoje nieszczęście ich nie usłyszał. Bliźniaki wymieniły ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. -Loki!- wrzasnęły na co Śledzik aż spadł z krzesła. Rodzeństwo się zaśmiało. -Co wam odbiło?- patrzył na rozbawione twarze przyjaciół.- Po co ja się pytam? Wam zawsze odbija.- powiedział i usiadł na krześle, z którego spadł. Wrócił do uzupełniania kart.- Czego chcecie? -Nudzi nam się.- powiedział Mieczyk co zaskoczyło otyłego wikinga. -Wam? Wam się nudzi?- spytał zdziwiony chłopak wskazując palcem na dwójkę. Wybuchnął śmiechem.- Nie wierzę. -Na serio. thumb|290px -A ten twój posąg Kury? Nie budujesz go? -Kura nie chce posągu. ja na siłę nie mam zamiaru go budować.- oznajmił Bliźniak.- Lepiej powiedz co robisz.- powiedział dosiadając się do Ingermana i wyrwał mu jedną kartę.- Łał!- zachwycił się wyrywając kartę wikingowi.- Czy to nie przypadkiem... -Tajfumerang!- dokończyła szybko za niego siostra. -Tak, to tajfumerang. Oddawaj!- Śledzik wyrwał mu kartę na której był narysowany smok.- Muszę dokończyć. -A długo jeszcze to potrwa?- spytał Mieczyk opierając się łokciami o blat. -Chcielibyśmy w końcu zagrać.- dodała Szpadka i stanęła obok Śledzika. -Znajdźcie sobie jakieś zajęcie.- powiedział im Śledzik wywracając oczami. -Nie mamy nic do roboty.- powiedziała blondynka. -Ludzie zajęty jestem, nie widać? Przed klubem wylądowały Astrid i Heathera. Zeszły ze swoich smoczyc i weszły do środka. -Hej ludzie.- Przywitały się dziewczyny.- Co porabiacie?thumb|left|294px -Pomagamy Śledzikowi.- odpowiedział bliźniak. -Chciałeś powiedzieć że przeszkadzacie.- poprawił go Ingerman. -Nie. Chciałem powiedzieć właśnie to co powiedziałem wcześniej. Czyli, że ci pomagamy.- wtrącił Mieczyk, na co jego przyjaciel wywrócił oczy. -Szpadka Mieczyk, idźcie pomóc Smarkowi.- powiedziała Astrid. -W czym?- spytała Szpadka. -Coś buduje, przydadzą mu się jeszcze cztery ręce do pomocy.- powiedziała czarnowłosa. Rodzeństwo poszło w kierunku wyjścia, wsiadło na smoka i poleciało do domu Smarka.- To my też już pójdziemy.- przyjaciółki skierowały się do wyjścia. -Dzięki, że mnie uwolniłyście od nich.thumb|218px -Nie ma sprawy.- przyjaciółki wskoczyły na swoje smoczyce i odleciały. Śledzik uśmiechnął się do siebie i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. (Czkawka*) Obudziłem się dość późno, bo około dziesiątej. Zwykle wstaję gdzieś koło szóstej, siódmej. Wstałem, przetarłem zaspane oczy i podszedłem do okna. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Zauważyłem stajnię, leżał w niej mój smok. Postanowiłem pójść do niego. Wyszedłem z pokoju. Idąc korytarzem wpadłem na jakąś kobietę. Wytrąciłem jej ręczniki z rąk. -Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pani.- od razu zacząłem zbierać je z podłogi. -Nic się nie stało panie... -Żaden panie.- zaśmiałem się i podałem jej ręczniki.- Po prostu Czkawka.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie.- Ja już pójdę.- skierowałem się w stronę schodów, które prowadziły na dół. Muszę wyjść na zewnątrz do Szczerbatka. W końcu wyszedłem na świeże powietrze. Trafiłem do stajni. Szczerbek na mój widok aż skakał z radości i zaczął mnie lizać. Zaraz będę cały brudny od tej jego śliny. -No już, też się cieszę że cię widzę mordko.- próbowałem się wygramolić z pod smoka.- No złaź ze mnie ty gadzie ty.- po chwili w końcu się wydostałem z pod łap przyjaciela. Pogłaskałem go po łbie.- Wyspałeś się?- mordka zamruczała w odpowiedzi.- A dostałeś śniadanie?- smok kiwnął łbem na tak.- Więc co powiesz na zwiedzanie wioski?thumb|187px -''Najpierw lot!- warknął'' mój przyjaciel. -W porządku. Najpierw lot a potem wycieczka.- powiedziałem wskakując na grzbiet nocnej furii. Wspólny lot, to jest to co lubimy najbardziej. Lataliśmy nad wyspą podziwiając jej piękno z lotu ptaka, albo raczej z lotu smoka. Nie wiem czy ktoś nas widział. Po jakimś czasie wylądowaliśmy. Chyba na głównym placu, bo jest sporo miejsca. Zsiadłem z Szczerbatka a wszystkie oczy patrzyły na mnie i moją mordkę. No, nie dziwię się ich reakcji. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Nie chciałem zwracać zbytnio uwagi ludzi, uśmiechnąłem się tylko przyjaźnie i poszedłem zwiedzać. Mordka szła u mego boku. Rozglądając się tak jak ja. Znalazłem jakiś sklep, nad drzwiami pisało "Księgarnia", postanowiłem więc wejść. Już łapałem za klamkę gdy mój smok warknął. -''A co ze mną?-'' spojrzałem na drzwi a później na mordkę. -Zaraz wrócę. Wytrzymasz chyba te pięć minut.- Szczerbatek przewrócił oczami. Podrapałem go za uchem i wszedłem do sklepu. Pomieszczenie wyglądało przytulnie. Półki zapełnione książkami. Śledzik byłby w niebo wzięty gdyby to zobaczył. Zaśmiałem się cicho na tę myśl. Podszedłem do jednego z regałów. Sięgnąłem po jedną z ksiąg i zacząłem ją przeglądać. -Dzień dobry, mogę w czymś pomóc?- koło mnie stanął mężczyzna, wyglądał na trzydziestolatka. Przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało. -Nie trzeba, ja właśnie...- nagle usłyszałem głośny krzyk. Wybiegłem na zewnątrz upuszczając po drodze książkę którą wcześniej czytałem. Rozejrzałem się. Ludzie patrzyli na coś. To coś to był mu smok, Szczerbatek. Który leżał sobie spokojnie i patrzył na coś co było przed nim. Nie widziałem co to było do puki nie podszedłem bliżej i nie przyjrzałem się. To co zobaczyłem, to było dziecko. Małe dziecko, które zakrywało się rękami i nogami płacząc. Kucnąłem obok smoka i dziecka. Spojrzałem na mordkę a potem na dziecko. -Czemu ono płacze? Szczerbatek co mu zrobiłeś?- szeptałem do smoka. ''-Nic, naprawdę. Weź coś zrób, bo wszyscy się gapią.-'' mruknął w odpowiedzi. No trudno się nie dziwić, że się gapią. -Hej, nie płacz.- wyciągnąłem rękę do malca. Dziecko spojrzało na mnie, ale po chwili zauważyło Szczerbatka i znowu zakryło oczy dłońmi.- Ej ej, spokojnie. To mój przyjaciel. Popatrz.- próbowałem uspokoić małego. Podrapałem gada za uchem na co zamruczał zadowolony. Dzieciak uniósł wzrok.- Widzisz? Nie jest groźny, tylko się taki wydaje.- smok trącił moje ramie. Co sprawiło, że dziecko się zaśmiało. Również się zaśmiałem.- Gdzie twoi rodzice?- zapytałem rozglądając się po ludziach. W tym momencie zauważyłem, że ktoś się przeciska przez ludzi. Kobieta wyskoczyła przed tłum i spojrzała na nas. -Mama!- krzyknął mały chłopiec. -Choć.- wyciągnąłem rękę, którą mały złapał. Podeszliśmy do kobiety, która wzięła małego na ręce. -Martwiłam się. Gdzie znowu byłeś, co? Miałeś czekać na mnie przed piekarnią! -Nudziło mi się, a ciebie długo nie było. -Dziecko drogie.- matka przytuliła małego i odstawiła je na ziemię.- Dziękuję ci młody człowieku.- powiedziała do mnie. -Nie ma za co dziękować, młody musiał się po prostu trochę przestraszyć. Ale już wszystko jest okej. Co nie?- przetarłem włosy dziecku, na co ono się zaśmiało. Szczerbate stanął koło mnie. Spojrzałem na gada.- To my lecimy.- oznajmiłem wskakując na grzbiet mojego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek wzleciał w powietrze. -Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co to miało być, tam na placu?- spytałem mordkę. -''Czkawka nic nie zrobiłem, na serio.-'' mruknął w odpowiedzi.- Leżę sobie wyleguję się, a tu nagle coś mnie dotyka po pysku. Myślałem że to ty więc podniosłem głowę i otworzyłem oczy. A tu dzieciak. Wystraszył się.-'' westchnąłem na to i wywróciłem oczy.-'' Wierzysz mi? -Zawsze ci wierzyłem i wierzę ty gadzie.- poklepałem Szczerbatka po głowie na te słowa. -''Gdzie teraz lecimy?-'' zamruczał pytająco mój przyjaciel. -Wiesz, chyba polecimy do szkoły. ''-Teraz? Dopiero co zaczęliśmy zwiedzać.-'' warknął niechętnie. ''-''To co proponujesz?''-'' spytałem. -''Nie wiem.-'' wywróciłem oczy.''- Ale wiem jedno. Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć pół dnia w stajni.- zamruczał zniechęcony. Zaśmiałem się i podrapałem go za uchem. -W porządku. Poćwiczmy trochę. Wypróbuję skrzydła. ''-Nie no. Ty znowu z tymi skrzydłami?-'' Szczerbek warknął zły.- ''Nie mam zamiaru znowu cię ratować, bo ty chcesz sobie wypróbować smocze skrzydła wersja któraś tam. ''-''Zrobię tak, że nie będziesz musiał mnie ratować, obiecuję.- zapewniłem smoka. -''Ile ja to już razy słyszałem?'' ''-''Nie wierzysz mi?- spytałem spoglądając mu w oczy. Szczerbatek wzleciał wyżej. Pogłaskałem go po grzbiecie. (Astrid*) Razem z Heatherą ćwiczyłyśmy rzuty toporami rozmawiając przy okazji. Rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim. O smokach, o tym jak pokonaliśmy łowców, o tym czy wrócić na Berk, czy zostać na Końcu Świata. Atmosfera była przyjemna. Śmiałyśmy się i żartowałyśmy. -Myślisz że Czkawka już doleciał?- spytała mnie przyjaciółka. Spojrzałam na Heatherę, właśnie rzuciła toporem. -Może. Wiesz leci na Szczerbatku.- uśmiechnęłam się do thumb|leftniej, odwzajemniła uśmiech. -Ciekawe co teraz robi? -Znając Czkawkę i Szczerbatka pewnie... -Latają!- powiedziałyśmy razem śmiejąc się. Rzucałyśmy jeszcze trochę toporkami. Po czym wróciłyśmy do placówki. Zastaliśmy tam Śledzika, Smarka, Szpadkę i Mieczyka. Siedzieli i grali w karty. Śledzik już je pewnie pouzupełniał. Dosiadłyśmy się do nich. -Kto wygrywa?- spytała czarnowłosa siadając obok Śledzika. Ja usiadłam obok Mieczyka. -Sączysmark.- powiedziała trójka graczy, a Smark się chytrze zaśmiał. -Jakim cudem?- spytałam śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. -Pewnie oszukuje, jak zawsze.- odezwała się bliźniaczka. -A to nie my zawsze oszukujemy?- szepnął do siostry na co ta walnęła brata w głowę. Świetnie znowu zaczną się okładać na wzajem. Normalne. -Wygrałem!- wrzasnął Smark.- Widzicie, oto przed wami Sączysmark Jorgenson, który wygrał kolejną partyjkę. -Łał.- wywróciliśmy wszyscy oczami. -Typowa zazdrość.- Smark skrzyżował ręce.thumb|left -Ludzie co powiecie na kolację?- spytał nas Śledzik. -Dobry pomysł.- Mieczyk i Szpadka przestali się bić na słowo kolacja.- Ja pójdę jeszcze nakarmić Wichurę.- oznajmiłam przyjaciołom i odleciałam na swojej smoczycy. Po nakarmieniu Wichurki wracałam cicho do klubu. Byłam już prawie przy wejściu gdy usłyszałam rozmowę przyjaciół. Stanęłam przy ścianie podsłuchując. Co ja tak właściwie robię? Spytałam samą siebie. -Wiecie?- usłyszałam głos Śledzika.- Zawsze wiedziałem, że między nimi coś jednak jest. -Między kim a kim?- usłyszałam Szpadkę. -No Astrid, a Czkawką.- Śledzik odpowiedział. -Proszę cię! Między nią, a tym chuderlawym synem wodza?- usłyszałam śmiech Smarka. W tym momencie mam ochotę tam wejść i tak mu wlać, że odszczeka to co powiedział. Ale powstrzymam się. -Mówisz o swoim przyjacielu.- powiedziała Heathera. -Między Astrid, a Czkawką zawsze była ta iskra, ten płomień.- słyszałam teatralne przemówienie bliźniaka.- Ciągle próbują go ugasić, ale nie potrafią. To uczucie jest silniejsze od nich. Ale nie chcą się do tego przyznać.- Wszyscy zaśmiali się cicho. Ja dalej stałam i nasłuchiwałam. Po chwili uspokoili się i głos zajęła Heathera. -Hej! Przestańcie to nie jest śmieszne. -Nie no to poważna sprawa, nie brat? -Tak bardzo poważna.- bliźniaki zaśmiały się. -Ja mówię poważnie. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego nie są razem i dlaczego dalej ukrywają to co do siebie czują. -Dlaczego?- usłyszałam pytanie Sączysmarka. -Bo może myślą, że będziecie z nich szydzić. Nie uszanujecie tego. -My?- usłyszałam zdziwione głosy przyjaciół.- Ale my przecież nic do nich nie mamy.- powiedział Śledzik. -To prawda. Nie raz widzieliśmy jak się całują.- usłyszałam Szpadkę. Serio będą o tym mówić. -Albo jak się przytulają.- Smark się wtrącił. -Nie śmialiśmy się nic a nic. -A jakbyście zareagowali na wiadomość, że na przykład ze sobą chodzą? Są parą? Słyszałam ciszę. Zamknęłam oczy i słuchałam ciszy. Zastanawiałam się czy wejść tam i udawać, że nic nie słyszałam. Albo wejść tam i zrobić im awanturę. Albo wrócić do domu i odpuścić. Trzecia opcja wydawała mi się najlepsza więc postanowiłam wracać. Westchnęłam cicho i poszłam w kierunku mojego domu. Nie chcę więcej słuchać o Czkawce i o mnie. Po prostu nie mam już siły.thumb|105px (Narrator) Jeźdźcy dalej siedzieli w ciszy i patrzyli się na Heatherę. Zastanawiali się jak mają odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. -No... -Na pewno byśmy to uszanowali.- uśmiechnął się Śledzik.- Cieszyli się ich szczęściem. -Mów za siebie.- Smark skrzyżował ręce.- Heathera nie to, że my coś do nich mamy. Ale oni przecież do siebie nie pasują. -A to niby czemu?- czarnowłosa spytała kładąc ręce na biodrach. -To są dwa rożne światy. Ona i on, błagam was ludzie.- Sączysmark mówiąc to zaśmiał się. -Wiesz przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.- powiedział Mieczyk. -Jak magnesy. -Dokładnie siostrzyczko.- rodzeństwo przybiło sobie żółwika. thumb|left|200px -Słuchajcie jak chcą ze sobą chodzić, to niech tak będzie.- mówił Smark.- Raz gadałem z Czkawką na ten temat i powiedziałem, że może sobie wziąść Astrid. -Co mu powiedziałeś?- Heathera podniosła głos. -Że może z nią być.- odpowiedział Jorgensona. -Dałeś mu pozwolenie?- Szpadka krzyknęła. -Nie. Dawałem mu rady jak ją poderwać. Uwierzycie, że mnie wyśmiał. Zaczął gadać, że dziewczyny nie lecą tylko na mięśnie. Mówił coś o intelekcie, uczuciach... -Sączysmark! Jeśli chodzi o rady w sprawach miłości, nigdy ich nie udzielaj. Lepiej, to Czkawka powinien dawać rady tobie, a nie ty jemu.- Śledzik mówił do przyjaciela. -Cicho Śledzik. Bo niby on wie co dziewczyny uwielbiają w mężczyznach. Stary on nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. -A ty niby miałeś.- wtrącił bliźniak. -Miałbym. -Na pewno.- Jeźdźcy śmiali się. Po jakimś czasie każdy rozszedł się do swoich domów. Heathera pomyślała czy by nie wpaść do przyjaciółki, spytać czemu nie przyszła na kolację. Stała już przy drzwiach i miała zapukać ale zrezygnowała. Pewnie już śpi. Czarnowłosa postanowiła też się położyć.. Witam was mordeczki. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz wrzucam kolejny next, niestety tak wyszło. Oczy mi już wysiadają. Męczyłam się z tym rozdziałem masakrycznie. Albo coś poprawiałam albo usuwałam, albo znowu coś dodawałam. A i tak do końca nie jestem z niego zadowolona. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszedł tragicznie. Jak zwykle przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jeśli je znajdziecie. Ściskam was mocno :) Rozdział.9 Witam moi kochani. Na wstępie chciałam bardzo was przeprosić, że nie było nextów. Po pierwsze miałam bana i nie będzie już obrazków w rozdziałach, musicie sobie wyobrazić wygląd i zachowanie bochaterów. Druga sprawa jeśli chodzi o nowe rozdziały, nie wiem kiedy wrzucę, kiedy je napiszę. Dlaczego? Prosta odpowiedź, zaczeła się szkoła, dla innych praca itd. I nie wiem jak to będzie. Życzę wszystkim udanego roku szkolnego, mam nadzieję że, wytrzymacie i ja również. Przepraszam jeszcze raz za brak nextów, ale mósicie zrozumieć. '' (Czkawka*) Po cudownym dniu wróciłem z Szczerbkiem do szkoły. Wylądowaliśmy przy stajniach. Zsiadłem z smoka i zacząłem ściągać z niego siodło. -''Czkawka, a może uda ci się mnie przemycić do pokoju.-'' Szczerbatek mruknął. -Wiesz, że nie mogę mordko.- odłożyłem siodło na bok.- Przykro mi, ale musisz tu zostać.- mówiąc to pogłaskałem go po głowie. -''Wiem.''- mruknął smutno. -Zobaczymy się jutro rano.- mówiąc to uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Podrapałem go za uchem, na co on zamruczał szczęśliwy.- Dobranoc mordko. Szłem właśnie korytarzem w kierunku swojego pokoju. Biorąc pod uwagę to że zwiedziliśmy z mordką całą wyspę, nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Marzy mi się łóżko i sen. Po prostu wypoczynek. Właśnie miałem chwycić za klamkę, kiedy usłyszałem głos dochodzący z wnętrza pokoju. Męski głos. Zastanawiałem się chwilę, kto to może być? Ale, nie myślałem długo i otworzyłem spokojnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, drzwi. Zobaczyłem chłopaka, chyba w moim wieku. Miał rude włosy i hełm który zwykle nosili wikingowie. Chował coś do szafy. Patrzyłem chwilę na niego i na to co robi, po czym odchrząknąłem. Od razu jego wzrok zwrócił się w moim kierunku. Stałem w otwartych drzwiach. -Cześć.- przywitałem się. -Cześć.- podszedł do mnie z uśmiechem i wyciągnął dłoń, którą uścisnąłem na przywitanie.- To ty jesteś moim współlokatorem? -Najwyraźniej tak.- odparłem i usiadłem na łóżku, zapominając o zamknięciu drzwi. Znajomy usiadł na drugim łóżku, na przeciwko mnie.- Jestem Czkawka.- przedstawiłem się na co, on zrobił wielkie oczy.- A ty?- spytałem próbując nawiązać jakiś kontakt. Miałem wrażenie że, zastygł.- Hej, słyszysz mnie?- pomachałem mu przed oczami. -Taak!- potrzepał głową, jakby się ocknął.- Zefir. Mam na imię Zefir.- uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie.- Wybacz że, odleciałem na chwilę ale... Łał!- Zefir wstał z łóżka i zaczął chodzić, w tą i z powrotem po pokoju, stając co chwilę w jednym miejscu.- Jestem z Czkawką Haddockiem w jednym pokoju. Człowiekiem który wytresował Nocną Furię. Nie wierzę! O bogowie, trzymajcie mnie.- patrzyłem na niego. Z zdziwieniem, wielkimi oczami. W jednej chwili Zefir stanął na przeciwko mnie, łapiąc gwałtownie za ramiona i spoglądając w oczy. Okej, zaczynam się bać.- To naprawdę ty?!- patrzyłem z lekkim przerażeniem w jego oczy. Przełknąłem ślinę, po czym, spokojnie odsunąłem go od siebie. -Ta-taak...- wybełkotałem. Kolega usiadł na przeciwko mnie, z otwartymi ustami.- Wszystko okej?- spytałem. -Tak. Znaczy sorki za moje zachowanie ale, moja głowa musi jeszcze przetrawić to czego się właśnie dowiedziała. Jeździec Nocnej Furii, ma ze mną pokój.- ekscytował się. Po chwili jednak uspokoił się.- Sorki, znowu.-zaśmiałem się cicho. -Nic się nie stało.- zapewniłem go. Chłopak się uśmiechnął.- Więc...- odchrząknąłem. -Kiedy przypłynąłeś? -Z jakieś cztery godziny temu.- odpowiedział.- Mój statek, wypłynął dziewięć dni temu. Powinienem był być tu jutro, ale pogoda dopisywała. Więc jestem.- mówił.- A ty? -Ja przyleciałem tutaj wczoraj, razem z Szczebatkiem. -Twoim smokiem? -Tak. Lecieliśmy z trzy doby. Oczywiście z przystankami. -Ja przypłynąłem z wyspy Nares, a ty pewnie z wyspy Berk. -Dokładnie. Ojciec wysłał mnie na szkolenie, na wodza. -Mój również. Miejmy nadzieję, że to szkolenie nie będzie tak nudne jak ojciec mi o nim opowiadał.- nagle w progu, stanął Garbus. Trzymał jakieś papiery w ręku. -No! Wreszcie Wróciłeś Haddock. Cały dzień cię nie widziałem, a miałem dać ci plan zajęć. -Zwiedzałem miasto i straciłem po prostu, poczucie czasu. -O jaki plan chodzi?- wtrącił mój współlokator. -Plan zajęć.- rudo siwy wiking podał mi i Zefirowi po kartce.- Zapoznajcie się z nim. Od poniedziałku, będziecie musieli się go trzymać. Dobrej nocy, młodzi.- powiedział i wyszedł z naszego pokoju zmykając drzwi. Zefir i ja spojrzeliśmy po sobie, a następnie zaczęliśmy przeglądać kartkę na którym widniał zapis, że tak powiem lekcji... -Wiesz? -Co? -Plan wydaje się okej. Szczególnie podoba mi się sobota i niedziela. -Niech zgadnę. Bo są wolnymi dniami od zajęć?-uniosłem brwi pytająco. -Dokładnie.- zaśmialiśmy się oboje. -Dobra, ja będę już się kładł. Jestem na serio zmęczony.- powiedziałem do chłopaka zmierzając w stronę swojego łóżka. -Chyba masz rację. Ja też już pójdę spać.- mój rudowłosy współlokator się przeciągnął i również postanowił pójść w moje ślady. Zgasiłem jeszcze świecę która paliła się na stoliku, ułożyłem się wygodnie na swoim łóżku, zamykając oczy. Po kilku minutach zapadłem w sen. (Narrator) Koniec Świata, wyspę spowija ciemność. Na niebie lśnił srebrzysty księżyc, z miliardami gwiazd. Smoki smacznie sobie spały w stajni, a jeźdźcy w swoich chatach. Wdawało by się, że że jest cisza i spokój. Nic złego się nie dzieje i wszystko jest w porządku. Nie do końca... Z domu wojowniczki można było usłyszeć ciche jęki, piski i krzyki. Blondynka miała prawdopodobnie koszmar. Przewracała się z boku na bok, co chwile wydostawały się z jej ust, nie do końca zrozumiałe słowa i zdania. Światło księżyca padało na jej twarz. Czoło blondynki było całe mokre od potu. -Nie..nie, nie...- dziewczyna krzyczała przez sen.- CZKAWKA!- blondynka gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku, próbując złapać oddech. Wyglądała na przerażoną i wyczerpaną. Przez dłuższą chwilę próbowała się uspokoić. Na twarzy dziewczyny teraz widać było, również smutek. Blondynka nie wytrzymała i skuliła się na łóżku popłakując.- Na Odyna. Co się ze mną dzieje? Z Astrid, było nie dobrze. Dziewczyna się zmieniła w ciągu tych paru dni. Nie panowała nad swoimi emocjami, tak jak kiedyś. Nie potrafiła się pogodzić z tym, że Czkawki tu nie ma. Tak bardzo chciała z nim porozmawiać, przytulić go, zobaczyć. -Przepraszam Czkawka, że nie dotrzymałam obietnicy. Nie potrafię.- mówiła roniąc kolejne łzy.- Tęsknię za tobą. Zrobiłabym wszystko żebyś tu teraz był, żebyś do nas wrócił.- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała szeptem. Jaby wierzyła, że ją usłyszy. Przez resztę nocy próbowała znowu zasnąć, ale nie potrafiła. Bała się, że koszmary znowu będą ją męczyć. Więc po prostu leżała i wpatrywała się w ścianę na przeciwko niej. Słońce wschodziło na Smoczej Krawędzi. Niektórzy już wstali, a inni dopiero się budzili. Heathera latała na Szpicrucie. Sączysmark próbował nakłonić Hakokła do lotu, ale ten chciał jeszcze sobie pospać. Śledzik natomiast budził swoją Sztukamięs ze snu, drapiąc ją po grzbiecie. Bliźniaki no cóż, nic dodać nic ująć lenie nie miały zamiaru wstawać, jednak musiały gdyż Wym i Jot walili głowami o dach domu. Rodzeństwo niechętnie wstało z łóżek, ziewając. Jakiś czas później, jeźdźcy przylecieli do klubu coś zjeść. Każdy nalał sobie po kubku jaczego mleka i nałożył sobie na talerze po upieczonej wcześniej rybie. Zaczęli się zajadać. Jak to Śledzik kiedyś powiedział.: "- Najważniejszy posiłek dnia, to śniadanie". -Słuchajcie gdzie, Astrid?- Śledzik zapytał biorąc łyk, mleka. -Pewnie śpi.- odpowiedział Mieczyk.- A może nie.- poprawił się, gdy zauważył blondynkę która weszła właśnie do pomieszczenia. -No wreszcie jesteś. Siadaj bo Śledzik i Smark wszystko zjedzą.- Szpadka pokazała ręką by się do nich dosiadła. Wojowniczka usiadła obok Heathery i nalała sobie jaczego mleka. Wzięła mały łyk i odstawiła kubek na stół. Niebieskooka wyglądała na zasmuconą i niewyspaną. -Astrid, wszystko w porządku?- zapytała zatroskana przyjaciółka. -Tak, w jak najlepszym.- dziewczyna odpowiedziała trzymając kubek w obu rękach, wpatrzona w jego zawartość. Mleko wydawało się w tej chwili, niezwykle interesujące. Czarnowłosa wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka kłamie. Podniosła wzrok na pozostałych. -Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.- zauważył Ingerman. Astrid spojrzała gniewnie na chłopaka. Blondyn się nie odzywał. Nie chciał ciągnąć tematu o samopoczuciu dziewczyny. -Uuhuhu, ktoś wstał z łóżka lewą nogą.- Mieczyk się zaśmiał. Szybko się jednak uciszył gdy przeleciał mu koło głowy kubek, który trzymała chwilę temu w rękach wojowniczka. -Brat, darowałbyś sobie.- powiedziała bliźniaczka. Astrid wstała od stołu i poszła w kierunku wyjścia. -Hej, Astrid gdzie idziesz?- zawołał Sączysmark. -Z dala od was!- Astrid zniknęła im z oczu. Miała zamiar iść nakarmić swoją kochaną smoczycę i razem z nią polatać. Nie chciała przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Przynajmniej na razie. (Czkawka*) Leżałem właśnie na łóżku przed chwilą się obudziłem. Zefir szukał czegoś w torbie, wyrzucił już prawie wszystkie rzeczy z niej. Połowa walała się po pokoju. -Nie, to nie możliwe, że go nie zabrałem!- mówił zdenerwowany.- Gdzie to jest? -Gdzie jest co?- spytałem widząc jak się męczy. -List. Miałem go przekazać ciotce.- wstałem z łóżka by mu pomóc szukać.- Gdzie on może być? -Było coś ważnego w tym liście?- spytałem pomagając mu przeszukiwać torbę. -A bo ja wiem? Ojciec nie mówił, co w nim jest. Kazał mi go tylko przekazać ciotce. Słodki Thorze, zapomniałem go!- panikował. -Spokojnie. Na pewno się znajdzie.- próbowałem go uspokoić. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem jakąś kopertę. Leżała pod ciuchami, które wcześniej porozrzucał po pokoju. Podniosłem ją.- Chyba znalazłem twoją zgubę. -Masz go?- zjawił się koło mnie natychmiastowo. Wyrwał mi kopertę.- Dzięki stary. -Nie ma sprawy. Polatam trochę z Szczerbatkiem. - oznajmiłem i wyszedłem z pokoju. Byłem już na zewnątrz. Widziałem jak w stajni Szczerbatek zajadał się rybami. Czyli nakarmienie gada będę miał z głowy. Poszłem w jego stronę, mordka miała na głowie kosz w którym zapewne były ryby. Zaśmiałem się i ściągnąłem mu go z łba. -Zabawnie w nim wyglądałeś.- powiedziałem z uśmiechem do smoka. -''Wreszcie przyszłeś.-'' warknął uradowany. Pogłaskałem go po głowie. -Masz ochotę na lot?- zapytałem na co on radośnie podskoczył.- Wiedziałem. Gdzie lecimy?- spytałem wskakując mu na grzbiet. Szczerbatek wzleciał wysoko.- Mam rozumieć, że dzisiaj ty wybierasz trasę. -''Tak przyjacielu.''- mruknął w odpowiedzi. -W porządku. Ale moglibyśmy później wpaść do karczmy w wiosce? Śniadania nie jadłem. -''Dobra. Ale pierw lot.- zarządziła'' Nocna Furia. Poklepałem go po głowie uśmiechając się. -Okej. (Narrator) Do portu na wyspie przybiły cztery statki. Jeden przypominał łódź wikinga, a trzy pozostałe wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Z łodzi wyszedł wiking, miał Czarne włosy i nie grzeszył zbyt wielką urodą. Szczególnie jeśli patrzeć wprost na jego nos. Wiking wziął swoje rzeczy i poszedł w kierunku szkoły. Z pozostałych statków zeszło jeszcze dwóch młodzieńców i jedna dama. Byli ubrani dość, na bogato. Załoga zaczęła znosić walizki z pokładu. -Witamy wasze wysokości.- przywitał się woźnica karety.- Jedną pojedziemy do zamku, a druga weźmie bagaże. Zapraszam.- woźnica otworzył drzwiczki od powozu. Jako, że damy wpuszcza się przodem, dziewczyna weszła pierwsza z drobną pomocą jednego z chłopców. Cała trójka usiadła wygodnie w powozie. Po chwili poczuli, że kareta ruszyła. W powozie czuć było małe napięcie. Każde z osób było cicho. Dziewczyna siedziała na przeciwko swoich towarzyszy. Wyglądała przez okienko w drzwiczkach. Oglądała wioskę i to co się w niej dzieje. Młodzieniec spoglądał na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę, w pewnym momencie poczuł szturchnięcie w ramię. -Przestań się tak w nią wpatrywać.- powiedział szeptem kolega siedzący obok niego. Młodzieniec się zarumienił.- Hej śliczna.- mówił już normalnym głosem.- Jestem książę Roland. A ty?- brunetka spojrzała na chłopaka. -Po pierwsze nie śliczna, a po drugie mam na imię Rozalia.- odrzekła.-Ale mówcie mi Roza.- dodała posyłając uśmiech towarzyszom. -Jak sobie panienka życzy. A ty?- szturchnął chłopaka w ramię, znowu. -Przestań tak robić.- zażądał blondyn i spojrzał na Rozalię.- Książę Karol.- odpowiedział młodzieniec. Roland spoglądał na dwójkę po czym, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie zamykając oczy. -Obudźcie mnie jak będziemy na miejscu.- dwójka przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka. Ten musiał wyczuć ich spojrzenie i otworzył oczy patrząc na nich.- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, rozmawiajcie.- zamknął oczy z zamiarem pójścia spać. Brunetka i blondyn patrzyli jeszcze przez chwilę na chłopaka po czym, przenieśli wzrok na widok za oknem. Podziwiali okolicę patrząc przez nie. (Czkawka*) Przechadzałem się właśnie po okolicy, szukając jakiejś karczmy gdzie mógłbym cokolwiek zjeść. Szczerbatek dotrzymywał mi kroku. W końcu znalazłem jakiś bar. Pomyślałem, że właśnie tam coś zjem. Odwróciłem się do mordki patrząc na niego znacząco. Ten nie wiedział o co chodzi. -''Czemu patrzysz na mnie, tak jakbym coś przeskrobał?-'' warknął przekręcając lekko głowę w bok. -Szczerbatek, wczoraj dziecko wystraszyłeś. -''Nie specjalnie.'' -Masz być grzeczny, okej?- spytałem gada opierając ręce na biodrach. -''Dobrze mamo.- mruknął wywracając oczami. -Osz ty gadzie ty!- podrapałem smoka za uchem i weszłem do karczmy. W pomieszczeniu były porozstawiane stoły. Na każdym z nich była jedna zapalona świeca. Przy ścianach stały beczki, prawdopodobnie z miodem. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, zupełnie różniło się od twierdzy. Nagle usłyszałem wołanie, spojrzałem w jego kierunku. Przy blacie stała otyła kobieta. -Witaj kochaniutki.- podeszłem bliżej kobiety.- W czym mogę służyć młodzieńcze? -Dzień dobry. Chciałbym coś zjeść. -Wspaniale, na co masz ochotę?- zapytała. Podrapałem się w kark. Tego nie przemyślałem.- Proponuje nadziewaną serem roladę.- uniosłem brwi w górę. Nie wiem co to za potrawa, ale spróbuję. Przecież mnie nie otrują.- Więc jak? -Poproszę. -Usiądź przy jednym ze stolików, zaraz podam danie.- powiedziała wskazując mi salę pełną pustych stołów. Usiadłem przy jednym stoliku. Czekałem może z dziesięć minut, może trochę mniej. W końcu przede mną pojawił się talerz z jedzeniem. -Smacznego. Masz szczęście dzisiaj wszystkie dania są darmowe.- posłała mi uśmiech i wróciła do kuchni. Zjadłem całą potrawę ze smakiem oblizując się. Przepyszne, w życiu nie jadłem czegoś tak dobrego. Odniosłem talerz do blatu przy którym wcześniej rozmawiałem z kobietą. -Dziękuję za obiad.- kobieta wyszła z kuchni wycierając ręce o szmatkę.- Bardzo dobrze pani gotuje. -Cieszę się, że ci smakowało. -Ja muszę już iść.- powiedziałem i poszłem w kierunku wyjścia. -Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzisz mój bar. -Na pewno.- posłałem kobiecie uśmiech i wyszłem na zewnątrz. Szczerbatek leżał sobie na chodniku. Podszedłem do niego i pogłaskałem po głowie. Szczerbek ziewnął i podniósł łeb. -''Najadłeś się?-'' mruknął. -Bardzo. Masz na coś ochotę? -''Na spanie. -Wiem, lecimy do tej księgarni co wczoraj. Widziałem tam sporo książek. Może będzie tam jakaś o smokach.- powiedziałem wskakując na mordkę. -''A może napisałbyś list do przyjaciół-'' Szczerbek warknął. Moje oczy zatrzymały się na jednym punkcie.- Napisz im po prostu, że dolecieliśmy. Może się martwią.- po chwili się otrząsnąłem. -Masz rację. Lecimy do szkoły.- Westchnąłem i dałem znak Szczerbatkowi by leciał. Mordka ma racje, muszę wysłać im wiadomość. ''Mam nadzieję, że next się podobał. Jeśli znajdziecie błędy przepraszam z nie. Do zobaczenia :)' Rozdział.10 (Astrid*) Siedziałam właśnie z moją kochaną Wichurką, na plaży. Co chwilę wrzucałam do morza kamienie. Byłam wściekła na Mieczyka, czy on zawsze musi być, aż taki denerwujący? Czemu jego jadaczka nigdy się nie zamyka. Jeszcze Heathera i Śledzik, te ich ciągłe pytania.: "Astrid wszystko okej? Jak się czujesz? Może chcesz pogadać?". Jak oni mnie denerwują. Uhh! Po chwili wstałam z piasku otrzepując spódniczkę. Pogłaskałam Wichurę po pysku budząc ją tym. -Lecimy zrobić jeszcze jedną rundkę?- zapytałam przyjaciółkę. -''Pewnie, ale...-'' Wichura warknęła w odpowiedzi, ale nagle odbiegła w stronę krzaków. Pobiegłam za nią. -Mała, co jest?- podeszłam bliżej i rozchyliłam krzaki.- Niemożliwe, skąd ono się tu wzięło? -''Co z nim zrobimy?-'' smoczyca warkneła pytająco. -Zabierzemy je do placówki.- powiedziałam biorąc je do rąk, wsiadając na grzbiet Wichurki. Dałam jej znak by leciała. Smoczyca wzleciała w powietrze. (Czkawka*) -''Wyślesz dwie wiadomości, czy jedną?''- mój smok mruknął pytająco, gdy lecieliśmy w stronę zamku. -Jedną, a po co dwie?- zdziwiłem się. -''No wiesz, jedna do jeźdźców, a druga do ojca. '' ''-''Masz rację.- powiedziałem głaszcząc go po głowie. Chwilę później, byliśmy już na miejscu. Odprowadziłem mordkę do stajni. Szczerbek się ułożył wygodnie. Kucnąłem obok niego drapiąc go za uchem. -Idę napisać listy.- oznajmiłem przyjacielowi, ten kiwnął głową rozumiejąc.- Niedługo wrócę. Wszedłem do wnętrza budynku. Od razu poszłem do pokoju. Wchodziłem po schodach na piętro, gdy usłyszałem kłótnie dochodzącą z korytarza. Zobaczyłem jak Zefir szarpie się z jakimś czarnowłosym chłopakiem. Szłem w ich kierunku. -Zamknął byś choć raz tą niewyparzoną gębę. -Ja? Uważaj do kogo mówisz! -Ja mam uważać? Lepiej mnie puść, bo zobaczysz do czego jestem zdolny. -Jaki odważny!- zaśmiał się czarnowłosy, szarpiąc się z Zefirem. -Puść go!- krzyknąłem pewnie. Oczy wikingów padły na mnie. Czarnowłosy puścił mojego współlokatora i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Przeleciał mnie swoim wrednym spojrzeniem, po czym się uśmiechnął chytrze.- Wszystko okej?- spytałem przenosząc wzrok na rudowłosego. -Tak, dzięki. Ale poradziłbym sobie.- odpowiedział rozmasowując kark. -Czyżby to Haddock? No, no, w końcu się spotykamy.- znowu spojrzałem na czarnowłosego.- Krążą legendy o bohaterskim Czkawce, który posiada Nocną Furię. To zaszczyt cię poznać. -Nie wzajemnie.- spiorunowałem go wzrokiem. -Jestem Krzywonos, przyszły wódz wyspy Dorm.- przedstawił się. Prychnąłem i go wyminąłem, idąc do swojego pokoju. Rozdrażnił mnie ten facet. Kolejny kretyn w znajomościach. Wszedłem do pokoju i wyciągnąłem z torby dwie kartki papieru, i ołówek. Usiadłem na łóżku pisząc list. Najpierw postanowiłem napisać do przyjaciół, drugi list miał być dla ojca. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają, nie spojrzałem w ich kierunku. Po chwili zorientowałem się kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. -Nie musiałeś mi pomagać.- usłyszałem na co się uśmiechnąłem pod nosem. -Kumple sobie pomagają. -Kumplujemy się?- na to pytanie się zaśmiałem i odłożyłem papier i ołówek na bok. Spojrzałem na rudowłosego i zapytałem z uśmiechem. -A nie?- Zefir na mnie spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, zaraz uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Muszę napisać list. Pogadamy później? -Jasne. W sumie, też mam coś jeszcze do zrobienia.- powiedział i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.- Na razie.- wyszedł. Tutaj na szkoleniu musimy sobie na wzajem pomagać. Traktuję Zefira jako przyjaciela. Tutaj na Estern nikt z nas, mam na myśli uczniów, praktycznie się nie zna. Powinniśmy się na wzajem wspierać. Ten Krzywonos, niezbyt dogadywał się z Zefirem. Nie wiem o co im poszło, nie wnikam. Później może z nim o tym pogadam, ale najpierw... Najpierw muszę napisać te listy. (Astrid*) Wróciłyśmy już z Wichurą na Koniec Świata. Poleciałyśmy od razu do klubu, spotkałam Śledzika ze Sztukamięs. Przysiadłam się do blondyna. -Cześć. -Cześć, Astrid. Co tam?- spytał spoglądając na mnie. -Jest sprawa.- chłopak uniósł brwi pytająco.- Znalazłam to z Wichurą, w krzakach na plaży.- wyciągnęłam zza pleców, znalezisko. Śledzikowi się zaświeciły oczy. -Czy..czy to..to jajo?!- ekscytował się mój przyjaciel. -Tak. Wiesz może jakiego smoka ono jest?- spytałam, Śledzik zniknął mi z oczu, wylatując z klubu na Sztukamięs. Nie było go może z kwadrans, może nawet krócej. W końcu wrócił, na nieszczęście z bliźniakami. -To jajo jest Zębiroga Zzamkogłowego.- powiedział do mnie szeptem Ingerman. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. -Hej, czemu szepczecie?- wołała Szpadka.- O co biega? -Gadać!- Mieczyk wrzasnął. -Nie drzyj się.- Śledzik próbował uciszyć bliźniaka zatykając mu usta ręką. Po chwili ją zabrał i wrócił do oglądania jaja. -Blee, kiedy ty myłeś ręce.- Bliźniak wycierał sobie język dłonią.- Ochyda.- Śledzik wywrócił oczami. -Jesteś pewien, że to jajo jest Zębiroga Zamkogłowego?- spytałam szeptem przyjaciela.- Jedyny Zębiróg na wyspie, to Wym i Jot. -Czy my usłyszeliśmy imiona naszego smoka?- bliźniaki wepchały się zaglądając Śledzikowi przez ramię. Świetnie, no to się zacznie.- Jajo? Skąd wy macie jajo? -Znalazłyśmy je z Wichurą i przyniosłyśmy je tutaj.- oznajmiłam krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Nie znalazłaś żadnej samicy Zębiroga? -Niestety ale nie. Znalazłam tylko jajo.- westchnęłam smutno.- Myślisz, że matka mogła zgubić jajo?- zapytałam. -To bardzo prawdopodobne. Jeśli je zgubiła, może po nie wrócić.- oznajmił Ingerman. -Trzeba będzie przeszukać wyspę. I znaleźć matkę.- powiedziałam, głaszcząc Wichurę która do mnie przyszła.- Hej mała. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Znalazłaś jajo smoka.- moja smocza przyjaciółka warknęła uradowana, zaśmiałam się. -Chwila! Skoro to jajko należy do Zębiroga..- mówił Mieczyk.- To my powinniśmy się nim opiekować.- dokończyła Szpadka. -Wy?!- wybuchliśmy z Śledzikiem śmichem.- Wy opiekować się jajkiem? Nigdy.- otyły blondyn wskazał na rodzeństwo. -Sugerujecie, że jesteśmy nieodpowiedzialni? -Tak.- odpowiedź była prosta i szybka. -Kiedy niby?- Mieczyk spytał opierając ręce na biodrach. -Przypomnę wam, iż przez was o mało wyspa nie zpłoneła.- Śledzik opowiadał.- Albo jak Zjeżdżaliście z lodowca i Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem, musiał was ratować. Albo kiedy wy i Sączysmark ukradliście jaja Zmiennoskrzydłych, myśląc że to magiczne kamienie. Albo... -Dobra, może było parę takich przypadków..- Mieczyk próbował się bronić. -Parę?- spytaliśmy równocześnie z Śledzikiem. -Ej poważnie, pozwólcie nam się nim zaopiekować.- Szpadka nachyliła się oglądając jajo.- Będziemy go pilnować. Będziemy odpowiedzialni, jak nigdy.- westchnęłam i wzięłam Śledzika na bok. Bliźniak podszedł do siostry i razem oglądali jajo. -Śledzik, może... pozwolimy im się nim zaopiekować, no wiesz..dajmy im się wykazać.- mówiłam do przyjaciela szeptem, mieszając się trochę w tym co mówię. Blondyn spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem i zaskoczeniem. -Astrid, uwielbiam cię jesteś bardzo mądra ale, wybacz co teraz powiem. Na głowę upadłaś?- wywróciłam oczami i odwróciłam go wskazując na rodzeństwo. -Może się nauczą odpowiedzialności.- nie wierzę w to co mówię. Mi chyba na serjo odbiło. -Astrid błagam cię powiedz, że żartujesz.- Śledzik spojrzał na mnie błagalnym spojrzeniem. Wyminęłam go, podchodząc do Szpadki i Mieczyka. -Okej, jeśli chcecie opiekować się jajkiem Zębiroga, w porządku. -Zgadzacie się?- Mieczyk odwrócił w moją stronę głowę. -Tak, ale niech mu się coś stanie, nie ręczę za siebie. Zrzucę was z klifu do morza.- pogroziłam im palcem. Po czym się odwróciłam na pięcie, wychodząc z klubu i wskakując na grzbiet Wichury.- Śledzik zbieraj się, lecimy przeszukać wyspę. Miejmy nadzieję, że znajdziemy samicę Zębiroga. Śledzik podrapał Sztukamięs pod brodą i wskoczył na jej grzbiet. -Jeżeli wrócimy, a jaja nie będzie, albo coś mu się stanie, zabiję was.- powiedział zdenerwowany blondyn.- Leć księżnisia.- odlecieliśmy. Bliźniaki zostały z jajem Zębiroga. (Czkawka*) Dobra w końcu skończyłem. Jeden list dla ojca, jeden dla jeźdźców. Teraz trzeba będzie go wysłać. Jedna tyci sprawa, której nie przemyślałem. Jak mam je wysłać? Tutaj nie ma Straszliwców. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, po chwili ktoś je otworzył. Garbus. -Czkawka, Kamir cię prosi do siebie.- oznajmił mi wiking. Wstałem z łóżka i wyszłem z mężczyzną z pokoju. O co może chodzić? -O co chodzi?- zapytałem, gdy szliśmy korytarzem. -Dowiesz się, jak będziesz już w gabinecie. Cierpliwości młodzieńcze.- nagle coś za nami, upadło z hukiem na ziemię. Odwrócilśmy się natychmiastowo. Była to, zbroja rycerska przy której stała starsza kobieta. -Stara zbroja, powinna trafić na złom, albo zostać przerobiona, na coś bardziej przydatnego w użyciu.- złościła się kobieta. -Też tak uważam, mówiłem Kamirowi żeby wywalić to. Ale nie!- rudo siwy wiking pomógł kobiecie podnieść rozwalony metal.- Czkawka, idź do dyrektora.- rozkazał Garbus. Byłem już przed drzwiami do gabinetu, zapukałem. Usłyszałem głośne.: "Wejść!". Wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Wszędzie na ziemi były porozwalane kartki i książki. Takiego bałaganu, to ja jeszcze nie widziałem. Siwy mężczyzna stał przy regale z książkami, odwrócił się twarzą w moją stronę. -Czkawka, witaj młodzieńcze. Zaraz porozmawiamy, tylko muszę jeszcze coś zaznaczyć o tutaj...i jest.- Dyrektor usiadł przy swoim biurku. Wskazał na krzesło bym usiadł. -Postoje, śpieszy mi się. -Dobrze nie nalegam.- skrzyżował dłonie opierając je o blat.- Opowiem ci, co mi się dziś przydarzyło.- poważnie? Będzie mi opowiadał jak mu dzień minął?- Będę się streszczał. Wstałem jak co dzień, zjadłem śniadanie i tak dalej i tak dalej, sam wiesz.- kiwnąłem głową na znak, że czaje o co mu chodzi.- Więc, gdy już wchodziłem do swojego gabinetu, zastałem TO!- wstał i pokazał na pomieszczenie, a raczej bałagan jaki się w nim znajdował. -No widzę, że nie ma tu porządku, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?- zapytałem. -A to Czkawko Haddocku, że to coś- wskazał na sufit pod którym latał Straszliwiec?- to zrobiło, tu ten Bajzel!- krzyknął rozzłoszczony. Co tu robi Straszliwiec Straszliwy? Przecież... -Hej mały!- zawołałem smoka, ten przyleciał do mnie siadając mi na ramieniu.- Ostrostrzał, co ty tutaj robisz?- pytałem gada, drapiąc go pod brodą delikatnie. -Posłuchaj młody Czkawko, wiem jak bardzo uwielbiasz smoki, podobno one to całe twoje życie. Stoick napisał mi to w liście, gdy zgłaszał cię na szkolenie w tej szkole.- zrobiłem wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia gdy to mówił.- Ale szkoła i mój gabinet, to nie jest ich miejsce. -Rozumiem, ale ja nie wiedziałem, że Ostriostrzał za mną przyleci.- tłumaczyłem.- W ogóle skąd on się tutaj wziął?- zapytałem samego siebie. -Nie interesuje mnie to, jak skąd i kiedy. Żadne zwierzaki nie mają wstępu do mojego gabinetu! Koniec i kropka, zrozumiano?!- mówił zdenerwowanym głosem. -Oczywiście.- odpowiedziałem spokojnie. Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale on to spokojny facet, a jednak, pokazał swoją złość. -W porządku.- spokojnie usiadł na swoim fotelu.- To wszystko. Możesz iść, zabierz tego smoka ze sobą.- oznajmił mi. Kiwnąłem głową i wyszłem z pokoju. Wróciłem z Straszliwcem do swojego pokoju, zostawiłem w nim listy. Zacząłem je przywiązywać do noki gada. Skończyłem, otworzyłem okno które znajdowało się w moim pokoju i posadziłem sobie smoka na ramieniu. -Mały, masz lecieć prosto na Koniec Świata, i zostawić im list. Śledzik na, pewno weźmie dwa, gdy się zorientuje, drugi jest dla taty, na pewno cię wyśle na Berk.- rozkazałem Straszliwcowi odlecieć. Ostrostrzał po jakimś czasie zniknął mi z oczu.- Nie miałem jak wysłać listu, a tu nagle problem sam się rozwiązuje.- uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i wróciłem do Szczerbatka. Ściemnia się powoli. Co tam, dzień czy noc. Warzne żeby znów poczuć ten wiatr we włosach, czuć się wolnym i być z przyjacielem. -Hej mordko. -''Cześć.-'' mruknął przyjaźnie mój smok.- Skończyłeś pisać listy? -Tak skończyłem.- odpowiedziałem Nocnej Furii wskakując jej na grzbiet.- Przelećmy się jeszcze raz mordko.- Szczerbatek wzleciał w powietrze. Żadne z nas nie chciało już dzisiaj robić jakiś ćwiczeń. Po prostu spokojne okrążenie do okoła wyspy. -''Jak ty w ogóle wysłałeś te wiadomości?-'' Szczerbek warknął zaciekawiony. -Straszliwiec odwiedził dyrektora. Ta-daam. Wściekł się, w całym gabinecie były rozrzucone książki papiery.- mówiłem kładąc się na grzbiecie smoka.- Gdyby się jeszcze paliło, pomyślałbym, że to sprawka bliźniaków.- zaśmiałem się głośno, Szczerbatek również śmiał się po swojemu. ''-A skąd w ogóle wziął się tam Straszliwiec?- mordka mruknęła pytająco gdy, przestaliśmy się śmiać. -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. I szczerze, nie chce mi się nad tym zastanawiać.- odparłem krótko, wracając do pozycji siedzącej. (Narrator) Wieczorem, gdy na niebie rozlewały się kolory, pod drzwi zamku podjechała kareta. Przed szkołą czekali już Garbus i Kamir. Garbus otworzył drzwiczki od powozu, pomagając wysiąść brunetce. -Witamy waszą wysokość.- przywitał ją siwy mężczyzna.- Jak minęła podróż? -Dobrze, ale jestem nieco zmęczona.- oznajmiła im dziewczyna. -Na pewno. A gdzie książęta?- zapytał dyrektor. Rozalia, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, spoglądając na karetę którą chwilę temu jechała. W powozie Książę Karol próbował obudzić Rolanda, który zasnął podczas jazdy. -Roland obudź się wreszcie.- szturchał go blondyn.- Roland wstawaj no... -Mmmm, jeszcze pięć minut...- Karol się wkurzył i walnął bruneta w głowę. Momentalnie się obudził.- Co, co? Ty..? -Tak ja. Wstawaj. Jesteśmy na miejscu.- oznajmił chłopak i wyszedł z karety. Od razu napotkał spojrzenie mężczyzn stojących przy drzwiach do wielkiego budynku.- Dobry wieczór.- przywitał się. -Dobry.- odpowiedział Garbus.- Gdzie trzeci kolega?- spytał, w tym momencie z powozu wyszedł zaspany chłopak. Przetarł oczy i stanął obok Karola.- Chyba cię obudziliśmy. -Nie skąd.- odpowiedział ziewając. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł ból w ramieniu. Blondyn go mocno szturchnął.- Ała! Co ci odbiło.- zapytał rozmasowując ramię. -Zachowuj się jak książę.- szepnął dyskretnie w odpowiedzi. -Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić.- odparł zły Ronald. Księżniczka Roza wywróciła oczami i podeszła bliżej dyrektora i wikinga. Jako jedyna umiała się zachowywać w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Jako jedyna nie wdawała się w kłótnie awantury, przepychanki i takie różne inne rzeczy. -Naprawdę jestem zmęczona podróżą, moi nowi znajomi też, pewnie dlatego zachowują się tak, jak się zachowują.- mówiła spokojnym tonem, gdy chłopcy mieli zamiar zaraz skoczyć na siebie. -Garbusie pokarzesz uczniom ich pokoje.- powiedział Kamir spoglądając na rudo siwego wikinga.- Zaraz kogoś poprosimy, by przyniósł wam do pokoi bagaże.- dodał spoglądając na dziewczynę. -Chodźmy.- Garbus wszedł z brunetką do budynku. Od razu ruszył przed siebie. -Karol! Ronald!- zawołała księżniczka. Twarze chłopców od razu padły na dziewczynę, Roza odwróciła stała w drzwiach.- Przestańcie się zachowywać jak dzieci i chodźcie do środka.- powiedziała po czym poszła za Garbusem. Książęta spojrzeli po sobie i poszli za brunetką. (Astrid*) Latam tak ze Śledzikiem już chyba z pół dnia i nic. Nie ma smoka. Przecież samo jajo się nie zniosło. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. -Astrid, wracajmy już. I tak nic nie znajdziemy.- blondyn zawołał.- Ściemnia się.- westchnęłam ze zmęczenia. Mój przyjaciel ma rację, nie znajdziemy tej smoczycy. -W porządku.- odrzekłam zrezygnowana.- Wracajmy na Koniec Świata. Śledzik i ja zawróciliśmy soki i wróciliśmy do domu. Mam wielką nadzieję, że jajko będzie całe, z bliźniakami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Niedaleko było już widać naszą bazę. W klubie paliło się światło. Polecieliśmy tam. Zastaliśmy w środku bliźniaki, Heathere i Sączysmarka. -Sączysmark Heathera? Wszystko okej?- spytałam, patrzyli się na rodzeństwo które siedziało i wpatrywało się w jajo, na którym siedziała kura. -Nie.- powiedział krótko czarnowłosy.- Co wy robicie?- spytał podchodząc do bliźniaków. -Pilnujemy jaja.- odpowiedziała mu Szpadka. -Że co? Wy?!- krzyknął z niedowierzaniem -Masz jakiś przyjacielu problem?- Bliźniak stanął na przed Smarkiem. Nie, nie będzie kłótni! -Hej-ej-ej. Spokój. Smark, pozwoliłam im się zaopiekować jajem Zębiroga. -Im?- wskazał na rodzeństwo.- Odwaliło ci do reszty?- w tym momencie walnęłam go z pięści w brzuch.- Ała. Uważam, że to był kompletnie- spojrzałam na niego zła.- bardzo dobry pomysł.- wywróciłam oczami i odwróciłam się twarzą do Mieczyka. -Przyznaję jestem w szoku.- pochwaliłam blondyna, usiadłam obok jego siostry.- Myślałam, że sobie nie poradzicie. A jednak... -Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć droga kumpelo, jesteśmy świetnymi nianiami. Ciocia Szpadka- mówiła wskazując na siebie bliźniaczka i wskazała na brata.- i wujek Mieczyk są świetnymi opiekunami.- mówiła dumnie. Zaśmiałam się. Chwilę później, stanęli koło nas Śledzik i Heathera. -Ciekawe kiedy się wykluje?- powiedział ciekawy Ingerman. -Wszystko zależy od tego kiedy samica je zniosła.- odpowiedziała czarnowłosa, przyglądając się jaju. -Róbcie co chcecie, ale ja zamierzam iść spać!- oznajmił Sączysmark, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia wołając Hakokła, który od razu zjawił się obok wikinga.- Dobranoc.- krzyknął odlatując. Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę i rozeszliśmy się do swoich domów. Musimy się wyspać. Muszę odpocząć. Reszta również. Zasnęłam, prosząc Odyna oto, by dzisiejszej nocy nie nawiedzały mnie koszmary. Sen przyszedł szybko, a jak szybko się skończy? Nie wiem... '''Witajcie kochani. Oto kolejny NEXT, mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Jak zwykle przepraszam za błędy jeśli je znajdziecie. I zapraszam na kolejne rozdziały. Buziaki :)' Rozdział.11 (Narrator) Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem wrócili już do szkoły. Brunet odprowadził swojego smoczego przyjaciela do stajni, ściągnął mu siodło i się z nim pożegnał. Jak to zwykle zresztą. Później poszedł do swojego pokoju. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że Straszliwiec doleci z pocztą, za nie długo na Koniec Świata. Wszedł do wnętrza pomieszczenia i zastał, Zefira, leżał na łóżku. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na rudowłosego. Pomyślał, że śpi więc również postanowił się położyć. Spojrzał jeszcze raz przez okno, widział Szczerbatka jak leżał sobie i spał. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Jeździec Nocnej Furii, położył się, z zamiarem pójścia spać. (Narrator, Koniec Świata*) Wyspę okryła ciemna peleryna, ozdobiona lśniącymi gwiazdami. Cisza i spokój w domach jeźdźców, prawie wszystkich. Tylko z domu Hofferson dało się usłyszeć krzyki. Wojowniczka, znów nie mogła spać spokojnie, ponownie odwiedziły ją koszmary. (Astrid*) ''Ogarniała mnie mgła. Gęsta i nie kończąca się mgła. Nie widziałam nic, prócz pustki. Stałam w miejscu, zrobiłam dwa kroki przed siebie, ziemia się za mną zaczęła kruszyć. zrobiłam kolejne dwa kroki na przód, ziemia znowu zaczęła się zapadać. Zaczęłam biec, a ziemia waliła się za mną. Nagle się przewróciłam, upadłam na plecy. Nie poczułam bólu. Zamiast niego, usłyszałam głosy, podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Ujrzałam twarze przyjaciół. Stali nade mną i śmiali się mi wrednie w twarz. '' ''-Nie pasujecie do siebie.- zaśmiał się Sączysmark. Przynajmniej wyglądał na niego, tak jak i cała reszta. '' '-Już na pewno o tobie zapomniał.- mówił z drwiną w głosie Mieczyk. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. ''-On cię nie kocha!- wrzasnęła w moją stronę Heathera.- Słyszycie? Nie kocha jej!- Śmiała się okrutnie, do niej dołączyli pozostali jeźdźcy. To nie może się dziać. To nie są oni, to nie oni... Moi przyjaciele, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedzieli..nigdy.'' Wstałam na równe nogi, nie wierzę w te kłamstwa. Spoglądałam po ich twarzach, śmiali się podle. Poczułam, wielką złość, buzowała we mnie. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. '' ''W pewnym momencie, zauważyłam jak z gęstej mgły wyłania się postać. Większa od nas. ''-Mój syn z tobą, nie będzie. NIGDY!- Stoick stanął nade mną, mówiąc podniesionym tonem.-Ja do tego nie dopuszczę!- Krzyknął. Odbiegłam od nich jak najszybciej. W biegu zaczęły mi z oczu lecieć łzy. Byłam, zrozpaczona. Ciągle słyszałam głos, moja głowa mogła w każdej chwili eksplodować.'' Biegłam przed siebie, bijąc się z myślami i głosami w moim umyśle. Nie zauważyłam przepaści. Prawie spadłam z klifu. Jedynie na dół zleciały, małe kamyczki, które zniknęły w gęstej mgle. Cofnęłam się trochę. Upadłam na kolana, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś kładzie mi dłonie na ramionach. Odsunęłam wolno dłonie, od twarzy i odwróciłam głowę w kierunku swoich ramion. Ujrzałam rękaw czerwonej tuniki. '' ''Podniosłam powoli wzrok do góry. Napotkałam zatroskane zielone oczy. Rozpoznałam je. Gwałtownie się odsunęłam. ''-Spokojnie.- mówił szeptem brunet. Po czym kucnął przede mną, dotknął mojego policzka. Kciukiem otarł moją łzę, która po nim spływała. Zacisnęłam powieki i odsunęłam głowę od jego ręki.'' ''-Odejdź...Ciebie nie ma.- oplotłam nogi ramionami, kładąc głowę na kolana. Zamknęłam oczy.- Nie ma...-wyszeptałam, kolejna łza spłynęła z mego policzka. '' Po krótkiej chwili, poczułam jak ktoś gładzi mnie po włosach, drugą ręką mnie przytula do siebie. Na początku nie miałam zamiaru, poddać się temu gestowi, ale odpuściłam i oparłam głowę o jego ramię. Przez jakiś czas siedziałam tak wtulona w niego. Minęło sporo czasu, mgła zaczęła się rozpływać, promyki słońca wyłoniły się zza chmur. Niespodziewanie obok nas pojawiła się Nocna Furia, trąciła bruneta nosem. Chłopak wstał i pogłaskał smoka po łbie. ''-Lecimy Szczerbatku?- pytanie skierował w stronę gada.'' ''-Co? Gdzie lecicie?- wstałam gwałtownie, stając tuż obok niego.'' ''-Wrócę, do ciebie.- oznajmił mi biorąc moją twarz w swoje dłonie, dotknęłam ich. Po krótkiej, chwili złączyłam się z nim w pocałunku. Oderwał się ode mnie, wciąż głaskał mój policzek. Spojrzałam w jego głębokie zielone jak las, oczy.- Muszę iść.- odsunął się ode mnie, wsiadł na swojego czarnego smoczego przyjaciela.- Okej mordko, leci...-Nie dokończył bo mu przerwałam, łapiąc go za rękę którą trzymał na uchwycie przy siodle.'' ''-Zostań ze mną.- patrzyłam na niego, błagalnym wzrokiem.- Proszę cię.- brunet zamknął oczy, pokręcił smutno głową.'' ''-Nie mogę. Chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Przepraszam...- mówił smutno.- Lećmy mordko.- wzbił się w niebo.'' ''-Czkawka! Czkawka! Wracaj, błagam cię!- krzyczałam za nim. Ciągle miałam nadzieję, że zawróci. Wołałam, ile sił w płucach. Zaczął mi znikać z pola widzenia. Aż zniknął całkowicie.- CZKAWKA!- Krzyknęłam na całe gardło. Ziemia się pode mną, zapadła...'' -NIE!- obudziłam się z krzykiem. Spadłam z łóżka. -Astrid!?- usłyszałam znajome mi głosy. Coś mnie chwyciło i posadziło z powrotem na łóżku, z którego spadłam.- Wszystko dobrze?- Heathera dotknęła mojego ramienia, pytając z troską. (Narrator, Koniec Świata) -Co się stało?- spytał Jorgenson. -Słyszeliśmy krzyki.- Szpadka oparła się o łóżko. Astrid się nie odezwała przez jakąś chwilę. Ciszę przerwał Mieczyk, którego cisza zaczęła powoli irytować. -Mów do młota Thora, co się dzieje.- Bliźniak dostał w głowę od Smarka, który stał obok blondyna. -Zamknij się! -Miałam koszmar. Zadowoleni?- wojowniczka wstała z łóżka i zaczęła przypinać sobie naramienniki, które ściągnęła na noc kładąc się spać. Przyjaciele obserwowali blondynkę po czym, wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. -Powiesz co ci się śniło?- zapytał Śledzik. Martwił się o Astrid, nie tylko on. -Po co? Żebyście się śmiali?!- Astrid krzyczała zła. Jej zachowanie było do niej nie podobne. -Nie krzycz.- uspokajała ją Heathera, blondynka odwróciła się twarzą w stronę przyjaciół. Spoglądała na nich z odrazą.- Astrid, nie będziemy się śmiać. -Martwimy się o ciebie.- powiedział Ingerman. Wojowniczka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, odwróciła się do nich plecami. - -Powiedz co się dzieje.- nalegał czarnowłosy, jeźdźczyni nie odzywała się. Zagryzła wargę, z nadmiaru emocji. -Astrid? -Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!- odwróciła się gwałtownie w ich stronę, podeszła do Smarka i popchnęła go tak mocno, że prawie się przewrócił.- Nie odzywaj się!- złapała go za gardło. Heathera i Mieczyk, próbowali odciągnąć blondynkę od wikinga. -Astrid uspokój się!- mówiła czarnowłosa widząc, jak Jorgenson robi się czerwony, blondynka go dusiła. -Co ci odbiło?- Mieczyk odsuwał przyjaciółkę od chłopaka, ta się wyrywała.- No weź, że się...uspokój! -Zostawcie mnie! -Po tym upadku z łóżka, chyba się za mocno walnęłaś w głowę!- odparł bliźniak, Hofferson walnęła go z pięści w brzuch. Blondyn zgiął się w pół.- Ała! Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dziewczynę, z przerażeniem. Smark rozmasowywał sobie szyję, a bliźniak usiadł na łóżku zwijając się z bólu. Zimny wzrok Astrid, mierzył wszystkich w pokoju, atmosfera była bardzo nieprzyjemna. Nikt nie chciał się odzywać. Każdy ich ruch, każde słowo wypowiedziane do niej, odbierała jako atak. To nie było normalne. -Idźcie z tond!- warknęła zła pokazując im drzwi. Jeźdźcy nie drgnęli, Śledzik chciał coś powiedzieć ale zrezygnował widząc, złość Hofferson.- Wynoście się! Nie chcę was widzieć!- Krzyczała. Jeźdźcy wyszli z domu przyjaciółki. Smutni, przez to jak ich potraktowała. Heathera stanęła w progu, gdy wychodziła ostatnia. Spojrzała w oczy przyjaciółki, lśniły złością, a przede wszystkim bólem. -Źle z tobą, i to bardzo.- mówiła smutnym głosem.- Kiedy ochłoniesz, porozmawiamy. Potrzebujesz tego.- powiedziała i odeszła. Heathera usłyszała jeszcze za sobą trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Westchnęła i poszła do siebie, sfrustrowana zachowaniem wojowniczki. Astrid oparła się o drzwi, osunęła się na ziemię. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu biorąc głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej co zrobiła, jak się zachowała, jak potraktowała najbliższe jej osoby. Przesadziła totalnie, na całej linii. Schowała twarz w dłonie, kryjąc łzy. Cały czas słyszała w głowie słowa przyjaciółki "Źle z tobą, i to bardzo". -Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?- cicho pytała samą siebie.- Co ja zrobiłam?!- uderzyła pięścią o drewniane deski. Niebieskie oczy Astrid, wypełniały słone krople łez których nie miała zamiaru hamować. Dała im po prostu spłynąć, po jej twarzy. -Co ja zrobiłam... (Czkawka*) Przewracam się z boku na bok. Nie mogę zasnąć, czemu? Położyłem się na plecach i skupiłem wzrok na suficie. Ciemność. To jedyne co widzę. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściłem powietrze. Nie jestem zmęczony. Nie spodziewanie usłyszałem znajomy mi głos. -Nie śpisz?- zapytał nagle. Wsadziłem sobie ręce za głowę i westchnąłem. -Nie.- odpowiedziałem. -Myślisz nad czymś?- nie odpowiedziałem.- Pogadamy?- spytał, westchnąłem cicho i odwróciłem się w jego stronę opierając się na łokciu, on zrobił to samo.- Stary wszystko okej? -Tak.- odpowiedziałem. -Nie widać. O czym, lub o kim myślisz?- dopytywał mnie, z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Zamknąłem oczy, kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszce.- Czkawka? -Ja...ja po prostu...- co mam mu powiedzieć? Na brodę Odyna. -Myślałem, że się kumplujemy.- odwróciłem się w jego stronę. -Bo się kumplujemy.- zapewniłem go. -Więc?- spuściłem głowę i zacząłem bawić się rogiem poduszki.- Powiedz co ci leży na wątrobie. -Myślę o ojcu, przyjaciołach i w ogóle o wszystkim.- odpowiedziałem przygnębiony.- Nie wiem co u nich, martwię się trochę.- co ja mówię, bardzo się martwię. Nie wiem co się z nimi dzieje. -Wysłałeś im list, na pewno ci odpiszą.- westchnąłem i zamknąłem na chwilę oczy.- To nie wszystko, prawda? Coś jeszcze chodzi ci po głowie.- wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do szafy. Obok niej były dwie torby, które ściągnąłem, ze Szczerbatka gdy tu przylecieliśmy. Do jednej zapakowałem zapasową nogę, lunetę i butelkę z wodą. Resztę uznałem, że skombinuję na miejscu. Do drugiej spakowałem inne ważne dla mnie rzeczy. Szkic wszystkich jeźdźców, w Smoczej Akademii. Miałem piętnaście lat, gdy go narysowałem. Nie zniszczył się, ani trochę. Spoglądałem na niego i uśmiechnąłem się, wpatrzony w kartkę papieru. Gdy byliśmy dziećmi, wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Odłożyłem obrazek na bok, sięgnąłem głębiej do plecaka i znalazłem tam mój notes, był razem z ołówkiem. Moje stare i nowe zapiski. Moje przemyślenia, plany. Wsadziłem rękę jeszcze głębiej szukając rzeczy, tak bardzo dla mnie ważnej. I znalazłem. Wisiorek który podarowała mi Astrid, w Święta Snoggletoga. Sam dałem jej w prezencie nowy topór, z którego się bardzo ucieszyła. Wisior dało się otworzyć. W środku widniał zarys smoka, a dokładniej Nocnej Furii. Zacząłem go oglądać z każdej strony, przejeżdżałem palcami po jego konturach i brzegach. Ścisnąłem go w pięści, którą włożyłem pod brodę. -Czkawka?- usłyszałem głos za sobą. Podniosłem głowę, nade mną stał rudowłosy chłopak. Spuściłem znowu głowę, otwierając ręce, na moich dłonie opadł srebrny wisior.- Co to jest? -Prezent, od mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.- uśmiechnąłem się wypowiadając te słowa. -Tylko przyjaciółki?- dopytał, westchnąłem. Nie odpowiedziałem mu. Odpuścił.- Bardzo ładny.- powiedział. -Taak.- mówiłem obracając go w dłoniach.- Jest jedyną rzeczą, która mi przypomina o niej tutaj. Tęsknię za nią. Nie wiem, co u niej.- mówiłem z żalem w głosie. Po chwili poczułem dłoń na ramieniu. To była ręka Zefira, spojrzałem na niego. -Ona na pewno też tęskni. Ale ani się obejrzysz, a wrócisz do niej i pozostałych przyjaciół.- powiedział i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.- Wstawaj, musimy się wyspać. Jutro nowy dzień, poczujesz się lepiej. Zrezygnowany wstałem i wróciłem do łóżka, trzymając w ręku wisior. Usiadłem na łóżku zapinając go sobie na szyi. Wierząc, że Astrid jest tu ze mną. Nie ważne czy dzieliły nas kilometry, oceany, niebo czy co kolwiek innego. Jeśli się kogoś kocha, nie ma znaczenia jak jesteś daleko od bliskiej ci osoby, ponieważ sercem i duszą jesteś z nim bliżej niż ci się wydaje. Mimo, że czasami o tym nie wiemy. Położyłem się zamykając oczy. Pragnąc we śnie, zobaczyć te piękne niebieskie, głębokie jak ocean oczy. I uśmiech którego mi tak brakuje od kilku dni, które wydawały się wiecznością. (Narrator) Jeźdźcy nie mogli zasnąć po tym, co się wydarzyło w domu ich przyjaciółki. Więc polecieli do Klubu Końca Świata. Jedni usiedli przy stole, drudzy podpierali ściany, inni chodzili po pomieszczeniu, nerwowo w tą i z powrotem. -Przegięła. Tyle mogę powiedzieć.- powiedział otyły blondyn. -Przegięła to za mało powiedziane.- oburzyła się bliźniaczka.- Oszalała do reszty. -Zgadzam się z tobą siostrzyczko. Kto bije cię bez ostrzeżenia.- wykrzyknął.- Trzeba powiedzieć, że zamierza uderzyć. -Coś jest z nią nie tak. Wczoraj rano, też była wściekła.- zastanawiała się Heathera. -Ale nie do takiego stopnia.- odrzekł z poirytowaniem Ingerman. -Ona potrzebuje pomocy.- Heathera spojrzała na pozostałych. Mieli krzywe miny.- O co chodzi? -Nie wydaje mi się, że chce ją otrzymać.- w głosie smarka dało się dostrzec wątpliwość. -Heathera, ona zwariowała.- bliźniak krzyknął.- Astrid mnie walnęła, a Smarka prawie udusiła. -Ona nad sobą nie panowała.- czarnowłosa broniła przyjaciółki mimo iż wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele mają rację. -Właśnie! Nie panowała! Co zrobi następnym razem? Odrąbie komuś głowę Toporem?!- blondynka zaczęła wymachiwać rękami na wszystkie strony, o mało jaja nie strąciła ze stołu. Na szczęście złapał je Thorston. -Uważaj siostra, bo rozbijesz nasze jajo!- powiedział wkładając jajo do skrzynki wyłożonej sianem.- Śpij mały Jocie i Wymie. Wujek Mieczyk nie da was rozbić. -To zróbmy coś żeby, nie doszło do tragedii.- Śledzik zabrał głos. -Masz jakiś pomysł? Geniuszu?- zapytał Sączysmark. -Na razie nie, ale... -To jak coś wymyślisz daj znać.- powiedział dosiadając się do stołu i nalał sobie kubek mleka. To samo zrobił, Śledzik. Wszyscy główkowali, próbując coś wymyślić. I nic, cisza jak makiem zasiał. - Ludzie błagam was, tu ma być burza mózgów.- mówił Mieczyk głaszcząc swoją kurę po piórkach. -Czkawka!- Heathera zawołała, Śledzik i Sączysmark od razu wypluli mleko, które przed chwilą znajdowało się w ustach. -Co?!- wrzasnęli wszyscy razem. -Czkawka, jest potrzebny.- powtórzyła. -Ymm, jakbyś nie zauważyła słodziutka. Czkawki tu nie ma.- oznajmił jej bliźniak. -Wiem. -I co? Zamierzasz go ściągnąć, ze szkolenia?- zapytała Szpadka.- Powodzenia. -Napiszemy do niego, co się tutaj dzieje.- powiedziała czarnowłosa. -Co mu napiszemy?- zapytał z drwiną w głosie, Jorgenson.- Cześć Czkawka, co u ciebie? Mamy tutaj, mały problem z Astrid. Zwariowała, oszalała i zbzikowała. Nie panuje nad sobą i nas bije, dusi i rzuca w nas kubkami z mlekiem. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać i siedzi sobie w pokoju, zanosząc się płaczem. Nie no, świetny pomysł. Od razu przyleci. -Muszę ci przyznać rację. Choć robię to niechętnie.- mówił Śledzik.- Czkawka wróci na Koniec Świata, a Stoick zżuci nas z klifu, za ściągnięcie jego syna ze szkolenia. -To wymyślcie coś lepszego.- zaproponowała Heathera. Cisza, znowu.- Skoro nie ma żadnych innych pomysłów, zostajemy przy liście do Czkawki.- powiedziała i wyszła z Klubu wracając do siebie. Witam was moje mordeczki. Oto kolejny next. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Kolejny rozdział jest w robocie. Ostatnio mam takie nadchnienie, Ahhh! Jak zwykle, przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne i zapraszam na kolejne rozdziały! Ale mam strzał adrenaliny, ojojoj. Wy sobie czytajcie, a ja wracam do pisania kolejnego nexta. Buziaki :) Rozdział.12 (Astrid*) Stałam na przeciwko domu Czkawki. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i weszłam do jego wnętrza. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak przed jego odlotem. Nie naruszone, wszystko w tym samym miejscu. Na ścianach wisiały ogony, Szczerbatka. Oglądałam je już nie raz. Ale, za każdym razem, wywołują u mnie zachwyt. Przypomniałam sobie jak, Gustaw nas odwiedził, postrącał prawie wszystkie lotki, ze ściany. Przy ścianie stały również drewniane skrzynki na których można było usiąść, albo coś położyć. Obok ściany znajdował się również nie wielki kufer. Otworzyłam go, w środku znalazłam zapasowe noki Czkawki. Gogle które zrobił z mazi Śmiercipieśnia, i inne rzeczy. Gdy odwróciłam się za siebie dostrzegłam schody prowadzące na górę. Wspięłam się po nich. Na piętrze znajdował się kamienny płat, na którym spał Szczerbatek, obok było łóżko chłopaka. Kołdra prawie zrzucona na ziemię i jedna poduszka owinięta skórą z jaka. Usiadłam na drewnianym łóżku, rozglądając się po domu. Przypomniałam sobie, jak pewnego dnia mój przyjaciel postanowił sam polecieć do Viggo i sam się z nim zmierzyć. Tylko on i Szczerbatek. Nic nam nie powiedział. Wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem. Wylądował przed swoją chatą, zobaczyłam go gdy wracałam z Wichurą z patrolu. Od razu do niego podleciałam. Wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść, a Szczerbek był wykończony. Chłopak starał się mnie uspokoić mówiąc, że nic mu nie jest. Nie uwierzyłam mu, głupia bym była gdybym mu uwierzyła! Natychmiast zaciągnęłam go do środka, a sama pobiegłam po szmatę z czystą wodą. Gdy wróciłam zaczęłam mu przemywać rany. Widziałam, że nie sprawia mu to najmniejszej przyjemności, dodatkowo karciłam go za to co zrobił. Próbował się tłumaczyć, ale ja go nie słuchałam. Co chwilę mu przerywałam w zdaniu. ''-Znowu próbujesz działać na własną rękę! Kolejny raz chcesz robić wszystko sam.- mówiłam, przemywając mu ranę z policzka. Syknął z bólu.- Przepraszam.- powiedziałam.'' ''-Nic się nie stało.- syknął kolejny raz.- Astrid, przepraszam, że nic wam nie powiedziałem ale...'' ''-Mieliśmy być zespołem. Co? Myślałeś, że sam sobie z nimi poradzisz?- krzyknęłam na bruneta.- Czkawka! Nie dasz rady sam!'' ''-Wiem, ja chciałem tylko...'' ''-Zabić siebie i Szczerbatka? Gratulacje, prawie ci się to udało!'' ''-Miałem nadzieję, że się uda.- jęknął z bólu.'' ''-Mogłeś tam zginąć, a my byśmy o tym nie wiedzieli.- mówiłam ostrym tonem. Spojrzałam wściekła na niego. On odwrócił wzrok.'' ''-Przepraszam.- wyszeptał.'' ''-Postąpiłeś nieodpowiedzialnie, bezmyślnie, nierozważnie.- mówiłam płucząc brudną od krwi szmatkę.'' ''-Wiem Astrid. Wiem...'' ''-I co z tego? Następnym razem będzie to samo.- rzuciłam szmatkę do wiadra.'' ''-To nie prawda.- zaprzeczył.- Ja chciałem tylko...'' ''-Uratować smoki, pokonać go. I co? I jak zwykle, nie wyszło.- podsumowałam wściekła patrząc na niego. Gotowało się we mnie. Czkawka tylko westchnął.- Czemu ty nigdy nie słuchasz?!- spytałam, ale nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnęłam z wiadra mokrą, ściereczkę i ją wykręciłam.'' ''-Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.- odparł po krótkiej chwili. '' ''-Nic nie mów, tylko zaciśnij zęby, bo teraz może za szczypać.- powiedziałam. Chłopak wykonał moje polecenie. Syknął ponownie, gdy dotknęłam jego rany na szyi chcąc ją przemyć.- Przepraszam, nie chcący.-Siedzieliśmy jakiś czas w ciszy. Po chwili usłyszałam swoje imię wypowiedziane, przez mojego przyjaciela. '' ''-Astrid.- nieśmiało spojrzał na mnie, podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam mu w oczy.- Dziękuję. Za wszystko.- wpatrywałam się w niego i słuchałam każdego słowa, wypowiedzianego z jego ust.- Postąpiłem źle, wiem o tym. Popełniłem błąd, powinienem powiedzieć wam, ale nie puścilibyście mnie...- chciałam mu przerwać, ale uciszył mnie gestem ręki.- Daj mi dokończyć.- mówił, postanowiłam go wysłuchać do końca.- Nie chcę was narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.- kontynuował.- Astrid, jestem wstanie zginąć za Szczerbatka, jeźdźców, smoki i za ciebie. Byle byście byli bezpieczni.- nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. Patrzyłam się w jego oczy, które były pełne strachu, smutku i bezradności. Chłopak chwycił mnie za rękę, nie wyrwałam jej. Ścisnął moją dłoń delikatnie. Wolną ręką dotknęłam jego policzka, głaszcząc go delikatnie, uważając na bliznę, już przemytą. Brunet zamknął oczy.'' ''-Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, Czkawka.- szepnęłam do niego. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Otworzył oczy, i spojrzał w moje.- Nie rób mi więcej tego.- szepnęłam ponownie a on mnie nagle przytulił. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliśmy tak przytuleni do siebie, po jakimś czasie odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Wstałam i dałam mu całusa w policzek. Po czym wzięłam wiaderko do ręki i poszłam w stronę wyjścia. Stanęłam w drzwiach, uśmiechając się w jego stronę. Czkawka odwzajemnił gest. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi wychodząc z chaty mojego przyjaciela.'' (Narrator) Blondynka położyła się na łóżku bruneta. Owinęła nogi ramionami. Po kilku sekundach, rozpłakała się. Silna i nigdy nie poddająca się, Astrid Hofferson zaczynała się poddawać. A to oznaczało, tragiczny stan psychiczny wojowniczki. Na którego nie pomogły by żadne zioła, czy leki Gothi. Sztuczki szamanki, także by nie zadziałały. Tu potrzebne nie było coś. Ale ktoś kto przywróciłby dawną Astrid. A jedyna osoba która mogła to zrobić, była daleko od niej. I zbyt szybko jej nie zobaczy. Heathera i Sączysmark właśnie wracali do klubu Końca Świata, gdy zauważyli otwarte drzwi w domu Haddoka. Zdziwili się tym widokiem i podlecieli do chaty. Hakokieł i Szpicruta wylądowali obok domu chłopaka. Jeźdźcy zsiedli z Smoków i podeszli bliżej otwartych drzwi. -Słyszysz to?- zapytała Heathera, przyjaciela. -Co? -Płacz.- powiedziała i weszła do środka. Za nią wszedł Jorgenson. Cicho nasłuchiwali dźwięku. Czarnowłosa spojrzała w górę. Odwróciła się w stronę Sączysmarka i pokazała mu schody.- Choć za mną.- wdrapali się cicho na piętro. -Astrid?- szepnęli zdziwieni przyjaciele. Dziewczyna nie drgnęła, jakby nie słyszała ich. Chłopak i dziewczyna, spojrzeli po sobie. Heathera nie mogła patrzeć na dziewczynę w takim stanie i postanowiła do niej podejść. -Zostaw ją.- zatrzymał ją przyjaciel. Czarnowłosa zmierzyła wzrokiem Jorgensona, spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i z powrotem odwróciła się twarzą do wikinga. -Mam ją zostawić? Żartujesz sobie. W takim stanie?- spytała cicho, wściekła dziewczyna. -Ja nie mam zamiaru, znowu zostać duszonym.- warknął zły i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. -To twoja przyjaciółka.- powiedziała stanowczo. Wiking bąknął coś pod nosem. Heathera spojrzała z pogardą na chłopaka i usiadła obok płaczącej blondynki. Zaczęła głaskać jej ramię.- Astrid...- szeptała. -Tęsknię za nim.- wyszlochała rozpaczliwie. Heathera spojrzała na Smarka który, również spojrzał na nią, a potem przeniósł wzrok na leżącą blondynkę. Czarnowłosa przeniosła rękę na głowę przyjaciółki, rozczesując jej włosy palcami. -Wiemy Astrid.- mówiła z troską w głosie jeźdźczyni Zbiczatrzasła. -Przepraszam, tak bardzo żałuję tego jak was potraktowałam.- powiedziała Hofferson siadając obok przyjaciółki. Spojrzała na Smarka.- Sączysmark, przepraszam.- głos jej się łamał. Twarz dziewczyny była cała mokra od łez, a oczy z czerwieniały. Jeździec Koszmara Ponocnika, patrzył na wojowniczkę. Widział cierpienie w jej oczach. Nie wytrzymał tego widoku. -Nie ma sprawy, nie raz byłem duszony. Czy to przez bliźniaki, czy ciebie.- zaśmiał się pokazując, że zapomina o całej sprawie. Heathera przytuliła przyjaciółkę do siebie.- Wszystko gra.- zapewnił z uśmiechem wiking. Astrid zamknęła oczy, oparta o ramię przyjaciółki. Jeźdźcy siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Czarnowłosa co chwilę odgarniała kosmyki włosów z czoła przyjaciółki. Astrid zasnęła. Sączysmark pomógł Heatherze, położyć ją na łóżku Haddocka. Nakryli ją kocem i wyszli cicho z domu chłopaka. Polecieli do klubu. Wylądowali i weszli do Środka, zastali tam Śledzika i skaczące po nim bliźniaki. -Hej spokój!- Heathera odciągnęła Szpadkę, a Smark Mieczyka. Chłopak mógł w końcu się uwolnić. Wstał i usiadł przy stole, wyciągając kartkę z kieszeni.- Śledziku, co tam masz? -Ostrostrzał przyleciał z listem. -Może to z Berk?- zapytał czarnowłosy chłopak. -Zaraz się przekonamy.- blondyn odwinął kartkę. Zamrugał kilka razy oczami, z niedowierzaniem.- Nie no oślepłem. -Pokaż to!- Smark wyrwał mu kartkę papieru, po chwili również jego oczy nie dowierzały w to co widzą.- Nie możliwe. -Dosyć tego!- Heathera zabrała im kartkę.- Pokażcie co tu...jest? -Czkawka napisał!- Śledzik piał z zachwytu. Heathera zaczęła na szybkiego czytać wiadomość. -Co pisze, co pisze?- Szpadka skoczyła na ciemnowłosą przewracając ją na ekscytującego się Śledzika, na co ten upadł na ziemię, a dziewczyny na nim. Boom!- Sorki.- Heathera spiorunowała bliźniaczkę wzrokiem, przy okazji pomagając wstać blondynowi. -Pisze, że wszystko u niego dobrze. Miejsce w które przyleciał wygląda niesamowicie, ludzie są mili i ogólnie mu się podoba. W poniedziałek zaczyna szkolenie. -Momencik, drobne pytanie.- wtrącił Mieczyk, przyjaciele spojrzeli na chłopaka.- On jeszcze nie zaczął tego szkolenia?- wszyscy wywrócili oczami, wzdychając ciężko.- No co? -Wracając, pisze także, że tęskni i chciałby już wracać. -Ooo, on za nami tęskni. My też za nimi tęsknimy.- Szpadka się uśmiechnęła. Pozostali również, pojawił się uśmiech na ustach.- O czym jeszcze pisze? -Pyta się jak sobie radzimy i...prosi by mu odpisać.- wszyscy zamilkli, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu znów stała się poważna. Ciszę przerwał Mieczyk, ostatnio cały czas to robi. -Mam!- zawołał podskakując. -Co?- zapyta bliźniaczka. -Odwiedzimy go!- zawołał z entuzjazmem.- Polecimy do niego, świetny pomysł co nie?- przyjaciele skupili swoje spojrzenie na blondynie, po chwili Śledzik zabrał głos. -Nie możemy.- odezwał się Śledzik.- On się tam uczy. -Chyba nie powiesz mi, że nie znajdzie trochę czasu dla swoich przyjaciół.- Smark przerwał Ingermanowi. -My nawet nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie jest to szkolenie.- Heathera dodała. -Nie mamy mapy. Zresztą, nie możemy tak sobie zostawić wyspy.- tłumaczył Śledzik.- Mamy jajo smoka na głowie. Co jak się wykluje? -Jajko smoka to teraz jest, nasz najmniejszy problem.- powiedział Sączysmark strzelając się w czoło. -Czyli, mamy brać się za pisanie?- zapytał zniechęcony Mieczyk. -Tak. Odpiszemy mu co u nas. Ale ani słowa o stanie Astrid.- zagroziła palcem Czarnowłosa. -Okej, ale czemu?- spytał się Thorston, nie rozumiejąc zdenerwowania dziewczyny.- Chyba powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim. -Powinien ale... -Nie może.- dokończył odpowiadać za Heatherę otyły blondyn.- Ani słowa, o tym, że Astrid ma depresję. -Kto powiedział, że ją ma? -Brat jaki ty jesteś głupi. Nie widzisz jaka jest przygnębiona?- Mieczyk, podrapał się po brodzie jakby starał się sobie przypomnieć zachowanie przyjaciółki. Jego siostra wywróciła oczami. -Heathera, może lepiej będzie gdy my pójdziemy napisać list, a ty Sączysmark i bliźniaki przypilnujecie jaja. -Śledziu, czemu my?- oburzył się Jorgenson. -Bo gdy wy dostaniecie kartkę, napiszecie głupoty.- tłumaczył chłopak. -Ranisz nas Śledziku.- Mieczyk udał, że ociera łzy z oczu.- Chociaż gdyby się tak zastanowić...nie, ani trochę się tym nie przejąłem.- dodał łapiąc kurę, która przebiegła mu obok nogi.- Mam cię. Ha, nie uciekniesz. Śledzik i Heathera polecieli do domu Ingermana. Pisząc wiadomość do przyjaciela chcieli go zapewnić, iż mają wszystko pod kontrolą. Wiedzieli, że wystarczy napisać chłopakowi, że coś się dzieje nie dobrego, a brunet wskoczy na grzbiet swojej Nocnej Furii i przyleci do domu. Jeźdźcy byli zmuszeni kłamać. Pisząc nieprawdziwe rzeczy na kartce, ręka się trzęsła dziewczynie. Blondyn postanowił zamienić się pozycją z czarnowłosą. Teraz on pisał, a ona dyktowała mu co ma pisać. Sam Śledzik od siebie, też coś dodawał. Gdy kolejna kulka papieru została rzucona na ziemię, jeźdźcy postanowili zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Wyszli na zewnątrz z zamiarem, dotlenienia się. Niebo zachodziło ciemnymi i wielkimi chmurami zwiastując burzę. Z daleka dało się usłyszeć już pierwsze strzały piorunów. Jeźdźcy stali opierając się o ścianę od domu, głaszcząc swoje smoki. -Nie damy rady.- ogłosił chłopak po dłuższym czasie. Heathera spojrzała na wikinga swoimi oliwkowymi oczyma. Wlepiała swój wzrok w niego. Jeździec stał ze spuszczoną głową. -Damy radę. Napiszemy mu same dobre rzeczy.- powiedziała kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Znaleźliśmy jajo smoka, codziennie ćwiczymy i wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.- chłopak westchnął.- Chciałabym mu powiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje, na prawdę ale... -Heathera, my chcemy go okłamać?- oczy jeźdźca były puste. Czarnowłosa odwróciła się plecami do chłopaka. Wiedziała, że robią źle. Bardzo ŹLE.- Będziemy mieć wyrzuty sumienia. -Wiem o tym!- nie wytrzymała. Chłopak zdębiał zachowaniem Heathery.- Przepraszam. -Miejmy to z głowy.- odparł po chwili smutno. Oboje wrócili do środka. Do późnych godzin męczyli się z listem, ale koniec końców im się udało. Czarnowłosa poleciała do swojej chaty. Oboje postanowili, że Straszliwca wyślą jutro rano. Na zewnątrz szalała burza, nie chcieli wysyłać go w taką pogodę. Cześć mordeczki, jest next. Krótki, ale jest. Od następnego rozdziału zacznie się szkolenie. Będę się starała w miarę, dobrze je opisać, ale nie wiem jak wyjdzie. Jak to zwykle, przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, jeśli się znajdą. I zapraszam na kolejne nexty. Buziaki :) Rozdział.13 (Narrator) Czkawka i pozostali uczniowie siedzieli przy dużym stole jedząc śniadanie, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Garbus. Wyglądał na ciut wkurzonego, podszedł do stołu i oparł się silnymi dłońmi o blat, mierząc wzrokiem każdego rekruta. Uderzył pięścią o stół tak mocno, że widelce wyskoczyły z rąk młodzieży. Ich wzrok powędrował na wikinga. -Czy wy wiecie, która jest godzina?!- zapytał podnosząc głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.- Pytam się, czy wiecie która jest godzina? Dziesięć minut temu, zaczęły się wasze zajęcia. -Już?- zawołał zaskoczony rudowłosy. Garbus mruknął zły coś pod nosem. -Tak już!- wrzasnął w odpowiedzi.- Biegiem na zajęcia. -Aaa, gdzie są lekcje?- zapytał Czkawka wstając od stołu. Wiking palnął się w czoło i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, pokazał ruchem ręki by poszli za nim. Czkawka i pozostali poszli, za rudo siwym mężczyznom. (Czkawka*) Szliśmy za Garbusem, ciągle mówił rozzłoszczony, jak to pierwszego dnia spóźniać się na zajęcia. Przyznam, zapomniałem o której zaczyna się pierwsza lekcja, ale żeby aż tak się denerwować? No lekka przesada. Nareszcie doszliśmy do sali, w pomieszczeniu był ustawiony jeden wieli stół przy którym stało kilka krzeseł. Obok okna dostrzegliśmy jakąś postać, w pewnej chwili się odwróciła. -Witam, witam spóźnialskich.- powiedział mężczyzna odwracając się w naszą stronę. -To ja was zostawiam. Powodzenia w zajęciach!- usłyszeliśmy głos Garbusa, a następnie huk zamykanych drzwi. Staliśmy w miejscu mierzeni wzrokiem mężczyzny. -My bardzo przepraszamy, po prostu się zasiedzieliśmy.- powiedziała w pewnej chwili brunetka stojąca obok Karola. -Usiądźcie.- powiedział wskazując na krzesła. Zrobiliśmy, to co kazał.- Nazywam się Korpus i będę was uczył polityki, zajmowaniem się sprawami państwa, itd. Na niektórych lekcjach będziecie dostawać papiery które trzeba będzie pouzupełniać, posprawdzać, mapy do przeglądnięcia.- mówił a my słuchaliśmy uważnie, nie to żeby mnie to interesowało zbytnio. Wolałbym teraz latać ze Szczerbatkiem, ale co poradzę.- A no i jeszcze nauka zawierania pokoi między klanami i królestwami. Będziecie ćwiczyć to wszystko między sobą. Rozumiecie?- zapytał na koniec spoglądając po naszych twarzach. Wszyscy kiwnęli na tak. Mężczyzna się uśmiechnął z zadowoleniem i usiadł na końcu stołu wyciągając niewielki kawałek pergaminu, zaczął nagle wyczytywać nasze nazwiska.- Książę Roland.- powiedział głośno a, mój znajomy wychylił głowę spoglądając na mężczyznę.- Przypłynąłeś z królestwa "Czterech Wieży", opowiedz o swoim królestwie.- powiedział. Brunet westchnął jakby, ze znudzenia. -No więc, królestwo jak każde inne. Panuje w nim Król i Królowa, mają syna, jestem nim JA!- zaznaczył wskazując na siebie. Nie powiem, jego mimika ciała mnie i pozostałych rozbawiła. To jak mówił, opowiadał było komiczne.- Mieszkam w wielkim zamku. Co jeszcze, by tu powiedzieć? A tak! Matka ciągle mnie męczyła i jestem w stu, nie...w dwustu procentach przekonany, że dalej będzie mnie męczyć.- mówił krzyżując ręce na piersi, powodując, że nie wytrzymałem z Zefirem i Karolem, wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Czym cię tak męczyła?- Karol próbował pohamować śmiech. Nauczyciel odchrząknął zwracając nam uwagę. Staraliśmy się uspokoić, ale niezbytnio nam to wychodziło. -Później wam powiem.- odpowiedział. Później, przyszła kolej na mnie. Za co Thorze? (Astrid*) Otworzyłam oczy. Spokojnie usiadłam na łóżku, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło, że z niego nie spadłam. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, po kilku sekundach zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem u siebie. Byłam w domu Czkawki. Odkryłam koc i wstałam rozciągając się. Przypomniałam sobie o rozmowie z Heatherą i Smarkiem. Cieszę się, że przyjęli przeprosiny. Muszę jeszcze przeprosić bliźniaki i Śledzika. Ale wpierw, polatam z Wichurą! To poprawia nam obu humor. Wybiegłam na zewnątrz, słońce dopiero wschodziło. Popędziłam w stronę stajni idąc w kierunku boksu Wichury. Mam nadzieję, że już nie śpi. -Wichura, mała..-szeptałam nie chcąc obudzić innych smoków. Moja kochana smoczyca usłyszała mój głos, na co warknęła radośnie i przywitała mnie. Od razu ją przytuliłam.- Choć, polatamy sobie. Co ty na to?- zapytałam, głaszcząc ją po pysku. -''Ja na to, jak najbardziej.- uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam po siodło, które leżało nie daleko. Założyłam go mojej przyjaciółce i wyszłyśmy z stajni. -Lecimy kochana?- zapytałam gdy wskoczyłam na jej grzbiet. -''Jeszcze się pytasz!- zaskrzeczała startując. (Czkawka*) Wreszcie skończyła się pierwsza lekcja. Chyba aż tak nudnego gadania, to w życiu nie słyszałem. Okej, może trochę przesadziłem, opowieści Johanna Kupczego są bardziej nudne. Wybiegłem z pomieszczenia jak strzała. Chciałem jak najszybciej zobaczyć się ze Szczerbatkiem. Słyszałem wołanie, nie powiedziałem gdzie idę. W sumie mogli się domyślić co zamierzam zrobić. Opowiadałem o sobie, o tym gdzie mieszkam, o wyspie i smokach które ją zamieszkują i o tym, że przyleciałem do tej szkoły na jednym z nich. Byli zszokowani, oczywiście Zefir wiedział o wszystkim, bo wcześniej mu powiedziałem gdy się poznaliśmy. Wracając... Byłem już na zewnątrz. Pobiegłem prosto do stajni szukając przyjaciela. Znalazłem go, wsuwał ryby łapczywie. -Mordko.- uśmiechnąłem się na jego widok. On spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczyma. Skoczył na mnie wylizując moją całą twarz.- Przestań..Przestań no...- odsuwałem go od siebie.- Dość...Szczerbek!- wydostałem się z pod, wielkiego ciała gada. Wytarłem twarz z śliny. Nocna Furia się śmiała.- Bardzo zabawne. -''No wiem. Myślisz, że po co to robię?- zaśmiał się. Wywróciłem oczami i chwyciłem siodło które leżało na drewnianej skrzyni, założyłem je Szczerbatkowi. -Dobra, teraz krótka rundka dookoła wyspy i wracamy.- zarządziłem wskakując na grzbiet Nocnej Furii, ta wzleciała ku niebu. Latałem ze Szczerbatkiem gdzieś tak około dwudziestu minut. Wiedziałem, że zaraz będziemy musieli wracać. Ale mimo to, chciałem się jeszcze nacieszyć lotem. -Mordko, chyba czas wracać. -''Teraz?-'' warknął niezadowolony. Wiedziałem, że mu się to nie spodoba.-'' To za szybko! -Wiem Szczerbatku, ale nic nie poradzę, że mam zajęcia.- powiedziałem zawracając smoka. -''Podobają ci się one przynajmniej?-'' mruknął pytająco. -Jasne. Uwielbiam siedzieć na krześle przez dwie godziny i słuchać nudnego gadania.- odpowiedziałem z sarkazmem. Nocna Furia się zaśmiała.- To nie jest śmieszne. -''Nie, wcale nie śmieszne''.- zaśmiał się głośniej. Dołączyłem do niego po chwili. Kilka minut i byliśmy już w szkole. Szłem z mordką w stronę stajni, gdy nagle usłyszałem za sobą wołanie. Odwróciłem się stając w miejscu, Szczerbatek zrobił to samo. W naszym kierunku biegł Zefir. Zdziwiłem się trochę. Biegł jakby coś się paliło. -Spokojnie, Zefir co się stało?- zapytałem gdy dobiegł. Oparł się o kolana i zaczął łapać powietrze. -Walka...lekcja walki...się zaczęła.- odpowiedział zdyszany. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, a smok na mnie. -Kiedy? -Z jakieś półgodziny temu.- odparł gdy złapał oddech.- Gdzie byliście? -My..lataliśmy. Daleko jest arena?- zapytałem szybko. -Nie bardzo. -Chodź. -Gdzie?- zapytał, a ja wskoczyłem na grzbiet smoka.- A ty co robisz? Mamy zajęcia! -Wiem, dlatego polecimy razem. Wskakuj.- powiedziałem. Przyjaciel patrzył na mnie jakbym zwariował. -Oszalałeś, mam wsiąść na smoka? Nie, nie, nie, nie nie! Nie namówisz mnie.- zaczął machać rękami. -Boisz się? Nie ma czego.- zapewniałem go. -Ja się nie boję, po prostu... -Wsiadaj i nie marudź. Lekcja zaraz się skończy, a nas tam nie będzie. -Nie wsiądę na smoka! -Szczerbatek to mój przyjaciel, nie zrobi ci krzywdy.- mówiłem głaszcząc smoka po łbie.- Nie mamy czasu na gadanie, musimy lecieć. No chodź. -Dobra.- westchnął i podszedł bliżej.- Ale będziesz miał mnie na sumieniu.- wgramolił się za mnie.- Co ja robię, co ja robię?- szeptał łapiąc się moich ramion. -Szczerbek, lecimy.-powiedziałem a mój przyjaciel wzleciał. Zaraz usłyszałem pisk Zefira.- Spokojnie, przecież nic się nie dzieje. -Nic się nie dzieje? Nic się nie dzieje! Czkawka, jesteśmy jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów nad ziemią.- krzyczał. -Po pierwsze, nie krzycz. Po drugie, to nie jest aż tak wysoko i... -Nie aż tak wysoko?- wywróciłem oczami, czego on nie zauważył bo siedział za mną.- Bogowie, co mi strzeliło do głowy żeby polecieć na smoku? -Widzę arenę, minutka i będziemy na miejscu. ''-Pół minuty, nie wytrzymam tych krzyków ani minuty dłużej.-'' mruknął mój przyjaciel przyspieszając lot. -Zwolnijcie, zwolnijcie!- Zefir szarpnął mnie do tyłu. -Szczerbatek wolniej.- powiedziałem próbując wrócić do normalnej pozycji.- Zefir puść, puść mnie bo spadnę.- w końcu mnie puścił.- Powiedziałem wolniej!- Nocna Furia wylądowała przed areną. Zsiadłem z smoka, a Zefir po mnie. -Ziemia! O słodki Thorze, jak ja kocham ziemię po której stąpam.- rudowłosy położył się na ziemi, robiąc na niej anioła. Walnąłem się dłonią w czoło.- Idziemy, już.- poczułem szarpnięcie za ramię, mój przyjaciel ciągnął mnie na arenę. Szczerbatek przekręcił głowę nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, po chwili pobiegł za mną. -Mordko zostań tu, zostań mówię.- no nie słucha gad jeden. Wtargnęliśmy na plac. Natknęliśmy się na Karola, Rolanda i Krzywonosa. Wzrokiem szukaliśmy profesora który miał mieć z nami zajęcia. Nie widziałem go. Za to natknąłem się na brunetkę siedzącą na miejscu dla widowni, czytała książkę. Niespodziewanie usłyszałem za sobą chrząknięcie. Natychmiast spojrzeliśmy z Zefirem za siebie. -Wreszcie postanowiliście się stawić na zajęcia.- powiedział przechodząc między naszą dwójką.- Wspaniale. -Nie jest profesor zły?- zapytał rudowłosy. -Oczywiście, że jestem!- krzyknął wyciągając w naszą stronę sztylet.- Jestem wprost wściekły! Pierwsze zajęcia z walki i obrony, a wy cię spóźniacie?! -My... -Co wy, co wy?! Spacerki sobie urządzacie i pogawędki?!- patrzyłem się na mężczyznę. Był niezwykle umięśniony. Zabrał nam z pod nosa ostrze, i odwrócił się idąc przed siebie wolnym krokiem.- Krzywonos do mnie!-spojrzeliśmy z Zefirem po sobie po czym przenieśliśmy wzrok na czarnowłosego kolegę, który szedł w naszą i nauczyciela stronę.- Czkawka zapraszam. -Powodzenia.-szepnął do mnie przyjaciel, gdy podchodziłem do nauczyciela i wikinga. -Poćwiczycie sobie walkę. -CO!?- spytaliśmy równocześnie- Mam walczyć z tą chudziną?- Krzywonos wskazał na mnie.- A ja mam walczyć z tym psycholem?- dodałem. -Czy łaskawym uczniom coś nie pasuje?- spiorunował nas wzrokiem.- Nie dyskutować i brać w łapska broń.- rozkazał. Kolega wziął maczugę, a ja wyciągnąłem swój ognisty miecz. -Ha-ha! Myślisz, że tą zabawką uda ci się mnie pokonać.- zadrwił sobie ze mnie chłopak, celując we mnie bronią. -Myślę, że może mi się poszczęścić.- odparłem. -Koniec gadania. Do Ataku!- wrzasnął. Krzywonos pobiegł na mnie z wielką maczugą. Zrobiłem unik w ostatniej chwili. Kontem oka zauważyłem jak chłopak odwraca się i robi zamach na mnie ponownie. Odskoczyłem w bok. Palące się ostrze mojego miecza prawie dotknęło mojego przeciwnika, ale ten wytrącił mi broń z ręki która poleciała kilka metrów ode mnie.- Haddock rusz się!- popędzał mnie mężczyzna. Krzywonos wydarł się na całą arenę, biegnąc na mnie. Kurcze, miecz za daleko. Nie zdążę. -Koniec z tobą!- był kilka kroków przede mną, nie drgnąłem czekałem aż się zbliży. -Co on robi? -Czkawka biegnij po broń!- usłyszałem krzyk reszty uczniów. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Czarnowłosy zamachnął mi maczugą przed twarzą. Schyliłem głowę i podciąłem mu nogi. Upadł wypuszczając z dłoni broń. Odrzuciłem ją daleko od nas. -Dalej myślisz, że ze mną koniec? -Tak! Właśnie tak myślę głupcze!- wrócił podskokiem do pozycji stojącej. Jego pozycja była gotowa by zacząć się bić.- No chodź. Nie dasz rady?- mierzyłem go wzrokiem. Zwariował czy jak? -Daj już spokój. -Chciałbyś!- prychnął i wymierzył cios w moją twarz. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Odskoczyłem na bok, kopniakiem w plecy powaliłem go na ziemię. Przygniatając go do niej. Krzywonos próbował się cały czas wydostać, ale mu to nie wychodziło. -W porządku.- usłyszałem głos profesora. Wstałem i podałem rękę przeciwnikowi. Odepchnął mnie, wrócił do pozycji stojącej.- Macie piętnaście minut przerwy i wracamy do kolejnej walki.- powiedział nauczyciel i wyszedł z areny. -Co ty sobie myślisz?- wrzasnął na mnie czarnowłosy. -O co ci chodzi? -Upokorzyłeś mnie na chach profesora Petera! -To był tylko pojedynek, lekcja. -Dla ciebie.- minął mnie szturchając w ramię.- Od teraz jesteśmy wrogami. Radze ci uważać.- warknął do mnie odwracając się na chwile i odszedł. Stałem jak wryty. Nagle podeszła do mnie reszta uczniów. -Świetny pojedynek.- powiedział do mnie Roland. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ale mój uśmiech szybko zniknął.- Stary, co jest? -Wydaje mi się, że przysporzyłem sobie wroga. -Jego? Proszę cię! On ci nie zagraża!- powiedział głośno Zefir. -Może masz rację.- westchnąłem i podszedłem do miecza, którego mi wcześniej wytrącono.- Ale jednak będę miał się na baczności. (Koniec Świata) Gdyby ktoś się spytał. Z czym kojarzy ci się słowo "Wybuch", co byś odpowiedział? -Szpadka Mieczyk! Niech no ja was tylko dorwę!- Śledzik i Sztukamięs właśnie lecieli do Klubu, gdy usłyszeli wielkie BUM.- Księżnisia szybciej, musimy sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jeździec przyleciał z swoją smoczycą do głównego miejsca placówki. Gdy zobaczył, to co zobaczył. Zaczął piszczeć ze szczęścia co sprawiło, że reszta przyjaciół zbiegła się do pomieszczenia. -Czego się tak drzesz? Pali się czy co?! -Wykluł się!- blondyn skakał z radości. -Smok?- spytała z nadzieją czarnowłosa. -Pokaż nam go!- rodzeństwo wyminęło otyłego wikinga.- Jeju...on jest taki... -Słodziutki!- pisnął ponownie Śledzik. -Wielkie mi rzeczy. Już kilka razy widzieliśmy jak się smoki wykluwają.- Jorgenson skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, wywracając przy tym oczami. -Tak, ale za każdym razem to wygląda niesamowicie.- odparł blond włosy chłopak. -Siostra jak go nazwiemy? -Dum i Badum!- uśmiechnęła się blondynka. Głaszcząc jedną głowę smoczka. -Czekaj, mam lepsze. Kabum i Bum.- wrzasnął podskakując.- Niezłe nie? -Nie, moje są lepsze!- dziewczyna stanęła na przeciwko brata. -Nieprawda!- oburzył się.- Weźcie jej coś powiedzcie.- Każdy z przyjaciół palnął się w czoło. Musiało to wyglądać komicznie.- Nie umiesz wymyślać imion. -Co proszę? -Zero gustu. Smoki będą cierpieć, przez to jak będą się nazywać! -Dlatego wybierzemy moje imiona i nie będą się ich wstydzić. -Po moim trupie! -Da się załatwić!- i się zaczęła bijatyka. Czyli norma. Przyjaciele jak zwykle próbowali ich uspokoić, ale zbyt łatwo nie było. Co się dziwić. -Dosyć, natychmiast przestańcie!- wrzasnęła Heathera, odciągając blondynkę od brata.- Żeby bić się o imiona dla smoka?! -Dajcie spokój, przynajmniej jest zabawnie. -Sączysmark pomógł byś, a nie stoisz i się gapisz!- Ingerman już nie mógł wytrzymać wrzasków Thorstonów. -Dobra! Trójka przyjaciół rozdzieliła kłócące się rodzeństwo. W między czasie, smoki zaczęły się przyglądać pisklęciu. Z zaciekawieniem obwąchiwały małego Zębiroga. Największe zaciekawienie małym dopadło Jota i Wyma. Widząc małego smoka z ich gatunku. Bliźniaki doszły do porozumienia i postanowili, że jedna głowa będzie się nazywać Dum, a druga Bum. Jedno imię wybrane przez Mieczyka, zaś drugie przez Szpadkę. Bliźnięta pobiegły po dwie ryby aby nakarmić małego, a reszta korzystając z okazji, iż Astrid nie ma z nimi zaczęli rozmowę. -Wysłaliście w końcu ten list?- zapytał Smark odchylając się na krześle, na którym chwilę temu usiadł. Czarnowłosa i blondyn spojrzeli po sobie.- Tak czy nie? -Tak...-westchnęła dziewczyna. -Nic nie napisaliście o stanie Astrid, co nie?- Śledzik pokiwał przecząco głową. Sztukamięs widząc przygnębienie swojego pana, trąciła go głową na pocieszenie. Co trochę jej wyszło, bo blondyn uśmiechnął się głaszcząc swoją smoczycę pod brodą. -Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.- westchnęła Heathera krzyżując ręce na piersiach i wstając od stołu. -Czkawka nie może o niczym wiedzieć.- dodał blondyn. -Jesteśmy!- Mieczyk i Szpadka wbiegli do Klubu trzymając w rękach po rybie. Smok powoli zjadł ryby.- Grzeczny Bum i Dum. -Smakowało?- Mieczyk głaskał jedną ręką głowę. -Na pewno prawda Dum?- smok mruknął z zadowoleniem.- Mówiłam.- uśmiechnęła się blondynka. Jeźdźcy posiedzieli jeszcze jakiś czas z pisklęciem. Następnie ustalili, że Sączysmark i Śledzik polecą poszukać samicy Zębiroga. Śledzik w duchu wierzył, że tym razem uda się znaleźć matkę pisklęcia. Bliźniaki zostały z Wymem i Jotem pilnując, małego Bum i Dum. A Heathera, jak to ona. Poleciała z Szpicrutą poszukać wojowniczki. (Czkawka*) Zajęcia na dzisiaj się skończyły. Więc postanowiłem polatać trochę z mordką. Korzystając z okazji iż zapadał zmrok, a gwiazdy świeciły jasno na niebie, wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Położyłem się na grzbiecie swojego smoka, patrząc w niebo. Moja jedna ręka spoczywała na mim brzuchu, a drugą podniosłem do góry. Wyglądało to, jakbym chciał złapać jedną z gwiazd. Ale to jest niemożliwe. Lot był spokojny. Rozkoszowałem się nim. Cisza spokój, tylko świst wiatru był ledwo słyszalny. Zamknąłem oczy, zagłębiając się w myśli. Było ich tak wiele. Krzywonos, to mnie zastanawiało. On mnie zastanawiał! Te jego spojrzenie, zachowanie, słowa "Radzę ci uważać". Nie podoba mi się to. Coś czuję, że z nim nie będzie łatwo. Kolejna myśl, wędruje do wiadomości, czy dotarła? Oby... I jeszcze jeźdźcy i tata. Okropne uczucie. Nie mam ich przy sobie. Brakuje mi ich. Brakuje mi kazań ojca. Brakuje mi wygłupów Mieczyka i Szpadki. Słuchania mądrości Śledzika. A nawet Sączysmarka i tego jego głupiego dogryzania. A Heathera, jest dla mnie jak siostra, ile tęskniliśmy z jeźdźcami za nią. Ale najbardziej brakuje mi Astrid. Tęsknię za tymi niebieskimi oczami, złotym warkoczem, uśmiechem którym zawsze mnie obdarowywała. Tęsknię za nią całą! Teraz chciałbym ją przytulić, Thorze jak ja pragnę ją pocałować! Wrócić do nich, WRUCIĆ DO NIEJ! I obiecać, że już nigdy przenigdy, nie odlecę. -''Wszystko okej?-'' z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie warknięcie Szczerbatka. Westchnąłem i otworzyłem oczy patrząc w gwiazdy. -Nie mordko. -''Co się dzieje Czkawka?'' -Wiele się dzieje. Mam powoli dosyć.- odpowiedziałem ze zmęczeniem. -''Chcesz wracać?'' -Myślę, że powinniśmy.- odpowiedziałem wracając do pozycji siedzącej. Poklepałem przyjaciela po głowie. Mordka zawrócił w stronę zamku. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i wrócę do was. Wrócę do ciebie Astrid. I przysięgam w imię Thora, że cię nie zostawię. Nigdy... (Astrid*) Leżę w łóżku i myślę nad dzisiejszym dniem. Nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. No może z wyjątkiem tego, iż mały Zębiróg się wykluł. Wiem o tym, bo powiedzieli mi o tym Szpadka i Mieczyk. Przy okazji ich przeprosiłam, za to jak ich potraktowałam. Jestem im wdzięczna, że przyjęli moje przeprosiny. Dzisiaj latałam większość czasu z Wichurą, dookoła wyspy. Nie chciało mi się nic innego robić. Dopiero pod wieczór wróciłam do placówki. Nakarmiłam Wichurkę i wróciłam do siebie. Sama głodna nie byłam, jakoś tako apetytu nie miałam. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam pukanie. Co uważałam niepotrzebne, gdyż drzwi były otwarte bo ich jeszcze nie zamknęłam. W progu stała Heathera, patrzyła na mnie tymi swoimi oliwkowymi oczami. -Nie przeszkadzam?- zapytała. -Skąd. Chodź co będziesz tak stała?- zaprosiłam ją ruchem ręki. -Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?- westchnęłam i usiadłam po turecku na łóżku. -Pytasz poważnie?- spojrzałam na nią unosząc brwi. Czarnowłosa kiwnęła głową na tak.- Źle. Bardzo Źle.- odpowiedziałam spuszczając głowę. -Loty z Wichurą nie pomagają? -Gdy tak z nią latam. Przestaję przez chwile myśleć o...- nie dokończyłam. -Czkawce.- dokończyła za mnie przyjaciółka. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach.- Astrid, nie płacz.- zabrała moje dłonie z twarzy. -Nie płaczę.- pociągnęłam nosem. -Przecież widzę.- przytuliła mnie, uspokajając.- Lepiej? -Yhym.- zmusiłam się do uśmiechu. -Jadłaś coś dzisiaj?- zapytała mnie nagle. Pokiwałam przecząco głową.- Astrid, nie możesz nic nie jeść. -Nie jestem głodna. -Astrid... -Heathera, jeśli coś będzie nie tak, powiem. Okej? -W porządku.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech przyjaciółki.- Będę się kładła. Ty też idź lepiej spać.- powiedziała i wyszła z mojej chaty zamykając przy tym drzwi. Położyłam się na boku, patrząc na świecę, która paliła się na stoliku przy moim łóżku. Przymknęłam oczy na chwilę. Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Szybko ją otarłam. Otworzyłam ponownie oczy. Nachyliłam się i zdmuchnęłam świeczkę. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno. Postanowiłam, że już będę zasypiać. Zasnęłam, myśląc co będzie dalej. A co będzie? Witam po długiej przerwie. Kolejny rozdział już jest. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Zapraszam na kolejne rozdziały. Nie wiem kiedy będę je wrzucała, kiedy je w ogóle napiszę. Proszę o cierpliwość. Ściskam was mocno. Pa pa :) Rozdział.14 (PIĘĆ MIESIĘCY PUŹNIEJ, Czkawka*) Minęło już sporo czasu. Sto pięćdziesiąt dwa dni pobytu tutaj, minęło dość szybko. Nauka w tej szkole, nie jest aż taka zła. Zajęcia są znośne. Oczywiście zależy jakie, bo jeśli chodzi o lekcje z obrony i walki, to zbytnio za nimi nie przepadam. Ale muszę przyznać, że jestem jednym z najlepszych, przynajmniej tak mówią. Może opowiem co się wydarzyło przez ten czas. A Więc... Poznałem bliżej każdego z uczniów, praktycznie z każdym się zaprzyjaźniłem, no prawie z każdym. Z Krzywonosem nie jest zbyt, miło. Na zajęciach z walki, cały czas próbuje mnie zabić, co zbytnio mu to nie wychodzi. Na szczęście. A co do znajomości z resztą, jest bardzo miło. Roland ma wielkie poczucie humoru, ale gdy trzeba być poważnym, potrafi być poważny. Karol jest spokojny i często opanowany, ale i jemu zdarza się parsknąć ze śmiechu. A tak, jeszcze Roza. Urocza i mądra dziewczyna. Jedna w towarzystwie pięciu chłopaków, jak musi się czuć? Jakoś z nami wytrzymuje. Aaa, zapomniałbym! Jeźdźcy odpisali mi na list. Wszystko u nich w porządku, przynajmniej tak wynika z listu. Dowiedziałem się, że znaleźli jajo Zębiroga. Świetna wiadomość. Jestem trochę ciekaw jak sobie z nim radzą. Jak co czwartek i piątek z Garbusem, wybraliśmy się na dzień i noc przetrwania. Jak to zwykle w środku lasu rozdzielamy się i każdy, ma obowiązek działać na własną rękę. Garbus jest na głównej polanie w lesie, więc jeśli coś by się stało, a zwykle nic się nie dzieje, wracamy do bazy. Nie powiedziałem czy wziąłem ze sobą Szczerbatka, otóż nie mogłem. Czemu? Tak jak powiedział Garbus, działamy na własną rękę. Czyli mordka, musiała zostać w stajniach. Niestety... -Garbusie, daleko jeszcze?- zapytał nagle brunet idący za mną.- Nogi mi zaraz odpadną! -Nie martw się, nie odpadną.- powiedział idąc dalej. Po kwadransie doszliśmy do bazy. Wszystko pozostało nie naruszone, jak po naszym ostatnim pobycie tutaj. Kłody ułożone w niewielkie półkole i na środku miejsce na ognisko. Tutaj była baza, tu spał nasz, że tak powiem opiekun. A my rozchodziliśmy się i dopiero, następnego dnia spotykaliśmy się tutaj ponownie. -Garbusie mam pytanie!- zawołał Zefir. -A jakież to? -Co myślisz o tym, aby tym razem pójść w parach?- zapytał, wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały na rudowłosego chłopaka stojącego obok mnie. -Myślę, że się nie zgadzam! -Ale to wcale, nie taki głupi pomysł.- powiedziałem. -Czkawko Haddocku, sprzeciwiasz mi się? -Skąd, tylko uważam iż, możemy raz na jakiś czas zmienić reguły. Tej jakże pięknej wycieczki.- odpowiedziałem. Garbus spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się i westchnął ciężko. -Garbusie zgódź się.- powiedzieli Roland, Zefir i Karol. -Dobrze!- razem z chłopakami przybiliśmy sobie piątkę. -Ja idę sam!- Krzywonos odwrócił się napięcie i poszedł w głąb lasu. -Jak chce iść sam, niech idzie.- prychnął Zefir stojący obok mnie. Wywróciłem oczami i spojrzałem ku górze. Niebo nabierało koloru, różowego i pomarańczowego, co dawało mi do zrozumienia, że słońce zachodziło.- Okej, to my sobie idziemy.- rudowłosy pociągnął mnie za ramię, do tyłu. O mało co się nie przewróciłem. (Narrator, Koniec Świata) Czas. Proste słowo, a jednak jak je rozumieć? Dla jednych godzina, jest niezwykle długa, da drugich zaś jest to krótki czas. Tydzień dla niektórych to sporo czasu, dla niektórych to za mało dni na odpoczynek, czy za mało czasu na dokończenie danego zadania. A miesiąc, co dopiero pięć miesięcy? Jedni pomyślą, że to dużo czasu, drudzy zaś, że mało, a jeszcze inni uważają, że to wieczność. Wszystko zależy, co się łączy z tym czasem. Impreza, wybudowanie danego budynku, posągu, wyprawa. Ile czasu zajmuje dokonanie tych wszystkich rzeczy, zajęć? Sporo prawda? Czas, każdy mierzy inaczej. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o coś szczególnego. A nawet bardzo szczególnego i ważnego. Co czujemy, gdy na dany czas musimy się z kimś pożegnać? Kimś, bardzo nam bliskim? Nie ważne czy na kilka godzin, dni, tygodni, miesięcy. Po prostu trzeba się rozstać. Co sprawia, że tęsknimy. Na Arenie, trwały zajęcia. Przyjaciele ćwiczyli z zamykaną kopułą. Właśnie przyszła kolej Heathery. Czarnowłosa wsiadła na grzbiet Szpicruty i poleciała w danym kierunku, wyznaczonym przez Sączysmarka. -Dobra kochana, teraz za wodospad.- szepnęła do swojej smoczycy, ta przyspieszyła lot.- Pięknie!- krzyknęła, gdy wyleciały z pod wody. -Widzę je!- powiedział głośno Jorgenson. -I co z tego? -Brat, dźwignia!- bliźniaki pociągnęli za dźwignię. Kopuła zaczęła się zamykać. Heathera i Szpicruta wleciały do podziemnego tunelu. Poleciały ku wyjściu, prawie im się udało wydostać z wnętrza kopuły, ale niestety nie zdążyły. Sączysmark, Szpadka i Mieczyk, otworzyli kopułę. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi, obok swojej smoczej towarzyszki, rozmasowując sobie obolałe ramię. -Żyjesz?- zapytała blondynka, podając rękę Heatherze.- Musisz jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć.- dodał bliźniak. Heathera wstała z pomocą Thorstonów. -Dzięki.- odparła rozmasowując sobie rękę.- Kochana, nic ci nie jest?- spytała swojej smoczycy, głaszcząc ją po pysku. Szpicruta warknęła spokojnie, dając znak jeźdźczyni, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Nagle z na arenę przyleciał Śledzik ze Sztukamięs. Smoczyca zarówno jak jej pan, mieli przygnębione miny. -I co z nią?- zapytał Smark, gdy blondyn wylądował na ziemi. -A co ma być? Bez zmian.- odpowiedział, schodząc z Grąkla. -Ludzie, to trwa zbyt długo.- zaczął Mieczyk.- Ona nic nie je, spędza prawie całe dnie w łóżku, raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu się zdarzy, że polata z Wichurą i znowu się zaczyna! -No co ty nie powiesz, braciszku?!- Szpadka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. -On ma rację.- czarnowłosa przyznała rację blondynowi. -Oczywiście, że mam! Zaraz! CO? -Zabierzemy ją na Berk.- oznajmił Ingerman. -I co? Myślisz, że to coś pomoże?- na twarzy Sączysmarka, zagościł chytry uśmieszek. -Gothi, ma na pewno jakieś zioła.- odpowiedział otyły blondyn.- Zrobi jakiś wywar, a stan Astrid się poprawi. -Taa. Nawdycha się kadzidełek staruchy, wypije jakieś paskudztwo i poczuje się na pewno lepiej. Świetny pomysł Śledziu! Normalnie trafiłeś w dziesiątkę, z tym pomysłem. Brawo!- czarnowłosy wiking klasnął w dłonie, po chwili krzyknął do wszystkich.- To nie wypali! -Skąd wiesz?- Śledziki drążył dyskusję. Jemu również puszczały nerwy. Co się dziwić?- Ty nic nie wymyśliłeś! -A co mam wymyślić?- wrzeszczał.- Nie moja wina, że Astrid jest taka jaka jest! Wina jest tylko i wyłącznie Czkawki! Gdyby tu był, nie musielibyśmy się użerać z szlochającą Astrid. I kto wie, może byśmy teraz w coś grali. Wyścigi urządzali? Nie oczywiście, że nie! Musimy myśleć o tym, co pomoże JEJ! Biednej nieszczęśliwiej Astriś.- odpowiedział z drwiną Jorgenson. Jeźdźcy wpatrywali się w chłopaka. Ten miał tą samą minę. -Sączysmark, chyba przesadziłeś.- powiedziała bliźniaczka. -Przesadziłem? Powiedziałem prawdę!- bronił się ciemnowłosy. -To nie była decyzja Czkawki! Wiesz sam o tym!- Śledzik, podniósł głos na Smarka.- Nie miał wyboru. -Proszę was! Tyle razy stawiał na swoim, a z tym odpuścił? -Smark ma rację, tysiąc razy nie słuchał ojca, nas, nawet Astrid. A tym razem...-Mieczyk nie dokończył. Zbiczatrzasł głośno ryknął, co uciszyło wikingów. -Przestańcie, to nie ma sensu.- powiedziała po chwili Heathera.- Wracajmy do ćwiczeń. Musi mi się, w końcu udać. Prawda Szpicrutko?- pogłaskała swoją smoczycę, wskakując na jej grzbiet.- Gdy skończymy, polecimy do Astrid.- powiedziała i wystartowała. (Czkawka*) Razem z Zefirem poszłem w południowym kierunku lasu. Nazbieraliśmy trochę chrustu na ognisko, przytargaliśmy kłody i poszliśmy coś upolować. Znaleźliśmy kurczaka. Nada się on na kolację. Odynie, gdyby Mieczyk się o tym dowiedział, byłoby po mnie. Siedzieliśmy i przed ogniskiem rozmawiając tak na luzie, jedząc kolację. Do czasu, gdy usłyszeliśmy jakieś odgłosy niedaleka. Nie możliwe by było, aby reszta grupy nas znalazła i to w dodatku po ciemku. Las jest za duży. -Czkawka, co ty robisz?- spytał mnie szeptem rudowłosy. Wstałem z belki drewna. -Idę sprawdzić, co się dzieje.- odpowiedziałem.- Idziesz ze mną, czy zostajesz? -Idę, co będę siedział sam? Szliśmy za głosami. W pewnym momencie zobaczyliśmy, znajome nam postacie. A dokładniej mówiąc, Krzywonosa i Dyrektora? Co Kamir robi w środku lasu? Dziwne to! (Krzywonos*) -Czyli się rozumiemy?- zapytałem Kamira, ten kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo.- Świetnie. -Ja dopilnuje, by Haddock pozostał trochę dłużej na szkoleniu, niż było zaplanowane. A ty, wyślesz wiadomość ojcu. -Dokładnie. Czkawka Haddock, dostanie za swoje. Ja go wykończę tutaj, a mój ojciec wykończy... -Nie rozpędzaj się tak. Tobie, nie będzie tak łatwo pokonać Haddocka. Słyszałem od profesora Petera, jak ci idzie na zajęciach z walki. I nie jest za ciekawie. -Dyrektor się jeszcze zdziwi, gdy odwiedzi nas na zajęciach.- powiedziałem pewnie. Kamir się zaśmiał.- Co cię tak rozbawiło?- zmarszczyłem brwi. -Twoja pewność siebie. -Nie rozumiem. Zresztą nie ważne.- kontynuowałem.- A jeśli chodzi o mojego ojca, to jestem przekonany, że sobie poradzi. -Nie wątpię w to Krzywonosie. Znam twojego ojca i wierz mi, wiem do czego jest zdolny, aby dostać to czego chce. A ja, jestem w stanie mu w tym pomóc. -Wiem o tym. -Odwdzięczę się, za to co zrobił dla tej wyspy. -Tego oczekuję.- powiedziałem.- Ale jeśli coś zawalisz, albo Czkawka się czegoś domyśli, albo ktokolwiek inny. Nie żyjesz, tak jak i pozostali!- dodałem ostro.- Przyszły wódz Dorm, nigdy nie żartuje. Zapamiętaj to sobie! Odszedłem w swoją stronę, dyrektor również. Teraz się dopiero zacznie. Biedny jesteś już Czkawka. Teraz ja się zemszczę na tobie. A mój ojciec zrobi to, czego pragnął od dawna. I on się zemści. Szykuj się Haddock. Masz na co! (Czkawka*) Mimo, że Zefir siedział cicho, nic nie usłyszeliśmy z ich rozmowy. W niektórych momentach wnioskowałem, że się kłócili. Później się rozeszli w inne strony. -Słuchaj Czkawka, ja wiem co chcesz zrobić, ale mówię ci, że to zły pomysł.- mówił do mnie cicho. Patrzyłem na niego wzrokiem mówiącym "Musze iść się dowiedzieć o co poszło". -Zefir, to nie wyglądało na spokojną rozmowę, przynajmniej przez pewne momenty. -Nie powinniśmy się do tego mieszać. Skąd wiesz o co poszło? Nie wiesz. Więc lepiej dajmy sobie z tym spokój.- po dłuższej chwili namysłu zgodziłem się. Oboje wróciliśmy do naszej miejscówki. Ogień dalej się palił, dawał przyjemne uczucie ciepła. Zefir szybko zasnął, a ja nie mogłem zasnąć. Ciągle się zastanawiałem nad tym, co zaszło w lesie. Między Dyrektorem Kamirem i Krzywonosem. Nie daje mi to spokoju! Po co na brodę Odyna, spotkali się w środku nocy w lesie? O czym rozmawiali? Zefir ma rację, nie powinienem się wtrącać. Problem we mnie jest taki, że jestem zbyt ciekawski. Nagle usłyszałem łamanie się gałązki. W pierwszym momencie pomyślałem że jakie zwierzę, ale gdy drugi raz usłyszałem ten sam dźwięk, wstałem jak poparzony. -Kto tam jest?- zapytałem cicho by nie obudzić przyjaciela, ale na tyle głośno, by ten ktoś usłyszał.- Wyłaź!- chwyciłem za piekło, nie podpalając go na razie. Postać wyszła zza drzewa, za którym się chowała. -Cześć Czkawka.- przywitała się Rozalia. W ręku trzymała kilka patyków, pewnie na ognisko. -Rozalia? Na Thora, wystraszyłaś mnie.- schowałem broń. -Ciebie? Niemożliwe.- zaśmialiśmy się cicho. -Choć ogrzejesz się.- zaprosiłem ją ruchem ręki, by dosiadła się do mnie przy ogniu. Skinęła głową i wykonała czynność.- Sama zostałaś?- zapytałem. -Roland zabrał gdzieś Karola. zanim się obejrzałam, nie miałam pary z kim pójść. -Możesz zostać z nami.- zaproponowałem.- Oczywiście jeśli nie chrapiesz.- wybuchliśmy cichym śmiechem. -Nie chrapię. Nie martw się. Zebrałam trochę drewna.- mówiąc to wrzuciła do ogniska patyki.- A wracając do twojej propozycji zostania z wami, z przyjemnością przyjmuję propozycję.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie, odwzajemniłem gest. -Oferuję ciepły ogień, zimną ziemię i brak poduszek. Ale za to mamy, przepiękne widoki na gwieździste niebo.- powiedziałem, czym rozbawiłem brunetkę. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze z jakieś dwadzieścia minut i poszliśmy w ślady rudowłosego. Trzeba rano wstać, by coś upolować i wrócić do bazy. (Astrid*) Jestem właśnie w Smoczej Stajni. Szłam w kierunku boksu Wichury. Kocham ją ponad wszystko, jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Szybka, zwinna, troskliwa, odważna, dumna, wierna, oddana. Najwspanialsza na świecie. Ale niestety, ja taka nie jestem. Jestem okropna, bo nie poświęcam jej tyle czasu co kiedyś. Mam straszne wyrzuty sumienia. -Cześć mała.- przywitałam się z Śmiertnikiem.- Wiesz, że cię kocham Wichurko. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi wstyd. Zaniedbuję cię, ale po prostu...nie daję sobie już rady. Sił mi brakuje. -''Astrid,nie mów takich rzeczy.-'' warknęła smutno.-''Jesteś najwspanialsza na świecie.'' -Przepraszam, za wszystko.- wyszeptałam i wzięłam łańcuch. Jeden koniec łańcucha, przywiązałam do jednej z nóg przyjaciółki, zaś drugi koniec, do drewnianej kolumny. Właśnie zamknęłam ją, w jej własnym boksie? Co ja właściwie robię?!- Nigdy o tobie i przyjaciołach nie zapomnę. - przytuliłam ją na pożegnanie i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Słyszałam smutne warknięcie mojej smoczycy. Mimo to, nie odwróciłam się. -''Astrid! Co ty chcesz zrobić? ASTRID! Moja przyjaciółko...'' (Narrator) Ryk Wichury obudził pozostałe smoki. Smoczyca biegała po swoim boksie, robiąc przy tym spory hałas. Pozostałe smoki, również zaczęły ryczeć w niebo głosy. Może chciały uciszyć swoją smoczą koleżankę, albo zrozumiały co się dzieje i dołączyły do niej. W każdym razie, ryk latających stworzeń obudził swoich jeźdźców. Przyjaciele zbiegli się do Smoczej Stajni, ledwo przytomni. W końcu, była noc. Każdy z jeźdźców, pobiegł do swojego smoka z zamiarem opanowania go. -Co się tu na brodę Thora, wyrabia?- zapytała Szpadka.- Co wam odwaliło?- dodał Mieczyk, opierając się głową o głowę Jota. Zębiróg podniósł głowę w górę, przez co bliźniak upadł na deski jak długi. -Coś musiało się stać.- stwierdził Śledzik spoglądając na pozostałych.- Księżnisia, już spokojnie. Tatuś jest przy tobie. -Szpicruta, przestań. Kochana co jest?- Zbiczatrzasł pod wpływem dotyku swojej pani, uspokoiła się na moment. -Ludzie...- zaczął Sączysmark idąc w kierunku, w którym nie przestawało być głośno.- Hej ludzie.. -Wym, przestań machać tym łbem.- skarciła smoka blondynka. -LUDZIE!- brunet się zdenerwował, mówił do przyjaciół, a oni..zero reakcji.- MÓWIĘ DO WAS! -Ale, że do nas kolego?- zaspany Mieczyk przetarł twarz dłonią. -Z Wichurą jest coś, nie halo. Zobaczcie tylko.- jeźdźcy podeszli do wikinga i boksu, w którym biegała w kółko smoczyca Astrid.- Oszalała, czy jak? -Na pewno nie.- zaprzeczyła Heathera. -Jak nie, jak tak!- bliźniaczka wskazała na Śmiertnika. -Czekajcie, ona jest... -Przywiązana!- dokończyła czarnowłosa, za Śledzika.- Kto to zrobił?- Mieczyk ziewnął, ale zaraz zorientował się, że reszta patrzy na niego i jego siostrę. -Czemu, patrzycie na nas?- Ingerman westchnął i podszedł do smoka przyjaciółki. -Wichura.- smoczyca, była bardzo niespokojna.- Ej Wichurko...- wyciągał swoje pulchne dłonie, w jej stronę.- Niech mi któryś pomoże..- nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Sączysmark, przybliżył się do Śmiertnika i schylił powoli odwiązał łańcuch. Wichura natychmiast poczuła, że ma wolną nogę. Przyjrzała się jeszcze przyjaciołom jej pani, po czym wystartowała jak strzała. Jeźdźcy szybko wskoczyli na swoje smoki, lecąc prosto za Wichurą. Jej zachowanie, nie było normalne. Jeśli się tak zachowywała, to oznaczało, że dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego, jeśli chodzi o jej jeźdźczynię. (Astrid*) Zimny wiatr muskał moje policzki. Czułam jak zimno przenika, całe moje ciało. Ale wcale, nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Zaraz, nic nie będę czuła. Ani bólu, ani cierpienia, ani zimna. Nie wytrzymałam i nie wytrzymam, dłużej tej sytuacji. Niech to się skończy tu i teraz. (Narrator*) Jeźdźcy lecieli najszybciej jak się dało, za Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Wichura była najszybszym smokiem, oczywiście zaraz po Szczerbatku. -Gdzie, ona tak pędzi?!- Sączysmark, próbował przekrzyczeć wiatr. -A skąd mamy wiedzieć? Przecież po to za nią lecimy, żeby się dowiedzieć gdzie leci.- odpowiedziała Heathera.- Szpicrutko, przyśpiesz odrobinę.- szepnęła do swojej przyjaciółki, klepiąc ją po łbie. -Czemu, mam złe przeczucia?- blond włosy wiking zacisnął pięści, trzęsąc się nie wiadomo czy ze strachu, czy z zimna. -Uspokój się Śledzik, nic się nieeee... dzieje.- powiedział Mieczyk, ziewając przy tym. -Macie rację, na pewno nic się złego nie dzieje. -Dokładnie, zero stresu.- Szpadka, przymknęła oczy, głowa leciała jej powoli w dół. -NIE!!!!!- wrzasnęli wszyscy oprócz bliźniaków. -Dobra! Może źle dobrałam słowo, wymyśle coś innego.- Szpadka ziewnęła krótko.- Może...- nie dokończyła. Jeźdźcy krzyknęli równocześnie. -ASTRID!!!- Wichura zaskrzeczała, jakby była przerażona tym co jej pani chce zrobić. Poleciała prosto w jej stronę.- ASTRID STÓJ!- jeźdźcy ruszyli szybko za smoczycą, wojowniczki. W tej chwili liczyły się sekundy, ułamki sekund. Jeśli Wichura nie złapie Astrid... Tego upadku z klifu, nikt by nie przeżył. Za wysoko. Śmiertnik Zębacz skupił się tylko na tym, by złapać przyjaciółkę. Leciała najszybciej jak umiała. Jeźdźcy przypatrywali się tej strasznej scenie z szokiem, modląc się w myślach, by Wichura złapała swoją i ich przyjaciółkę. -O mój Thorze, mój Thorze!- Śledzik zakrył oczy dłońmi. (Astrid*) Nie poczułam bólu, spowodowanego upadkiem. Nie otwierałam oczu przez krótki moment, ale w końcu je otworzyłam. Widziałam pod sobą skały i ocean, które z każdą sekundą oddalały się ode mnie. A może, to ja się od nich oddalałam? Po dłuższej chwili, poczułam grunt pod nogami. Nie stanęłam na nogach. Tylko upadłam na kolana. Moje zimne dłonie dotknęły trawy, a policzki zrobiły się mokre. (Narrator*) Jeźdźcy wylądowali. Szybko zeszli z grzbietów swoich smoków, podbiegając do blondynki. Nie da się opisać szoku jaki przeżywali, w tamtym momencie. Strachu jaki odczuli o życie swojej przyjaciółki. Nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wichura, która cały czas stała koło swojej jeźdźczyni, pomrukiwała smutno. Trącała swoim nosem ramię Astrid. Ta zaczęła głaskać ją po pysku. -Astrid!- Heathera, upadła gwałtownie na kolana, na przeciwko wojowniczki. Chwyciła ją za ramiona, odwracając ją w swoją stronę. -Coś ty chciała zrobić?!- wrzasnął Sączysmark. Astrid spojrzała na chłopaka, spuszczając po kilku sekundach głowę.- Odpowiedz!- Hofferson milczała. Nie chciała ani odpowiadać ani rozmawiać, o tym co tu zaszło. -Astrid, jak mogłaś to zrobić?- szeptała przerażona Heathera, próbowała spojrzeć jej w oczy, ale nie zdołała. -To zaszło za daleko.- powiedział spokojnie Śledzik. Wszyscy spojrzeli na przyjaciela, nawet Astrid podniosła wzrok. -Z samego rana, lecimy na Berk.- powiedziała czarnowłosa. Bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Śledzik kiwnęli głowami na znak, że się zgadzają. Blondynka spuściła głowę, kryjąc łzy. Niepotrzebnie, jeźdźcy mimo to wiedzieli, że dziewczyna płacze.- Astrid, nasza kochana przyjaciółko... Coś ty zrobiła...- wyszeptała przytulając ją do siebie. Reszta przyjaciół przyglądała się tylko, z wielkim smutkiem wypisanym na twarzach. Astrid Hofferson, chciała się zabić. Witam moi kochani. Kolejny rozdział wrzucony, mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Przepraszam za błędy jeśli je znaleźliście. I zapraszam na kolejne rozdziały. AHA! Przepraszam, że długo nie było nexta, musicie zrozumieć, szkoła, nauka, połączyć to jeszcze z blogiem. Całuski i do zobaczenia. papatki :) Rozdział.15 (Czkawka*) Obudziłem się, a raczej zostałem obudzony, w sposób dość nieprzyjemny. Bo kto lubi być, oblewany wodą na pobudkę? No ludzie błagam! Kto ma takie, głupie pomysły?! A no tak, Zefir! Co mu odbiło? -Co ci strzeliło do tej głowy, żeby oblewać mnie wodą?- wysyczałem zdenerwowany. -Budziłem cię z dziesięć razy. Nie słyszałeś, albo udawałeś, że nie słyszysz.- westchnąłem, wywracając przy tym oczami.- Więc postanowiłem cię oblać. Jak widać udało się, wstałeś. A teraz mów, co Roza tutaj robi?!- rudowłosy wskazał na brunetkę śpiącą, obok zgaszonego ogniska. -Ciszej, bo ją obudzisz.- uciszałem wikinga. -Stary, już pora wstawać. Musimy się zbierać, do bazy. Pytam się, co ona tu robi? -Znalazła nas przypadkiem, gdy chodziła po lesie. Była sama, więc zaproponowałem jej, żeby została z nami. Pogadałem z nią chwilę i poszliśmy spać. -O czym gadaliście?- zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na mnie pytająco. Wywróciłem oczami. -O niczym szczególnym.- mówiłem. -Chyba jej nie powiedziałeś, o tym co widzieliśmy zeszłej nocy. Prawda?- spytał, łapiąc mnie mocno za ramiona. -Zefir!- odsunąłem przyjaciela od siebie.- Nic jej nie mówiłem, uspokój się. -To dobrze.- odetchnął jakby, z ulgą?- Lepiej nikomu nie mówić, o tym co widzieliśmy. -Przesadzasz.- powiedziałem przeciągając się. -Przesadzam? Żartujesz sobie?- uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie do przyjaciela. Ten wciąż miał, tę swoją wkurzoną minę. -Daj spokój.- powiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę dziewczyny, która jeszcze spała. -Daj spokój, daj spokój mi powie...- nie słuchałem dalej rudowłosego, kucnąłem obok Rozy i szturchnąłem jej ramieniem. - Roza, wstawaj.- powiedziałem spokojnie. Ona mruknęła cicho coś pod nosem, odwracając się na bok.- Rozalia, pobudka. Musimy się zbierać.- budziłem ją dalej. -Yyym..zaraz.- zaśmiałem się słysząc, to marudzenie. -Ciekawe, czy księżniczkom przystoi wstawanie o dwunastej w południe?- usłyszałem głośne pytanie Zefira. Stanął za moimi plecami, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i spoglądając na brunetkę. Dziewczyna momentalnie otworzyła oczy siadając. -Ile spałam?!- zapytała szybko, patrząc to na mnie, to na Zefira. -Długo.- odparł rudowłosy. Zaśmialiśmy się oboje.- Wracajmy do bazy.- dodałem wstając i równocześnie podając dziewczynie dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać. We trójkę wróciliśmy do miejsca, w którym spał Garbus. Po drodze trochę się wygłupialiśmy, żartowaliśmy. No spokojna wędrówka to, to nie była. Wróciliśmy po pewnym czasie, do reszty grupy. Ich spojrzenia, od razu powędrowały na nas. -Wreszcie jesteście. Ile można na was czekać? -Was też miło widzieć.- odpowiedziałem z złośliwym uśmiechem.- Garbusie, kiedy wracamy? -Już!- powiedział z podniesionym tonem. Skierował się w stronę powrotną. Ruszyliśmy za wikingiem. Nie mogę się doczekać, lotu ze Szczerbatkiem. Wreszcie dwa dni wolnego. Tylko ja i mój najlepszy przyjaciel! (Narrator) Słońce świeciło na błękitnym niebie, w towarzystwie kilku chmurek i latających gadów. Stoick i Pyskacz, znajdowali się właśnie w kuźni. Pyskacz łatał zęby jednemu z Zębirogów, zaś Stoick czyścił siodło Czaszkochrupa. Wódz opowiadał przyjacielowi, o tym, że nie może się doczekać powrotu syna. Kowalowi również brakowało, tego młodego Haddocka. Całe Berk czekało, na powrót jeźdźca. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że zostało już tylko kilka tygodni do końca szkolenia, ich zniecierpliwienie wzrastało z każdym dniem. -Ale ty wiesz, że on nie zechce od razu zajmować się tymi sprawami.- powiedział blond włosy wiking, wkładając jeden z żelaznych mieczy, do rozgrzanego do czerwoności ognia.- Wiesz o tym. -Wiem, wiem. On ma jeszcze osiemnaście lat. Ale wciąż zachowuje się czasami, jak piętnastoletni dzieciak. Tylko latanie, jakieś akrobacje z Szczerbatkiem, przygody odkrywanie nowych gatunków mu w głowie. -To Czkawka. Nie zmienisz chłopaka.- zaśmiał się Pyskacz, klepiąc Marudę po pysku. -Wiem o tym doskonale.- odparł rudobrody wiking. Znał syna dobrze.- Już niedługo i go znowu zobaczymy.- uśmiechnął się. W pewnym momencie, na placu wylądowało pięć smoków. Chociaż gdyby się tak zastanowić, to Jot i Wym, to jeden smok czy dwa? Jak to kiedyś rodzeństwo się zastanawiało, jedno ciało, dwie głowy. Dwie głowy, a jeden smok. Po czym Sączysmark wyśmiał bliźniaki, że mają dwie głowy i pół mózgu. Po prostu boki zrywać. Wracając! Jeźdźcy zsiedli ze swoich smoków, ich miny nie wyglądały zbyt wesoło. Pyskacz i Stoick spojrzeli po sobie, po czym ruszyli w stronę grupy przyjaciół. -Dzieciaki, jak miło was widzieć z powrotem w domu.- przywitał się wesoło kowal.- Co was sprowadza na rodzinną wyspę? -Problemy.- odpowiedział beznamiętnie Sączysmark, opierając się o swojego smoka. -Jakież to?- dopytywał się wódz. -Pyskacz polecisz z nami do Gothi? -Tak, ale po co?- odparł kowal, spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem, to na Stoicka to na Ingermana. -Po drodze się dowiesz.- odpowiedział Sączysmark, wskakując na Hakokła.- Kto leci z nami? -Ja polecę.- oznajmiła czarnowłosa wsiadając na Szpicrutę.- Astrid, wskakuj! -Nigdzie nie polecę, dajcie wy mi wszyscy święty spokój!- wrzasnęła na przyjaciółkę. 'Znowu ten atak agresji''.'' pomyśleli jeźdźcy. Przyzwyczaili się do tego. Ale mimo to, było im trochę przykro, że takim tonem się do nich zwracała. Ale takim zachowaniem, zachowywała się jak trzyletnie dziecko, które stroi fochy. ' -Wiesz, jesteś śmieszna!- powiedział Smark do dziewczyny. Astrid nie słuchała Jorgensona.- Wsiadaj i przestań się zachowywać, jak dzieciak! -Zamknij się! -Dosyć! Uspokój się.- Heathera zeskoczyła z smoczycy i podeszła do blondynki, szarpnęła za ramię przyjaciółki, prowadząc ją w stronę Wichury.- Lecimy do Gothi! Słyszałaś?!- czarnowłosa wbiła swoje spojrzenie, w blondynkę. Astrid wpatrywała się niepewnie na przyjaciółkę. Czuła się w tej chwili, jakby krzyczała na nią matka i karciła ją, za jej zachowanie.- Słyszałaś mnie?!- wojowniczka wyrwała swoje ramię, z ręki szatynki, wskakując na Wichurę.- Lećmy.- wskoczyła z powrotem na Szpicrutę i wystartowała. Stoick został tylko w towarzystwie Śledzika i bliźniaków. Z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się, rozmowie jeźdźców. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się tak zachowują. Przez chwilę, patrzył jeszcze jak smoki odlatują w stronę domu szamanki. -Chyba, musicie mi o czymś powiedzieć.- powiedział przenosząc wzrok na, trójkę stojącą przed nim. -Musimy wodzu...- westchnął Śledzik. Wszyscy skierowali się, w stronę domu wodza. Jeźdźcy postanowili wszystko opowiedzieć wodzowi. Mówili o tym co się dzieje z Hofferson. O tym jak się zachowuje, o tym, że rady sobie z nią nie dają. A gdy powiedzieli, że blond włosa wojowniczka chciała się zabić, Stoickiem wstrząsnęło. Nie mógł pojąć, że dziewczyna była wstanie zrobić coś takiego. Pytał się czemu to zrobiła, co ją do tego skłoniło. A on odpowiedzieli jednym zdaniem ''Brak obecności Czkawki.. Wszystko było, już jasne. Stoick wstał z krzesła, na którym usiadł wcześniej. Skierował się w stronę drzwi. '' -Idźcie do domu. Ja polecę jeszcze do Gothi, sprawdzę co z Astrid i odstawię ją do domu.- powiedział spokojnie, co zdziwiło trójkę przyjaciół, ale kiwnęli głowami na znak, że się zgadzają. Wyszli przygnębieni z domu Haddocków. Każdy rozszedł się w swoje strony. (Astrid*) Jestem strasznie zmęczona, czuje się jakbym miała zaraz zemdleć. Jestem przekonana, że to przez zioła które mi Gothi zaparzyła. Lepiej! Kazała pić te zioła co dwa dni, wmawiając mi, że stan mojego organizmu jest wycieńczony i to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina! Czemu? Bo nie jem. Może głodna nie jestem. Heathera, Sączysmark i Pyskacz, cały czas mnie obserwowali. Ich spojrzenie, było okropne takie... współczujące, smutne? Nagle usłyszeliśmy lądowanie smoka. Nie miałam pojęcia, kto przyleciał. Ale, po chwili ujrzałam wodza. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. -Witaj Gothi.- przywitał się. Staruszka kiwnęła głową, na znak przywitania się. Po chwili, Gothi, wódz i Pyskacz wyszli na zewnątrz, zostawiając mnie z jeźdźcami. Świetnie, jeszcze rozmawiają tak cicho, żebym ich nie usłyszała. -Zastanawia mnie, czy mogliśmy zrobić coś więcej? Czy mogliśmy się nią lepiej zająć? -Co mogliśmy jeszcze zrobić? -Nie wiem... Do pomieszczenia weszli Gothi, Pyskacz i ojciec Czkawki. Szamanka podeszła do blatu, na którym znajdowały się różne zioła, kwiaty, mikstury i inne zabawki staruszki. Zaczęła coś pakować do woreczka, po czym podała mi je. -Gothi mówi, żebyś nie zapomniała ich zażywać.- powiedział kowal, uśmiechając się delikatnie do mnie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, po czym wstałam lekko chwiejąc się. To te leki, przez nie czuję, że zaraz upadnę. Złapałam się za kant blatu, idąc w stronę wyjścia. Niespodziewanie poczułam jak, ktoś bierze mnie na ręce i niesie na smoka. Ale nie na Wichurę... strasznie chce mi się spać. Nie mam siły... (Narrator) Stoick wsiadł z Hofferson na Czaszkochrupa. Wojowniczka zasnęła. -Sączysmark, możesz już lecieć do domu.- mówił spoglądając na każdego z osobna.- Heathero, polecisz do mojego domu, będziesz spała u Czkawki w pokoju. Jak ostatnio, w porządku?- jeźdźcy kiwneli głowami i wsiedli na swoich smoczych przyjaciół, opuszczając dom Gothi. -Stoick polecę z tobą.- powiedział kowal wsiadając na smoka. -Nie trzeba. Poza tym, trochę mi zajmie rozmowa z Hoffersonami. Pyskacz spojrzał smutno na blondynkę. -Oj mała, coś ty ze sobą zrobiła?- pokiwał głową ze smutkiem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na wodza.- Powodzenia. Widzimy się jutro!- powiedział odlatując z marudą. (Czkawka*) Latałem właśnie ze Szczerbatkiem, wokół Estern. Mówiłem to chyba z pięćdziesiąt razy, ale powiem jeszcze raz. Ta wyspa, jest przepiękna szczególnie gdy jest ciemno. Po powrocie, od razu pobiegłem do mordki. Gdy mnie tylko zobaczył, skoczył na mnie, wylizując całego. Kochana gadzina, czekała na swojego pana. Widziałem, że kosz z rybami został opróżniony, więc założyłem smokowi siodło i postanowiliśmy się przelecieć. Przez te kilka miesięcy, mało miałem czasu dla Szczerbatka. Ponieważ zajęcia odbywały się przez pięć dni w tygodniu, a wolne dni były, tylko w sobotę i niedzielę. Co prawda po skończonych lekcjach, latałem ze Szczerbatkiem, ale bardzo krótko. Pół godziny godzinę, nie więcej. Bo po prostu nie miałem siły. A w szczególności po zajęciach pr. Pettera. Ten facet, jest gorszy od Astrid. Pamiętam jaki wycisk dawała Drużynie A. Teraz wiem, jak ciężko mieli rekruci u niej. Ludzie, ja po prostu się pytam, jak można przez dwie godziny robić rozgrzewkę, po czym zrobić pięciu minutową przerwę i przez następne dwie godziny walczyć? Pytam się jak tak można?! Słodki Thorze, daj mi sił... -Zostało jeszcze tylko, kilka tygodni i wrócimy do domu.- powiedziałem głaszcząc swojego smoka po łbie.- Już nie mogę się doczekać. -''Nie tylko ty.- warknął radośnie. Zaśmiałem się cicho i położyłem na grzbiecie mordki.- Zmęczony? -Może trochę. Ale gdy tak z tobą latam, nie czuję zmęczenia. Mój ty, smoczy gadzie. Po jakiejś godzince, postanowiliśmy wracać. Odprowadziłem przyjaciela do stajni i się z nim pożegnałem. Obiecałem, że z samego rana wybierzemy się na lot. Mordka wepchnął łeb, pod moją rękę. Uśmiechnąłem się drapiąc go, po jego czarnych łuskach. -Muszę iść się przespać Szczerbatku.- złapałem pysk smoka w dłonie. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi, wielkimi zielonymi ślepiami.- Tobie też się przyda sen. Hmm?- przyjaciel polizał mnie, po twarzy. Znowu ta ślina, uhh.- Szczerbek... Uwielbiasz to robić, co?- Nocna Furia, zaśmiała się widząc jak próbuję pozbyć się śliny z twarzy. -''Oczywiście, że tak!- uśmiechnąłem'' się, drapiąc ostatni raz smoka za uchem. I odbiegłem w stronę budynku. -Śpij dobrze mordko!- zawołałem machając do przyjaciela. Zobaczyłem jak kładzie się do snu. Biedak zmęczony. Nie tylko on. Szłem korytarzem, kierując się w stronę mojego pokoju. Po drodze przeciągnąłem się ziewając przy tym. AŁA! No jasne walnąłem się w ścianę. Nieźle, ale usprawiedliwię się tym, że jestem zmęczony. Aaaaała... -...dalej uważam, że to bez sensu. -Ja również.- chwila moment co się..? Co nauczyciele robią u dyrektora? Postanowiłem podejść bliżej i dyskretnie nasłuchiwać, ich rozmowy. Wiem, nie powinienem tego robić, ale cóż... Przez to co się wydarzyło w lesie, nie odpuszczę. Tu zaczyna się dziać, coś dziwnego! -Posłuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie.- przez uchylone drzwi, zobaczyłem jak dyrektor piorunuje wzrokiem nauczycieli.- Haddock zostaje, miesiąc dłużej. Nie wiem i zbytnio mnie nie interesuje, co będziecie z nim robić. Reszta może wracać, a on zostanie i koniec!- co on powiedział?! Dlaczego, mam zostać dłużej? O co tu chodzi? -Kamir, mówisz nielogicznie. Czkawka jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Po co miałby zostać tu dłużej?- powiedział Garbus. -Zgadzam się. A nawet uważam, że może wrócić szybciej i... -Powiedziałem, że ma zostać!- usłyszałem uderzenie o stół. Przez chwilę dało się słyszeć ciszę.-... Wyjdźcie z mojego gabinetu. Muszę pomyśleć.- nagle zobaczyłem, że z pomieszczenia wychodzą profesorowie. Szybko pobiegłem okrężnym korytarzem, do swojego pokoju. Przez te miesiące, zdążyłem zapoznać się trochę z tym zamkiem. Wbiegłem do pokoju. Zamykając za sobą z hukiem drzwi. Przez co obudziłem swojego współlokatorem. -Czkawka? Co ty na brodę Thora, wyrabiasz?!- krzyknął na mnie. Położyłem swój palec na swoich ustach, pokazując mu żeby był ciszej.- Jeszcze mnie ucisza!- oburzył się -Cicho.- powiedziałem. -Sam bądź cicho.- wywróciłem oczami, siadając na swoim łóżku. -Słodki Odynie, co się tu wyprawia?- oparłem ręce o kolana, chowając głowę w dłoniach.- Co się tu wyprawia?- patrzyłem się w podłogę. -Czkawka, dobrze się czujesz?- wstałem z łóżka i zacząłem chodzić nerwowo po pokoju, drapiąc się co chwilę w kark.- O czym ty mówisz? -Zefir, tu się dzieje coś niedobrego. Najpierw ta sprawa w lesie, potem Kamir i jego rozmowa z resztą profesorów. -Czekaj! Jaka rozmowa?- spojrzałem na przyjaciela. -Dyrektor chce, żebym został tu na dłużej.- Zefir otwożył usta ze zdziwienia. (Narrator) Stoick zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanęła blond włosa kobieta. Ujrzawszy wodza, który trzyma jej nieprzytomną córkę na rękach, zamarła. Zaprosiła ruchem ręki Stoicka do środka. -Co się stało, Astrid?- spytała przerażona dotykając jej czoła. Spała spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Irma spokojnie. Nic jej nie jest. Gothi dała jej jakieś zioła, dlatego śpi.- uspokajał ją rosły wiking. -Hrafn, choć tutaj!- kobieta zawołała męża. Na dół zszedł mężczyzna. Serce mu stanęło widząc swoją jedyną córkę, nieprzytomną w rękach wodza. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich. Patrzył to na Irmę, to na Stoicka.- Zanieś ją do pokoju.- powiedziała spokojnym tonem. Wiking wziął młodą wojowniczkę od wodza i poszedł zanieść ją do jej pokoju.- Napijesz się herbaty?- spytała po krótkiej chwili wikinga stojącego w przejściu. Wódz Wandali opowiedział wszystko rodzicom dziewczyny. Małżeństwo nie mogło zrozumieć, jak ich córka mogła zrobić coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego. Astrid zawsze była rozsądna, mądra silna, twarda i nigdy by nie pomyśleli, że jest zdolna się zabić. Wiedzieli, że blondynka tęskni za Haddockiem, ale nigdy nie przeszło by im przez myśl, że brak obecności bruneta, wpłynie na aż tak zły stan psychiczny wojowniczki. -Niech tylko się obudzi, dam jej taką reprymendę, że...- Hrafn wstał z krzesła i zaczął chodzić po kuchni, w tą i z powrotem.- Jak mogła zrobić coś tak, nieodpowiedzialnego?! -Hrafn, uspokój się. To nie jej wina...- mówił rudobrody. Rodzice blondynki spojrzeli na niego, ze zdziwieniem.- Ona, po prostu tęskni przyjacielu. -Kochanie, on ma rację.- kobieta spojrzała na męża.- Teraz musimy ją wspierać i starać się ją odzyskać. Naszą dawną Astrid.- Hrafn przez jakiś czas nie odzywał się. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przyznać rację żonie i Stoickowi, czy zostać przy swoim i jednak dać burę córce, za to jak się zachowała.- Kochanie, ona cierpi.-wiking westchnął. Był zły i jednocześnie tak zatroskany o Astrid. W końcu odpuścił i zgodził się z żoną. Hoffersonowie pożegnali się z wodzem. Rudowłosy wsiadł na swojego smoka i odleciał do domu. Musiał odpocząć od zmartwień. Stoick Ważki jako iż był wodzem wandali, martwił się o swoich ludzi. W końcu odpowiadał za nich. Pomyśleć, że Hofferson była zdolna rzucić się z klifu. Stoick zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy dobrze zrobił, posyłając Czkawkę na szkolenie. I to jeszcze na tak długi czas. -Och synu... Wracaj jak najszybciej, bo boję się, że o mały włos i byś ją stracił. I to przez swojego ojca, który kazał ci lecieć na to szkolenie... Och Thorze... Cześć mordeczki. Z GÓRY, BARDZO PRZEPRASZAM, ZA BRAK NEXTÓW. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. Ostatnio mam bardzo dużo na głowie, do tego od czasu do czasu dopada mnie brak weny i przez jakiś czas nie miałam komputera, bo niestety mi się popsuł. STRASZNE! Mam nadzieję, że next się spodobał. I zapraszam na kolejne nexty. Buziaki i pa,pa :) Ps. Bądźcie cierpliwi. Rozdział.16 (Czkawka*) Tak jak obiecałem swojej kochanej gadzinie, z samego rana wybrałem się z nim na długi lot. Przez większość nocy nie spałem, zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszałem z pod gabinetu Kamira. Zefir cały czas powtarzał, że musiałem coś źle usłyszeć. Lecz ja dobrze wiedziałem, co słyszałem i jakim tonem mówił dyrektor. -''Skaczesz, czy nie?''- mruknął mój smok, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Zorientowałem się, że Szczerbatek zwolnił lot. -Pewnie.- powiedziałem poprawiając się w siodle, po czym się powoli ześlizgnąłem lecąc w dół. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze... Rozłożyłem swoje skrzydła.- Szczerbatek!- smok zaraz leciał obok mnie. Spojrzałem na chwile na przyjaciela.- Mam wracać?- spytałem, Szczerbatek przyspieszył wyprzedzając mnie.- Super!- zaśmiałem się, siedząc znowu w siodle.- Okej, wracajmy już do szkoły. Śniadania nie zjadłem. -''Typowe u ciebie.-'' mruknęła mordka. -Cicho bądź.- Nocna Furia się zaśmiała, zawracając. (Astrid*) Obudziły mnie promienie słońca. Wstawał nowy dzień. Czułam się, dobrze? Nic mnie nie bolało, no może trochę mi burczało w brzuchu. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Byłam u siebie w domu. Tylko jak? Odkryłam kołdrę i podeszłam do okna, wciągając świeże powietrze do puc. Ludzie w wiosce zaczynali się budzić. Spojrzałam w stronę gdzie, znajdowała się stajnia Wichurki. Moja kochana smoczyca, zajadała ze smakiem kurczaka. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok... Nagle, drzwi do mojego pokoju się otworzyły, a w progu stanęła moja mama. W ręku trzymała tacę, z śniadaniem. -Witaj córciu.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Delikatnie odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Mama odstawiła tacę, na stolik stojący obok mojego łóżka i podeszła do mnie.- Jak się czujesz? -Chyba...chyba dobrze.- odpowiedziałam odwracając wzrok i wyjrzałam ponownie przez okno. -Zrobiłam śniadanie, mam nadzieję, że zjesz wszystko.- powiedziała stanowczo. Mój wzrok przeniósł się na mamę. Te spojrzenie... nie lubiłam go. Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że zjem posiłek. Po chwili spuściłam głowę, odwracając się znowu do okna, opierając się przy tym o ramę.- Astrid?- poczułam dłoń na swoim ramieniu. -Mamo, możesz mnie zostawić samą?- powiedziałam prawie niesłyszalnie, jednak moja rodzicielka to usłyszała.- Proszę. -Nie mogę, ponieważ się martwię. Tak jak wszyscy.- westchnęłam zrezygnowana.- Astrid, musisz wziąć się w garść. -Kiedy ja nie potrafię.- wyznałam, matka odwróciła mnie w swoją stronę. -Dziecko drogie! Musisz, rozumiesz? Musisz. Jesteś córką Hoffersonów. Hoffersonowie są silni, my się nigdy nie poddajemy.- mówiła, prawie krzycząc. -Ty nie wiesz... -Wszystko wiem. Stoick mi powiedział.- wzdrygnęłam się na te słowa.- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja córka zrobiła takie głupstwo, ale stało się. I teraz... teraz musisz się wziąć za siebie. Pomożemy ci, razem z tatą i twoimi przyjaciółmi. Czkawka wróci, jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni...- chciało mi się płakać, naprawdę. Jednak nie dałam się łzom. Po prostu się przytuliłam, do mamy.- Będzie dobrze. (Czkawka*) Jadłem właśnie sobie spokojnie śniadanie, gdy ni z tond, ni z owąd. Do sali weszli Zefir, Roland i kłócąca się Roza z Karolem. Łoł, to nowość. Jeszcze nie widziałem, by ta dwójka się kłóciła. Czwórka rekrutów, dosiadła się do mnie. -Cześć, a przy okazji smacznego.- powiedział brunet. -Dzięki.- odpowiedziałem spoglądając na sprzeczających się.- O co, im poszło?- spytałem cicho Zefira i Rolanda. Oboje wzruszyli ramionami. -Nie wiemy.- spojrzeliśmy na nich. -Dziewczyno, ja cię dalej nie rozumiem. -A ja ciebie! Nie mogę pojąć, jak faceci mogą być tak... -Tak? -Tępi!- wrzasnęła i wstała od stołu. Patrzyliśmy na brunetkę z otwartymi ustami. To było do niej niepodobne. Zazwyczaj była miła i spokojna, a teraz zachowywała się jak nie ona.- Mam was dosyć!- wyszła z sali zostawiając nas w stanie osłupienia. -Brawo Karolu.- Roland przerwał ciszę, która trwała przez jakąś chwilę.- Dziewczyna się na ciebie wkurzyła. -Zamknij się. O niczym nie wiesz!- wrzasnął i ruszył tą samą drogą, co Rozalia wcześniej. Ku wyjściu. Patrzyłem to na Zefira, to na Rolanda. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co chodzi. - Ach ta miłość.- westchnął blondyn, śmiejąc się. -Jaka miłość?- spytałem razem z przyjacielem. -Nic takiego. Nasz książę i księżniczka, nie potrafią się po prostu, porozumieć.- odpowiedział, a ja w tym czasie wziąłem ostatni kęs kanapki. -Wiesz o czymś?- rudowłosy, wlepił swój ciekawski wzrok w chłopaka.- Gadaj. -Owszem. Wiem o tym, że dzisiaj ma odbyć się jakiś festyn.- mówił, uciekając od odpowiedzi na pytanie. Ja i Zefir zrobiliśmy wielkie oczy.- Ponoć z okazji, uratowania wyspy Estern. Tańce, jedzenie, piękne dziewczyny.- mówił wyliczając na palcach, razem z wikingiem zaśmialiśmy się cicho.- Mówię wam, grzechem, było by tam nie pójść. -W sumie co szkodzi?- odezwałem się w końcu.- Dobrze nam zrobi, odrobina rozrywki. -Masz rację.- poparł mnie Zefir.- O której zaczyna się zabawa? -Chyba, pod wieczór. Gdy zacznie się ściemniać, dopiero ma zacząć się szaleństwo.- Wybuchliśmy śmiechem. (Narrator) Rodzeństwo Thorstonów razem Ingermanem, zostało poproszone o pomoc. Svenowi ponoć, znów uciekły owce. Szpadka i Mieczyk, złapali kolejne dwie owce, zaganiając przez to do zagrody. -Wiesz co siostrzyczko? -Co?- blondynka spytała, ciągle rozglądając się za resztą owiec. -Co ty na to, żeby urządzić wyścigi smoków?- siostra spojrzała z zachwytem na brata. Nagle przed nimi przeleciał Śledzik ze Sztukamięs.- Śledzik! -Co?- blondyn podleciał do przyjaciół.- W czym macie znowu problem? -Czemu, akurat myślisz, że mamy problem?- blond włosa uniosła uniosła ręce do góry. Wiking wywrócił oczami.- Mieczyk ma świetny pomysł. -Serio?- chłopak przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka. -Wiesz, ostatnio nie było za wesoło.- mówił. -Noo.. Mieczyk streszczaj się, bo trzeba poszukać owiec.- Śledzik zaczął się rozglądać z zwierzęciem. -Urządźmy wyścigi.- wypalił wreszcie. Ingerman spojrzał zaskoczony na Thorstona.- Świetny pomysł, nie siostra? -Doskonały.- poparła go siostra. -Czekajcie, chwila! Chcecie teraz się ścigać?- zapytał, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. -Oj Śledzik. Jakie teraz?- wywróciła oczami dziewczyna.- Wszystko trzeba załatwić. Brat, trzeba lecieć po farbę. -Dokładnie! I powiedzieć Stoickowi. -Jejciu, jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia!- zawołała bliźniaczka, odlatując z bratem w stronę wioski. -Hej! A co ze mną?!- wołał za bliźniakami, które były już w połowie drogi. Nie usłyszały przyjaciela. Jeździec westchnął zrezygnowany i podrapał swoją przyjaciółkę pod brodą. Smoczyca wywaliła język z zadowolenia.- Skończmy z tym, księżnisia.- powiedział i ruszyli dalej szukać owiec. Bliźniaki leciały w stronę domu wodza. Zębiróg wylądował przed domem, z którego właśnie wychodziła Heathera. Zaskoczona widokiem przyjaciół, przywitała się. -Hej, co robicie? -Siedzimy koleżanko.- odpowiedział Mieczyk. Czarnowłosa wywróciła oczami.- Widziałaś wodza?- spytała zaraz Szpadka. -Jest w środku. -Świetnie.- uradował się chłopak i zeskoczył z grzbietu Jota. Podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do środka, nawet nie pukając.- Dobry wodzu! -Mieczyk, puka się! -Wiem. -Cieszę się, że wiesz, ale czemu tego nie robisz?- Stoick zmierzył wzrokiem Thorstona. -Czasu nie mamy! -Doprawdy?- Stoick uniusł brwi do góry, ze zdziwienia.- Co się takiego stało? -Trzeba wszystko przygotować. Farby, akademię, sprowadzić ludzi, a no tak Sączysmark musi dopracować wyrzutnię do owiec...- blondyn zaczął wyliczać wszystko na palcach, podczas gdy do środka weszły dziewczyny.- Zastanawiałem się, czy Jotowi będzie pasował żółty?- podrapał się po podbródku, myśląc. -Mieczyk!- chłopak, podniósł wzrok na wodza.- O czym ty mówisz? -Jak to, o czym? O Wyścigach Smoków!- wrzasnęła siostra Thorstona. -Wyścigi Smoków? Dzisiaj?- wódz zamrugał trzy razy oczami, nie wierząc w to co słyszały jego uszy.- Dobrze usłyszałem? -Bardzo dobrze.- uśmiechnął się blondyn.- Najwyraźniej, wódz czyścił dzisiaj uszy. -Dobre brat.- szepnęła Szpadka, do brata. -Ale co? -Yhh! Nie mamy czasu na wyścigi. I to dzisiaj.- westchnął Stoick. -Ale, wodzu. To świetny pomysł. -A kiedy, niby miałby się odbyć? W nocy, gdy wszyscy będą zmęczeni po pracy?! -A nawet.- powiedział Mieczu. -Nie zgadzam się. Za dużo, do ogarnięcia. Nic nie jest nawet gotowe.- protestował rudobrody. -Zdążymy do wieczora.- obiecywała Szpadka.- Proszę! -Siostra, my Thorstonowie nie prosimy. -A ja proszę! Proszęęęę!- ciągnęła dziewczyna. -DOBRZE JUŻ!- Stoick się poddał.- Ale sami wszystko zorganizujecie.- wskazał na rodzeństwo palcem.- Rozumiemy się?! -Ma się rozumieć!- Thorstonowie wybiegli z domu, zostawiając w nim przyjaciółkę z ojcem Czkawki. Szatynka spojrzała na odlatujących przyjaciół, po czym odwróciła się twarzą do Stoicka. -Co to są, te wyścigi smoków?- zapytała. Wódz się zdziwił, tym pytaniem. -Nikt ci nie powiedział?- dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.- Uczestnicy wyścigu, szukają owiec które są punktami. Gdy, ktoś uzyska najwyższą liczbę owiec i wrzuci do swojego kosza, wygrywa. Nasi jeźdźcy uwielbiają tą grę.- uśmiechnął się rosły wiking.- Może się przyłączysz, Heathero? -Z chęcią.- uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa i wybiegła z chaty. (Narrator, Estern) Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy z miasteczka dało się usłyszeć już pierwsze dźwięki muzyki. Rynek był ozdobiony lampionami, które miały rozjaśnić otoczenie. Do o koła stały porozstawiane stragany, gdzie można było kupić pamiątki. Niedaleko znajdowało się miejsce, gdzie mieli grać muzycy. Jeszcze w innym miejscu stał wielki drewniany stół, a na nim ogromna liczba jedzenia. Przy stole stało z dziesięć beczek miodu i osiem beczek wina. Można powiedzieć, że uczestnicy imprezy, na pewno nie będą się nudzić. Na rynek zaczęli się powoli schodzić ludzie, a wśród nich znajdował się Czkawka wraz z Rolandem i Zefirem, którym towarzyszyła Nocna Furia, krocząc blisko swojego jeźdźca. -Szkoda, że Karol i Roza nie poszli z nami.- powiedział z lekkim żalem w głosie rudowłosy. -Może, jeszcze przyjdą.- uśmiechnął się zielonooki brunet. -Okej, to ja was zostawiam. -Co? Gdzie idziesz? -Zefir, widzisz to co ja?- brunet wskazał na blondynkę, stojącą obok jednego ze stoisk.- Mam zamiar się dzisiaj zabawić. Wiesz, jak dawno nie byłem na imprezie?- przyjaciele spojrzeli z rozbawieniem na chłopaka.- Pięć miesięcy. Czaisz? Pięć miesięcy, bez tańców i pięknych dziewczyn. Muszę skorzystać z okazji. -No jasne. Biegnij do niej, bo ci jeszcze ucieknie.- Czkawka zaśmiał się z rudowłosym. Roland ruszył w kierunku blond włosej, zostawiając kolegów samych.- To co robimy? -Zaczyna się ściemniać. Impreza się zaraz rozkręci, może na początek, coś przegryziemy?- dwójka wikingów ruszyła w kierunku bufetu. (Astrid*) Dzień minął, zwyczajnie. Po zjedzonym śniadaniu, które przygotowała mi mama, poszłam do Wichury. Moja kochana smocza przyjaciółka, bardzo się ucieszyła na mój widok. Razem postanowiłyśmy polecieć nad Krucze Urwisko, klify, a pod wieczór na plażę. Musiałam pomyśleć. Zastanowić się, jak stanąć na równe nogi. Jak ma wrócić, dawna JA? Wiem, że mam przy sobie bliskich, ci którzy mnie kochają i będą wspierać, w trudnych dla mnie chwilach. Ale mimo to, jest mi ciężko. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, więc postanowiłyśmy z Wichurą, że będziemy wracały do domu. Po drodze spotkałyśmy Sączysmarka i Śledzika, postanowiłam się przywitać. -Cześć chłopaki!- powiedziałam, gdy smoczyca wylądowała. Moi przyjaciele, odwrócili się do mnie twarzami, które były pomalowane? -Cześć Astrid.- odpowiedzieli miło.- Ty jeszcze, nie gotowa? -Gotowa, na co?- zdziwiłam się. -Wyścigi się zaraz zaczną.- Sączysmark wskoczył na Hakokła, startując.- Szybko przygotuj się z Wichurą! Byłam zszokowana. Jakie wyścigi? Co się w tej wiosce, na młota Thora dzieje? -Śledzik, jakie wyścigi? -Smoków. A jakie?- blondyn, podrapał Sztukamięs po łbie.- Będziesz się ścigać, prawda?- nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. Chwile milczałam.- Astrid? -Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie.- odparłam.- Rozumiesz? -Jasne, rozumiem.- odpowiedział, wskakując na grzbiet gronkla.- Ale jeśli chcesz się ścigać, pośpiesz się.- uśmiechnął się miło i odleciał. Zastanawiałam się przez moment, czyby jednak nie wziąć udziału w zawodach. Wichura nagle warknęła wesoło. -''Ścigajmy się.'' -Chcesz?- spytałam spoglądając w jej ślepia.- naprawdę? -''Pewnie.-'' uśmiechnęłam się ciepło, tuląc jej pysk do siebie. Ona potrzebowała się rozerwać, dobrze o tym wiedziałam. I mimo, że ja dalej nie czułam się zbyt pewnie, postanowiłam wystartować. Miejmy tą nadzieję, że wyścigi spowodują, że wróci mi energia, a moja przyjaciółka ucieszy się z zabawy. (Czkawka*) Muzyka grała w najlepsze. Kolejny taniec miałem za sobą. Przyznam, od dawna się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. Usiadłem obok Zefira, na jednej z ławek. -Nogi bolą?- spytał, gdy wyciągnąłem kończyny przed siebie. -Okropnie!- powiedziałem, drapiąc Szczerbatka z uchem, który do mnie przydreptał. Wiking się zaśmiał.- A gdzie, Roland? -Przed tobą.- spojrzałem przed siebie. Rzeczywiście, nasz kolega szedł w naszą stronę. Wyglądał na, lekko pianego.- Oho!- wycieńczony brunet, spoczął obok nas wzdychając. -Chłopaki, muszę wam coś powiedzieć.- mówił z rozmarzeniem w głosie.- Zakochałem się!- wrzasnął głośno. Zaśmialiśmy się razem z Zefirem, słysząc słowa chłopaka. -W której?- spytałem, próbując opanować śmiech. -Nie mam, zielonego pojęcia.- wypalił. Wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Słuchajcie, pójdę po coś dla Szczerbatka.- powiedziałem wstając. -Nie zgub się.- powiedział rudowłosy. Oboje się zaśmiali.- Jeszcze, ktoś cię napadnie. -Taka lasencja.- Roland poruszał brwiami w górę i w dół, uśmiechając się przy tym dziwnie. -Tak, na pewno.- wywróciłem oczami i odszedłem z mordką. (Narrator, Berk*) Smocza Akademia została rozświetlona wielkimi pochodniami, dając ciepło i blask, którego brakowało nocy. Mieszkańcy Berk, siedzieli wygodnie w miejscu dla widowni, czekając z niecierpliwieniem na rozpoczęcie się zawodów. Stoick usiadł wygodnie, w miejscu dla wodza, z którego spokojnie mógł oglądać całe widowisko. Zdziwiony tym, że bliźniaki Thorston wszystkim się zajęły. Choć i tak, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że nikt im nie pomagał. W tym samym czasie, Sączysmark tłumaczył Pyskaczowi, jak uruchamiać wyrzutnię do owiec. Co nieco, denerwowało Gbura, gdy ten dziesiąty raz powtarzał, jak to robić. -Ale musisz, uważać na wajchę. Bo, jak pociągniesz za mocno... -Owca poleci, Thor wie gdzie.- dokończył kowal. -Właśnie.- Smark, wdrapał się na Hakokła lecąc na start. Wszyscy jeźdźcy czekali na starcie, w miejscu w którym miał się zacząć wyścig. Po raz pierwszy w zawodach, miała wziąć udział Heathera. Dziewczyna wybrała kolor fioletowy, który całkiem pasował do niej i do jej smoczycy. Bliźniaki słysząc, że dołączy do nich nowy zawodnik, musiały zorganizować dodatkowy kosz na owce i pomalować go na kolor fioletowy, ponieważ był to kolor czarnowłosej. -Fajnie, że się ścigacie!- zawołała blondynka, lądując obok przyjaciół.- Można się dołączyć?- spytała z uśmiechem. Jeźdźcy spojrzeli po sobie, z radością. -Zawsze.- odpowiedziała Heathera, przybijając żółwika z przyjaciółką.- Dobrze cię widzieć, uśmiechniętą. -Popieram. Ale nie myśl sobie, że dam ci wygrać.- zaśmiał się Jorgenson. -Nie myślę. Ja po prostu wiem, że wygram.- zaśmiała się Hofferson, wywołując na twarzach przyjaciół szerokie uśmiechy. Tak długo, nie widzieli jak Astrid się śmieje. Wreszcie zabrzmiał róg, który uciszył krzyki tłumu. Wódz wstał, przemawiając do ludu. -Witam wszystkich, na pierwszych nocnych wyścigach Smoków. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się dobrze bawić. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że jest ciemno, nasi uczestnicy będą musieli się trochę bardziej postarać. Trzymajmy kciuki za : Astrid, Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Szpadkę i Mieczyka, oraz po raz pierwszy biorącą udział w zawodach, Heatherę!- widownia zaczęła wiwatować.- Dobrze, w takim razie wyścigi czas zacząć. Do lotu, gotowi, START!- Stoick krzyknął, a zawodnicy wystartowali. (Czkawka*) -Mordko, mógłbyś szybciej wszamać te ryby?- spytałem opierając się o ścianę jednego z budynków. -''Mógłbym, ale wolę się delektować-'' zaśmiał się. Co ja się z nim mam? No nic. Poczekam na niego, skoro nic innego się nie...dzieje? -Mówię przecież, że ostatni raz widziałem jak tańczył z tą rudą.- co się dzieje? Postanowiłem pójść w kierunku, z którego słyszałem rozmowę. -Wiem, że kłamiesz! Gdzie jest, Czkawka Haddock? -Nie wiem!- w tej chwili wyszłem zza ściany, napotykając Krzywonosa i jakiegoś nieznajomego mi mężczyznę. Co Krzywonos, tutaj robi? Czarnowłosy wiking, przystawiał facetowi nóż do szyi. Szybko podbiegłem odsuwając kolegę od mężczyzny. -Proszę stąd iść.- powiedziałem, na co facet spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem i uciekł.- Czego chcesz?- spytałem chłopaka, gdy zostaliśmy sami. Krzywonos zaśmiał się wrednie, patrząc na mnie. -Jesteś żałosny. -I kto to mówi?- wyśmiałem go, po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Chłopak przystawił mi nóż do gardła. Wzdrygnąłem się. -Dzisiaj cię wykończę. Psychicznie i fizycznie.- powiedział tonem, który mnie zszokował. -Coś ty, taki pewny siebie? -Ciekawe czy ty, wciąż będziesz taki pewny siebie, gdy ci powiem, że dzisiejszej nocy wszystko stracisz.- poczułem, jak mnie ciarki przechodzą po ciele. O czym on gada?- Co, przestraszyłeś się? -O czym, ty mówisz?- spytałem twardo, choć w środku trzęsłem się jak galareta. -O tym, że mój ojczulek pozbędzie się twojej, wyspy. A ty, nic na to nie poradzisz!- zaczęło się we mnie gotować. Teraz to, ja rzuciłem się na Krzywonosa. Wyrwałem mu nóż z dłoni i gdzieś rzuciłem.- Ooo! Czkawka pokazał pazurki.- znowu się zaśmiał. -Kłamiesz!- wrzasnąłem. -Niestety cię rozczaruję i odpowiem NIE !- odepchnął mnie. I tak zaczęliśmy się szarpać. Nerwów nie mam, do niego. -Co się dzieje, na Berk?!- wrzasnąłem. -To co się powinno dziać, od bardo dawna! -Szczerbatek!- zawołałem smoka. Nocna Furia zaraz była, obok mnie. Ostatni raz strzeliłem temu, kretynowi w jego facjatę i wsiadłem na grzbiet mordki. Mój smok warczał nerwowo. Za to, Krzywonos śmiał się, w najlepsze. Chyba za mało, mu przywaliłem. Czułem, że coś lepkiego spływa mi po twarzy.- Lecimy stąd.- powiedziałem do smoka. Wyczułem, że Szczerbatek jest zły. -Uciekasz? Typowe u takiego mięczaka, jak ty!- Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą, pod nogi chłopaka. Patrzyłem z pogardą na niego. Byłem taki, ZŁY! -Pożałujesz!- powiedziałem i odleciałem z Szczerbatkiem. Zaraz oszaleję. Nie wiem, czy chciał mnie tylko wkurzyć, czy się za dużo napił! Nie wiem, tego. Ale jestem jednego pewien. Jeśli to co powiedział, to prawda... To słono zapłaci. Cześć kochani. Oto kolejny next. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Akcja, w kolejnym rozdziale się rozkręci. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ją w miare dobrze opisać. Zapraszam na kolejne rozdziały i buziaki. PA PA :) Rozdział.17 (Czkawka*) Na Odyna! Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak! Niech to, jasny piorun trzaśnie! Leciałem z mordką, jak najszybciej w stronę szkoły. Gdy wylądowaliśmy przed szkołą, natychmiast wbiegłem z Szczerbatkiem do budynku. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy Szczerbatek może tu wchodzić, czy też nie. Mało mnie to interesuje. Zresztą zaraz go tu nie będzie, tak jak i mnie. Biegliśmy przez korytarze, w stronę mojego pokoju. Pakuję swoje rzeczy i spadam stąd, jak najszybciej. Co z tego, że nie ukończyłem szkolenia. Wisi mi to! -Dalej Szczerbek, nie mamy czasu.- zawołałem wbiegając do pokoju. Chwyciłem za torbę i zacząłem pakować, wszystkie swoje rzeczy, również pamiątki które kupiłem przez pobyt tutaj. Serce mi waliło jak bęben, bałem się niemiłosiernie o swoich przyjaciół, ojca, wyspę, która była moim domem.- Wszystko mamy?- spytałem szybko rozglądając się, po pokoju.- Mamy. Okej mordko, znikamy stąd i to szybko.- powiedziałem zakładając torby, na Szczerbatka. -''Co robisz?-'' Nocna Furia mruknęła pytająco. Zapiąłem guzik, od torby. -Berk jest, w niebezpieczeństwie.- powiedziałem wychodząc szybkim krokiem z pokoju. Szczerbek poszedł za mną. Szłem przed siebie, ściskając ręce w pięści. Mijałem pokoje pozostałych uczniów. Nagle na kogoś, wpadłem. Upadłbym na ziemię, gdyby mnie mordka nie podtrzymała. Uniosłem wzrok, napotkałem Kamira. Ciśnienie, jeszcze bardziej mi podskoczyło. -Czkawka, jak miło cię widzieć.- "niewzajemnie" pomyślałem.- Musimy porozmawiać. Chodzi o twoje szkolenie... -Właśnie się skończyło.- powiedziałem zimnym głosem. Dyrektor się zdziwił. -Słucham? -Dobrze słyszałeś. Odlatuję stąd. TERAZ! -Po pierwsze, od kiedy to my jesteśmy, na Ty? Po drugie, nie ma opcji byś teraz odleciał, bo twoje szkolenie się przedłużyło. -Nie sądzę.- odpowiedziałem lekceważąco. -Haddock, hamuj się! Nie jestem twoim kumplem, byś się zwracał do mnie takim tonem! -Owszem! Nie jesteś moim kumplem. Ale wrogiem, już tak.- powiedziałem wściekły.- Wiesz, widziałem ciebie i Krzywonosa, tam w lesie. Słyszałem rozmowę twoją i nauczycieli. Myślisz, że nie wiem o tym, że Berk jest atakowane!?- Krzyczałem, zauważyłem jak, patrzył na mnie z lekkim strachem w oczach. -Wygadujesz bzdury.- zaśmiał się nerwowo. -Bzdury!?- w tej chwili wyciągnąłem piekło, zapalając je. -Czkawka, porozmawiajmy spokojnie.- mężczyzna zaczął się cofać, gdy skierowałem piekło w jego stronę.- Po co, te nerwy?- nie no, ja go zaraz chyba... -Zamknij się!- krzyknąłem na cały korytarz.- A teraz gadaj, kto atakuje Berk?- milczał.- Mów!- dalej cisza. Zabiję go, jak nic...- Zadzierasz z synem wodza, najpotężniejszej wyspy na archipelagu. Chcesz zginąć?!- Kamir, upadł na ziemię. Przyłożyłem mu do gardła miecz, o mało co, go nie podpalając. Szczerbatek zawarczał zły, był gotowy nawet strzelić plazmą w Kamira. -Dobrze, dobrze powiem! Tylko weź to.- zabrałem od niego piekło, nie zamykając go.- Hermund Ojciec Krzywonosa i wódz wyspy Dorm...- Ruszyłem czym prędzej, korytarzem do wyjścia, zostawiając Kamira samego.- Czkawka, nie możesz lecieć!- prychnąłem pod nosem, słysząc te słowa.- Moi ludzie zginą, jeśli wrócisz do domu.- zatrzymałem się na chwilę, nie wierząc, w to co słyszę.- Musisz zostać. -Nie wierzę ci.- odwróciłem się do niego. Stał patrząc, na mnie błagalnie. Nie wiedziałem, co mam myśleć. -Mówię prawdę.- mierzyłem, go wzrokiem.- Jeśli Hermund nie zaatakuje twojej wyspy, zaatakuje Estern. -Czyli na moją rodzinną wyspę, mają uderzyć wrogowie. A twoja, ma być bezpieczna? -Haddock... -Mam zostawić najbliższych, by ratować Estern? Nie ma mowy.- odwróciłem się, chcąc iść dalej, ale Kamir mnie zatrzymał wołaniem. -Pomyśl o tej wyspie... -Ja muszę myśleć przede wszystkim, o mojej wyspie! Zresztą, nie ma o czym mówić.- powiedziałem i ruszyłem schodami na dół. "Pomyśl o tej wyspie"! Ja muszę myśleć o ojcu, przyjaciołach! A nie jakiejś, wyspie szkoleniowej! Dobra może, trochę przesadziłem ale... Nie Czkawka, myśl o Berk! Musisz jak najszybciej wrócić, do domu. (Narrator, Berk) Wyścigi trwały w najlepsze. Śledzik złapał z dwie owce, Szpadka i Mieczyk cztery, Sączysmark pięć, Heathera trzy, a Astrid jak zwykle, wygrywała znajdując siedem owiec. Widownia wiwatowała za każdym razem, gdy uczestnicy wrzucali zwierzę do kosza. -Czas na punkt kulminacyjny!- ogłosił wódz. Jeźdźcy byli już przygotowani na wystrzelenie owcy.- Pyskacz! Wystrzelić czarną owcę!- zwierzę wystrzeliło w powietrze, wydając typowy dźwięk "Meee" (XD). -Wichura, mamy ją.- blondynka mówiła do smoczycy.- Taak!- zawołała, łapiąc ją w ręce. Ruszyły w stronę swojego kosza. Nagle nad nimi, przeleciała Szpicruta z Heatherą. Przechwyciły owcę. -Dzięki Astrid. -Heathera! -Szybko Szpicrutko, mamy szansę.- czarnowłosa odleciała, w kierunku fioletowego kosza.- Udało się!- zawołała wrzucając, ją do swojego kosza. Mieszkańcy zaczęli klaskać, z zachwytem. -Heathera wygrywa!- zawołał Stoick.- Dziękujemy za wspaniały wyścig. I zapraszam, do...- Wódz nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle nad Akademią przeleciał wielki podpalony głaz.- Co to, było? Szóstka jeźdźców podleciała wyżej, z zamiarem zobaczenia o co chodzi. To co zobaczyli, zmroziło im krew w żyłach. -Wodzu...- Śledzik zawołał, Stoicka który, natychmiast wszedł na Czaszkochrupa. Rudobrody, zamarł widząc wielką liczbę statków, płynących w stronę Berk. Takiej liczby, nie widział, od wojny z łowcami.- Co robimy? -Walczymy, co innego możemy?- jeźdźcy patrzyli z lekkim strachem na flotę.- Astrid, niech "Drużyna A", zajmie się klifami.- blondynka kiwnęła głową i odleciała w stronę widowni, szukać Gustawa, który oglądał cały wyścig. Wiedziała, że musiał gdzieś być.- Wy i ja, walczymy z góry. Spróbuję się dowiedzieć, kto dowodzi tą bitwą. -Jasne!- jeźdźcy odlecieli w swoją stronę. (Astrid*) Powiedziałam już "Drużynie A", żeby się zajęła klifami. Sama zaś odleciałam, szukając przyjaciół. Nie wiem, co się dzisiejszej nocy wydarzy. Ale wiem, że łatwo nie będzie. Miałam nadzieję, że nam się uda. (Czkawka*) Wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Spotkaliśmy z Szczerbatkiem Rozę i Karola. Przytulają się. Czyżby się pogodzili? Nie ważne, muszę się zbierać. -Hej!- zawołałem podbiegając do nich. Oderwali się od siebie, spoglądając na mnie z uśmiechem. -Czkawka! Wróciłeś, jak było na festynie? -Okej.- odpowiedziałem od razu.- Karol, Rozalia, muszę wracać do siebie. Na Berk. -Ale, szkolenie... -Nie, będzie mnie na szkoleniu.- przerwałem Karolowi.- Przekażcie Zefirowi i Rolandowi, jak wrócą, że odleciałem do domu.- powiedziałem, pośpiesznie wsiadając na Szczerbatka. -Ale Czkawka...- Roza próbowała -Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy.- powiedziałem klepiąc smoka po łbie.- Wracamy wreszcie do domu.- Szczerbatek i ja odlecieliśmy. -Uważaj na siebie!- słyszałem jak oboje krzyczeli za mną. Gorączkowo myślałem, co się dzieje teraz, na Berk. Martwiłem się. Strach mnie zżerał od środka, czy wszystko jest u nich dobrze. Czy walka się zaczęła, skończyła, czy trwa dalej? Jak wielka jest armia, tego Hermunda? Thorze, błagam niech nic złego, im się nie stanie! -Szczerbatek, jeśli będziesz leciał najszybciej jak potrafisz, do rana powinniśmy być w domu.- prosiłem, swojego przyjaciela. -''Postaram się''.- mruknął pocieszająco. Pogłaskałem go, po łuskowatej głowie i poprawiłem się, w siodle. (Astrid*) Berk zaczynało powoli wyglądać, jak pogorzelisko. Wszystko płonęło. Co jakiś czas, z łodzi wystrzelano wielkie podpalone skały, lecące w stronę wioski. Mieszkańcy walczyli na lądzie, było mnóstwo rannych, kilkoro o mało nie zginęło. Kazałam "Drużynie A", zająć się na początku klifami. Jednak gdy się zorientowałam, jak sytuacja wygląda, zmieniłam zdanie i kazałam wrócić im, do wioski i pomóc mieszkańcom. Następnie starałam się znaleźć, któregoś z jeźdźców. Na szczęście, odnalazłam Sączysmarka. Próbował pozbyć się, łodzi podpalając je. Zbyt dobrze mu to nie szło, gdyż wrogowie strzelali do niego, bez przerwy. Poleciałam w jego stronę, z zamiarem pomocy. -Sączysmark! Gdzie reszta?!- zawołałam. -Nie mam pojęcia! -Sami nie damy rady! Przydałoby się wsparcie. -Leć po pozostałych. -Poradzisz sobie?- spytałam z nadzieją. -Jak się pośpieszysz. Hakokieł góra, GÓRA!- odleciałam w stronę wioski, po drodze Wichura podpalała statki wroga. Cudem unikałyśmy pocisków. Musimy szybko, znaleźć jeźdźców i zniszczyć łodzie. Ta noc, będzie długa... (Czkawka*) Lecimy tak już, z cztery godziny. Szczerbatek jest już pewnie strasznie zmęczony, postanowiłem więc zrobić krótką przerwę. Wylądowaliśmy więc, na małej wysepce. Złowiłem dla mordki cztery ryby, by odzyskał siły. Sam nie jestem głodny i na pewno nic nie przełknę, dopóki nie wrócimy do domu. -''Czkawka, nie martw się.-'' Szczerbek, trącił mnie pyskiem. Pogłaskałem go, wskakując tym samym na jego grzbiet. Po chwili, znów lecieliśmy z zawrotnym tempie w kierunku naszej kochanej wyspy. Cześć mordeczki. Wstawiam dzisiaj, takiego krótkiego nexta. Bądźcie cierpliwi, ponieważ kolejny rozdział jest już pisany. Postaram się go, w miarę szybko skończyć. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie mi okej. Mam nadzieję, że ten next się spodobał. I zapraszam na kolejne. BĄDŹCIE CIERPLIWI. Buziaki i PA PA :) Rozdział.18 (Narrator, Berk) Ratuj wszystko co kochasz. To co, jest dla ciebie ważne. Wszystko co ma, jakąś wartość. Dom, rodzina, przyjaciele. Mieszkańcy walczyli w obronie swojej wyspy, w obronie swojego życia i innych. Wróg miał przewagę jeśli chodzi, o armię jaką dysponował. Ale nie miał smoków, co przewagę dawało Berk. Każdy, kto umiał latać na smoku, walczył z powietrza. Zaś ci którym nie szło za dobrze latanie, walczyli na ziemi. Najgorzej mieli jeźdźcy i wódz Wandali. Stoick musiał znaleźć, dowódce armii. A jeźdźcy, starali się zniszczyć, setki statków. W końcu, po godzinach szukania wódz, znalazł największy statek. Najprawdopodobniej, był on przywódcy. Rudobrody wiking, odbijając siekierą strzały lecące w jego i Czaszkochrupa stronę, cudem wylądował na pokładzie. Od razu zaczął być atakowany, przez nieznajomych. -Wynosić się, z mojej wyspy!- krzyczał, odpierając ataki. Nagle za sobą usłyszał, potężny męski głos. Odwrócił się, gdy pozbył się ostatniego z wikingów. -Stoick Ważki!- wódz plemnia wandali, spojrzał zły na mężczyznę. Był wysoki i tęgi z wyglądu. Miał dużą czarną brodę i pełne grozy i nienawiści spojrzenie.- Jaki zaszczyt. -Zabierajcie się stąd. -Nigdzie mi się, nie spieszy. HAHA!- dwójka wikingów zaczęła zaciekłą walkę. Ani jeden, ani drugi, nie chciał odpuścić.- Dalej myślisz, że sobie poradzisz, z kimś takim, jak ja?! -Radziłem sobie z gorszymi, od ciebie!- Stoick uniósł siekierę, z zamiarem pozbycia się na dobre wroga, ale przeciwnik uchylił się.- Nie dostaniesz Berk! (Czkawka*) Lecieliśmy z szybkością światła. Wreszcie zaczęliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem słyszeć, odgłosy bitwy. Odynie, żeby tylko nie było za późno! -Mordko, szybciej!- krzyczałem z nerwów do swojego smoka, choć wiedziałem, że Szczerbatek leci najszybciej, jak się tylko da. -''Czkawka, lecę najszybciej jak potrafię.-'' Nocna Furia mruknęła cicho, a mi serce biło, z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej. Wreszcie dolecieliśmy, na front. Berk, ona wyglądała... niedopisania!- Czkawka'' walczymy, nie ma czasu!-'' Szczerbatek wyrwał mnie, z chwilowego zamyślenia. -Tak. Masz rację, mordko. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Łodzi zostało z kilkadziesiąt. Natychmiast wzięliśmy się, za niszczenie ich. Szczerbatek strzelał plazma, za plazmą. Staraliśmy się unikać strzał, lecących w naszą stronę. Jednak na moje nieszczęście, dostałem strzałą w brzuch. Bolało niemiłosiernie. Wyciągnąłem strzałę, wyrzucając ją do morza. Rana mocno krwawiła. Zacisnąłem zęby, chwytając się za zranione miejsce. -''Czkawka, wszystko dobrze?''- Szczerbatek mruknął nerwowo. Syknąłem cicho klepiąc mordkę po głowie. -Wszystko gra. Kończmy to!- zawołałem. Mordka ruszył na statki wroga, niszcząc je doszczętnie. Po dłuższym czasie, armia zaczęła się zmniejszać. Mała ilość łodzi, pozostająca w, niezbyt dobrym ładzie, chyba postanowiła, zrezygnować z dalszego ataku i zaczęła zawracać. Nie wiem czy się cieszyć, czy się wściekać, czy płakać. Chyba wszystko na raz. Odlecieliśmy z mordką, w kierunku wioski. Oby bitwa się już, skończyła. Powoli zaczyna mi, być słabo. To zapewne, przez ranę. Olać to. Teraz, musimy uratować nasz dom. (Stoick*) Jest mi strasznie duszno. Co się dziwić, leżę na statku, który płonie. Na młot Thora! Aaał! Poparzenia, tylko braowało. Gdzie ten wariat!? Gdzie uciekł?! Muszę się stąd wydostać, szybko. -Czaszkochrup!- gdzie on jest?- Czaszkochrup!!- zacząłem przeszukiwać pokład. Jest!- Jesteś przyjacielu. Musimy lecieć, do wioski. Migiem. (Czkawka*) Lądując na... nie wiem, czy to miejsce, można jeszcze nazwać głównym placem, doznałem jeszcze większego szoku. Nie wiem, czy co kolwiek można, opisać. Na słodkiego Thora! Jak mogło, do czegoś takiego dojść! JAK!?! Jeszcze ta rana, że też musiało mi się dostać. Ała! Rozglądałem się, po szczątkach wyspy. Dostrzegłem wikingów, siedzących pod drzwiami, od twierdzy, które były w połowie spalone. Jestem pewien, że trzeba będzie je wymienić. Ludzie mieli ranę, koło rany. Widziałem, że Gothi nie nadążała, z opatrunkami więc kilka kobiet, udzielało pomocy mieszkańcom, zapewne za prośbą Szamanki. Berk, nie wyglądało już, jak Berk. -Nie mogę w to... Ała!- spadłem z grzbietu Szczerbatka, na ziemię. Starałem się, nie krzyczeć z bólu, jaki mnie przeszywał, od środka. Choć proste to nie było. -''Czkawka? Hej, przyjacielu.-'' Szczerbatek zaczął mnie trącać łbem. Podniosłem wzrok, patrząc w ślepia, Nocnej Furii. Mordka wlepił we mnie, pełne niepokoju spojrzenie.- Ranny jesteś! ''-''To nic.- syknąłem trzymając się za brzuch.- Nic mi, nie jest. -''Właśnie widzę. Czkawka, ktoś musi cię opatrzeć.'' -Później mordko.- powiedziałem, wstając z ziemi przy pomocy swojego smoka.- Musimy znaleźć resztę jeźdźców i tatę. -''Wiesz, chyba nie będziemy musieli długo szukać.-'' podniosłem wzrok do góry. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. (Astrid*) Wracaliśmy do wioski. Bitwa trwała całą noc. To co się wydarzyło, przez te ostatnie godziny, to był jakiś koszmar. Nie było mieszkańca, który by nie był, ranny. Niektórzy, ledwo co uszli z życiem. Każde z jeźdźców miało po zadrapaniu, jak to po wojnie. A jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie czułam się zbyt dobrze, zresztą jak każdy. Nie ma, o czym mówić. Wylądowaliśmy na placu. Zeszliśmy ze smoków, stękając odrobinę z bólu. Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy, opierając się o pysk Wichury. Zakręciło mi się trochę, w głowie. Nagle usłyszeliśmy, ryk smoka. Od razu skojarzyłam, jaki smok go wydaje. Zamarłam. Moi przyjaciele przestali stękać, ucichli. Odsunęłam się, od przyjaciółki i stanęłam koło jeźdźców. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, w to co widzę. -Wy też, widzicie to co ja?- Śledzik spytał. Po chwili ruszyli biegiem, w stronę postaci i smoka. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To niemożliwe. To się, nie dzieje. Moje oczy się zaszkliły. A serce, zabiło szybciej. (Czkawka*) Zanim się zorientowałem, leżałem znowu na ziemi, a na mnie Śledzik. Poczułem straszny ból. No tak, rana! -Śledzik, też...też się cieszę, że was widzę.- wydukałem z trudem. -Czkawka! To ty! Słodki Thorze. Wróciłeś! -Tak. Śledzik puść mnie, ał! -Wybacz.- blondyn wstał, pomagając mi wstać. Ból zaczynał powoli, stawać się, nie do zniesienia. -Czkawka, jak dobrze cię widzieć.- bliźniaki rzuciły się na mnie. -Też się cieszę, że was widzę.- odparłem, starając się zmusić do uśmiechu.- Błagam was, zlitujcie się.- Szpadka i mieczyk odsunęli się ode mnie. Kolejny i bardziej delikatny przytulas, otrzymałem od Heathery. -Dobrze, że wróciłeś.- powiedziała, odsuwając się ode mnie i stając koło reszty. Posłałem jej uśmiech, który pewnie został zastąpiony krzywym grymasem. -No kuzynie, wreszcie jesteś w domu.- przybiłem piątkę z Sączysmarkiem. Nagle syknąłem z bólu, łapiąc się za brzuch. Muszę, to opatrzeć wreszcie.-Co ci jest? -Nic, wszystko okej.- odpowiedziałem, zginając się. -Ranny jesteś?- podniosłem wzrok na przyjaciół, napotykając zatroskane spojrzenie. -Nic mi, nie będzie.- odpowiedziałem. -Trzeba, to opatrzeć.- powiedziała czarnowłosa, syknąłem chyba setny raz. -Później.- powiedziałem zaciskając powieki i zęby. Po chwili, podniosłem wzrok na przyjaciół.- Astrid. Gdzie Astrid?!- krzyknąłem, rozglądając się. Jeźdźcy, spoglądali po sobie. A ja zacząłem, się denerwować. Nagle, bliźniaki padły na ziemie. Potrącone przez, Astrid. Blondynka rzuciła mi się na szyję, przez co, o mało nie upadłem. Szczerbatek, mnie podtrzymał. Przytuliłem wojowniczkę do siebie. Słyszałem cichy, szloch. Sam uroniłem z dwie, czy nawet pięć łez. Nie czułem przez, jakiś moment, bólu. Po chwili, odsunęła się ode mnie, kilka centymetrów. Spojrzałem na jej twarz. Jej piękną, okrągłą buzię. W oczy, błękitne jak ocean, które płaczą. Zaśmialiśmy się lekko... -Mam nadzieję, że są to łzy szczęścia.- powiedziałem, wycierając opuszkami palców, krople łez, spływających po policzku Astrid. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przytrzymując moje dłonie swoimi. -Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielkiego szczęścia.- uśmiechnąłem się. Blondynka przytuliła się znowu do mnie. Objąłem ją, tuląc do siebie.- Jesteś.- wyszeptała. -Jestem. I nigdzie się nie wybieram. Cześć mordeczki. Jest kolejny next. Krótki, ale jest! Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Proszę, o cierpliwość, do kolejnego rozdziału. Buziaki i Pa Pa :) Rozdział.19 (Astrid*) Staliśmy tak wtuleni w siebie, przez jakiś czas. Nie było go, tak bardzo długo. Traciłam powoli nadzieję, że wróci. Przecież żadnych znaków życia nie dawał, ale jest. Tuż obok mnie. Z nami. Jest w domu. W pewnym momencie poczułam, że jego uścisk staje się luźniejszy. Odsunęłam się od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zanim zdążyłam spojrzeć w te zielone tęczówki, Czkawka upadł na ziemię. Przerażona tym co się stało, uklęknęłam obok bruneta. -Co ci jest?- Czkawka się nie odezwał.- Pomóżcie mi!- zawołałam, spoglądając na przyjaciół. -Ranny jest. Musimy lecieć do Gothi.- powiedziała Heathera. Mój strach o bruneta, wzrósł. Z pomocą Heathery, podniosłyśmy Czkawkę i posadziłyśmy, na Wichurze. Usiadłam zaraz, za chłopakiem.- Polecimy za wami. -Ktoś musi, znaleźć Stoicka i powiedzieć mu o tym, że Czkawka wrócił.- powiedział Śledzik. Spojrzałam na przyjaciół, po chwili wracając do Czkawki. Nie ma czasu na dyskusję, ktoś musi go opatrzeć! -Wichura, pod twierdzę.- powiedziałam drżącym głosem. Smoczyca odleciała, w wyznaczonym przeze mnie, kierunku.- Pośpiesz się kochana.- szepnęłam, tuląc do siebie rannego bruneta.- Wytrzymaj, błagam.- zaszlochałam. (Narrator, Estern) Kamir, siedział u siebie w gabinecie. Denerwował się, jak nigdy. Nie potrafił uspokoić swoich nerwów. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Na biurku znajdował się kubek z trunkiem. Pił go, co jakiś czas. Myśląc, że to, pomoże mu coś wymyślić. Wiedział, że Estern jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Hermund, jest niebezpieczny. Jest w stanie, zniszczyć wszystko, jeśli ktoś albo coś, go nie powstrzyma. -Bądź przeklęty!- krzyknął Kamir, rzucając kubkiem o ścianę.- Cała wyspa, wszyscy mieszkańcy zginą! Zginą!- krzyczał, nie wiedział co robić. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Garbus, doznał szoku, widząc dyrektora. -Kamirze, co się stało?- spytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. -Zginiemy!- zawołał siwy mężczyzna, uderzając pięścią o stół. -Opanuj się! I wytłumacz, co się dzieje.- powiedział, spokojnie rudo siwy wiking. -Pamiętasz atak, z przed siedmiu lat?- spytał. Mężczyzna, kiwnął twierdząco głową.- Pamiętasz kto pomógł nam, gdy myśleliśmy, że wszystko stracimy? -Hermund. -Dokładnie. Ja.. byłem mu winien przysługę, za pomoc.- Garbus, uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.- Obiecałem, że odwdzięczę się. Nie ważne, musiałbym zrobić, słowa dotrzymam. -Kamir, co ty zrobiłeś? -Gdy Krzywonos przybył na szkolenie wiedziałem, że będzie się coś działo. I to jeszcze z Czkawką. Oboje za sobą nie przepadali.- mówił, chodząc po pokoju. Wiking ciągle przyglądał się dyrektorowi, dalej nie wiedząc o co chodzi.- Hermund wysłał Krzywonosa do szkoły, z zamiarem wyszkolenia na idealnego wodza. Jednak gdy jakimś cudem, nie wiem jakim, dowiedział się, że syn Stoicka Ważkiego również przybędzie na szkolenie, zaczął coś planować. Prawdopodobnie, wcześniej to planował. Czekał pewnie tylko, na odpowiednią okazję. -O czym ty na brodę Odyna, mówisz?! -Kilka dni temu, dostałem wiadomość od Hermunda. Napisał, że mogę się odpłacić, za pomoc. Kazał mi przetrzymać Haddocka, dłużej na Estern. Powiedział, że ma zamiar pozbyć się najpotężniejszej wyspy, na archipelagu. Berk. To jest ta wyspa. Dom Haddocka.- Kamir westchnął.- Ostatnio wziąłeś, uczniów do lasu. Nocą spotkałem się z Krzywonosem. Rozmawialiśmy o ataku na Berk. Dowiedziałem się, że Krzywonos ma zamiar Haddocka wykończyć. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak i kiedy to dokładnie zrobi. Naprawdę. Czkawka... on miał tu zostać. Hermund miał, wmówić Stoickowi iż stracił syna, choć to nie była prawda. Stoick miał się załamać, mieszkańcy Berk mieli się załamać, po stracie chłopaka. Przez co, Hermund miałby większe szanse na zwycięstwo. Ale... Czkawka zaczął się czegoś domyślać, usłyszał o tym, że chcę by został tu dłużej. I odleciał.- rudo siwy wiking, nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa rozmówcy.- Garbusie. Ja, niedopłaciłem mu się. Jeśli Haddock wrócił do domu, jeśli Berk wygrało. Nie żyjemy już. Wszystko stracone. Hermund i jego armia, zaatakują nas. A my zginiemy. Dyrektor podszedł do okna, z którego można było zobaczyć całe miasteczko. Westchnął smutno. Wiedział, że za kilka tygodni, dni, a może nawet i godzin, po wyspie może nic nie zostać. -Kamir, ty nie mówiłeś tego na poważnie.- wiking zaczął się martwić.- Kamir! Powiedz, że to kłamstwo! -Trzeba ewakuować mieszkańców.- powiedział, beznamiętnie dyrektor szkoły. -A..ale, gdzie mają płynąć? -Wyślę prośbę, o pomoc do wysp na południa. Miejmy nadzieję, że nam pomogą. -A co... co z rekrutami? -Niech jak najszybciej, wracają do siebie.- powiedział, wciąż patrząc przez okno.- Tutaj, nie jest już bezpiecznie. (Narrator, Berk) Gdy Astrid przyleciała z nieprzytomnym synem wodza, pod twierdzę natychmiast zaczęła wołać, kogoś o pomoc. Gruby i Wiadro wstali i szybko podbiegli do dziewczyny. Widząc ciężko zranionego bruneta, natychmiast wzięli go, do szamanki. Astrid nie zamierzała czekać, tylko od razu pobiegła za chłopakiem. Martwiła się o niego. Blondynka chciała wejść do środka, twierdzy gdzie Gothi trzymała lekarstwa i opatrunki. W wielkim pomieszczeniu, było bardzo dużo gruzu, co robiło spory bałagan. Ale trochę miejsca się znalazło. Staruszka kazała zostać dziewczynie na zewnątrz, gdyż obawiała się, że zacznie histeryzować i zacznie robić zamieszanie. Astrid mimo to, chciała być przy jeźdźcu. Zaczęła się szarpać z jednym z wikingów, stojącym przy wejściu. Krzyczała, szarpała się, po czym się uspokajała i prosiła, by ją wpuścili. Matka i ojciec wojowniczki wracali właśnie, pod twierdzę. Gdy usłyszeli głos swej córki, a raczej krzyk, zaczęli biec. Irma widząc załamanie swojego dziecka, podeszła czym prędzej do niej, odciągając, od starszego wikinga który trzymał blondynkę, by nie weszła do środka. -Astrid? Co, co się stało?- spytała, biorąc w dłonie twarz wojowniczki. Oczy miała, czerwone od łez. -Czkawka... jest poważnie ranny.- szlochała. Matka przytuliła córkę do siebie. Spojrzała na męża. Ten spojrzał smutno na żonę, po czym pogłaskał Astrid po jej blond włosach.- Nie chcą, mnie wpuścić. -Wyjdzie z tego.- powiedziała jej matka. Serce jej się łamało, widząc cierpienie swojej kochanej córki. Nagle przed twierdzą wylądowali jeźdźcy, a w śród nich wódz. Natychmiast skierował się, na górę po schodach, które były zniszczone w połowie. Gdy Stoick usłyszał, że jego syn wrócił do domu, ucieszył się. Jednak gdy, jeźdźcy powiedzieli mu o tym, że ich przyjaciel ma sporą ranę na brzuchu, jego szczęście od razu przerodziło się w strach, i niepokój, o jedynego syna. -Czkawka! Synu!- Hofferson spojrzał z niepokojem na przyjaciela.- Hrafn, gdzie on jest? Gdzie Czkawka?! -Gothi się nim zajęła.- odpowiedział, spoglądając na rudobrodego. Niespodziewanie i nie wiadomo skąd, nagle pojawił się Szczerbatek. Swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczyma, szukał swojego przyjaciela. Astrid oderwała się od matki, odwracając i spoglądając na smoka który krążył, pod drzwiami twierdzy mrucząc z niepokojem. Wojowniczka otarła łzy i podeszła do smoka, głaszcząc go po łuskowatej głowie. Nocna Furia spojrzała, na blondynką. Ta uśmiechnęła się na kilka sekund patrząc na Szczerbatka, po chwili podniosła wzrok przenosząc go na drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły. Szamanka uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wyszła, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Do twierdzy wparował wódz, idąc prosto do syna, który leżał na drewnianym stole, opatrzony. Zaraz za wodzem biegł Szczerbatek, zmartwiony stanem swojego przyjaciela. (Czkawka*) Strasznie piecze ta rana. Ale dzięki Gothi, nie wda się zakażenie. Jak dobrze, że ją mamy na Berk. Kręciło mi się trochę w głowie, ale to pewnie z bólu. Niedługo mi przejdzie, wytrzymam. Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegli tata i mordka. Ojciec szybko wziął mnie, w ten swój żelazny uścisk. Syknąłem mocno z bólu. Ojciec mnie natychmiast puścił, a ja opadłem na drewniany stół. AŁA! -Synu, jak dobrze, że żyjesz. Jak się czujesz? -Może być.- odparłem, na co tata się lekko uśmiechnął.- A tobie, nic nie jest?- spytałem ojca, głaszcząc mordkę po głowie. Szczerbatek wpychał łeb pod moją dłoń, byle bym go dotknął dając znak, że jestem. -Wszystko dobrze. Synu, czemu jesteś wcześniej w domu? Szkolenie się jeszcze nie skończyło.- westchnąłem ciężko. -Długa historia. Opowiem ci jak wszystko w miarę się poukłada. Odbudujemy wioskę, przynajmniej trochę. A później wszystko ci opowiem. Okej? -Czkawka... -Tata, proszę cię. Odpuść na chwilę.- powiedziałem, posyłając mu uśmiech. Przez chwilę, jego mina się nie zmieniała. Ale wreszcie, pozwolił uśmiechowi zagościć, na jego twarzy.- Wszystko gra, mordko?- spytałem swojego smoka. Szczerbatek rzucił się na mnie z tym swoim, wielkim jęzorem. Oblizał mi całą twarz. Zaśmiałem się, drapiąc go za uchem. -Przyjaciele się, o ciebie martwią.- spojrzałem na ojca.- A Astrid... -Niech przyjdą.- powiedziałem natychmiastowo.- Długo ich nie widziałem, chciałbym z nimi przynajmniej chwilę porozmawiać. Tata uśmiechnął się do i odszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Otworzył szeroko drzwi, zapraszając ruchem ręki moich przyjaciół, do środka. Z uśmiechem podeszli do mnie. -Nic ci nie jest? -Już jest dobrze. A zwami jest okej?- uniosłem pytająco brwi, spoglądając po twarzach przyjaciół. Kiwnęli twierdząco głowami. Zatrzymałem wzrok, na Astrid. Oczy miała czerwone, jakby płakała. Spojrzałem na jej ręce, trzęsły jej się. Spojrzałem znów jej w oczy. Nie wyglądała dobrze.- Chodź.- wyciągnąłem rękę do niej. Chciałem by usiadła obok mnie, abym mógł ją przytulić.- No chodź.- powtórzyłem, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. Chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu chwyciła mnie za dłoń i usiadła obok mnie. Przytuliłem ją do siebie.- Co się dzieje?- spytałem ją szeptem. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Podniosłem wzrok, na resztę. Wszyscy spuścili głowy, zaczynając bawić się palcami u rąk. -Później ci powiemy.- powiedziała nagle Heathera.- Porozmawiajcie. Zobaczymy się później.- dodała, a po chwili jeźdźcy wyszli zostawiając mi jeszcze swój uśmiech. Zostałem, tylko ja i Astrid. Hej, kochani. Jest kolejny next. Cieszę się, że go skończyłam i mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy, przepraszam z góry. No i jak zwykle, zapraszam na kolejne rozdziały. A i jeszcze jedno! Proszę o cierpliwość. Buziaki i Pa Pa :) Rozdział.20 (Czkawka*) Zupełnie inaczej sobie wyobrażałem, powrót do domu. Myślałem, że spokojnie wrócę ze Szczerbatkiem, zrobię niespodziankę bliskim. Opowiem jak wyglądało moje szkolenie, kogo poznałem przez te parę miesięcy. Naprawdę. Ale wszystko, poszło nie tak. Z Szczerbatkiem wracałem na Berk, na złamanie karku. Zostałem ranny. Berk... wygląda gorzej, niż można sobie wyobrazić. Czasu nie ma, by opowiedzieć o podróży, ponieważ trzeba jak najszybciej odbudować wioskę. Wszystko się posypało! -Astrid, wszystko dobrze?- spytałem, odsuwając się trochę od niej. -Nic mi nie jest.- odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnie. -Nie wyglądasz na taką.- powiedziałem po chwili.- Może potrzebujesz pomocy, jesteś ranna?- dotknąłem jej ramienia. -Nie.- czemu ona rozmawia ze mną, w taki sposób? Ukrywa coś?- Czkawka?- podniosła na mnie wzrok. Była taka smutna...- Przytulisz mnie?- źrenice mi się rozszerzyły. Astrid chciała po prostu, bym ją przytulił? Coś było nie tak. Czułem to, jednak postanowiłem jej nie męczyć. Przytuliłem ją tak, jak oto prosiła. (Narrator, Estern) Dwoje uczniów siedziało właśnie u Karola w pokoju. Roza chodziła po pokoju, zdenerwowana. Karolem również targały nerwy. Ich przyjaciel odleciał do domu, bez wyjaśnień co się stało. Nie zdążyli się nawet normalnie pożegnać, jak przystało na kumpli. -Roza, przestań chodzić po pokoju w kółko, bo w końcu wydeptasz dziurę.- blondyn chwycił dłonie dziewczyny, zmuszając tym samym by się uspokoiła. Usiadła obok księcia, na łóżku.- Idźmy już spać. -Nie zasnę, puki się nie dowiem co się stało! -Dobrze, spokojnie. Może...- w tym momencie, do pokoju wszedł Roland. Zbyt dobrze nie wyglądał. Kto by pomyślał, że ten książę, aż tak będzie w stanie się upić. Brunet chwiejącym się krokiem, poszedł w kierunku swojego łóżka.- Zabalowaliście.- powiedział, spoglądając na współlokatora.- Ile wypiłeś? -Wystarczająco, by puścić pawia.- odpowiedział, hamując odruch wymiotny. Rozalia wstała z łóżka, biorąc do ręki kubek z wodą i podając go chłopakowi.- Dzięki.- brunetka wywróciła oczami, wracając do Karola. Nagle do drzwi, ktoś zapukał. Karol wstał i otworzył drzwi. W progu stał Zefir. Zaskoczony blondyn, wpuścił kolegę do pokoju. -Czkawki nie ma w pokoju.- wypalił w końcu.- Nie wrócił z nami, z festynu. -Nie powiedział wam?- Rozalia spojrzała to na Zefira, to na Rolanda. Oboje zrobili zdziwione miny?- Poleciał do domu.- skrzyżowała ręce, na piersi i położyła się na łóżku. -CO?! -Nie drzyjcie się tak, jest po północy.- blondyn uciszał zszokowanych kolegów. -Jak to poleciał? -Wsiadł na tego swojego smoka i odleciał. -Żebyście widzieli, jaki był wkurzony.- mówiła dziewczyna. Dwójka chłopców słuchała z szokiem, tego co mówiła.- Jeszcze takiej wściekłości w nim, nie widzieliśmy. Nie Karol? -Dokładnie. -Czekajcie! Chcecie powiedzieć, że rzucił szkolenie, poleciał do domu, nie pożegnał się i nie powiedział co go do tego skłoniło?- Roland pytał. Roza i Karol kiwnęli tylko głowami, na potwierdzenie słów pijanego księcia.- Ha ha ha. Zabawne. Prawie wam uwierzyliśmy. Co Zefir?- rozbawiony chłopak, szturchnął łokciem wikinga stojącego obok. Rudowłosy natomiast, mierzył wzrokiem brunetkę i blondyna. Do Rolanda po chwili zaczęło docierać to, że przyjaciele mówią prawdę.- DLACZEGO?! -A bo ja wiem?- książę Karol wywrócił oczami, kładąc się obok Rozy i patrząc w sufit. -Jakim prawem, przecież...- Zefir nie dokończył, bo do pokoju wszedł Garbus. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po twarzach uczniów. Nie wyglądał na wściekłego, czy zadowolonego. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało smutek, co bardzo zdziwiło rekrutów. -Spakujcie się. Rano wracacie do domu.- powiedział, co jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło uczniów. -Ale, dlaczego? -Szkolenie skończone. Wracacie z samego rana.- oznajmił i wyszedł, zostawiając w osłupieniu czwórkę przyjaciół. -Coś tu śmierdzi. Najpierw Czkawka, teraz szkolenie.- Roza usiadła na materacu, biorąc do rąk jedną z poduszek która znajdowała się na łóżku. -Sama śmierdzisz.- palnął Roland, przez co oberwał jaśkiem od brunetki.- Ała! Weź ty się lepiej ogarnij! -Co za palant.- warknęła pod nosem. -Słyszałem. -Idę się pakować, wy zróbcie lepiej to samo.- oznajmiła i wyszła z pokoju książąt. (Narrator, Berk) Wyspa Berk, kiedyś jedna z najpiękniejszych wysp na archipelagu, teraz wyglądała strasznie. Mieszkańcy jednak, nie zamierzali się załamywać i po krótkim odpoczynku, zaczęli odbudowywać wioskę. Wódz porozdzielał wikingów tworząc grupy. Niektórzy poszli na północ, niektórzy na południe, a inni na wschód i zachód. Grupy wikingów były spore, ponieważ wszystko praktycznie trzeba było naprawić i odbudować. Do pomocy wzięli sobie smoki, które także chciały odbudować wyspę, która była ich domem. Jeźdźcy chcieli również pomóc. Jednak Stoick uznał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli przez jakiś czas jeszcze odpoczną, spędzając chwilę z Czkawką. -Kiedy my chcemy pomóc. -Sączysmark, błagam cię. Nie denerwuj mnie.- Stoick już tracił cierpliwość. -Oni muszą porozmawiać, we dwoje. Sam na sam.- mówił z rozmarzeniem otyły blondyn. Przyjaciele walnęli się z otwartą głową w czoła, co wyglądało dość zabawnie. -Co za głupek.- Jorgenson wywrócił oczami. Nagle z twierdzy, usłyszeli śmiech. Piątka przyjaciół razem z wodzem, zajrzeli przez uchylone drzwi do wnętrza twierdzy, skąd wydobywał się głośny śmiech. Widok ich rozbawił. Szczerbatek wpychał swój wielki ciemny łeb między dwójkę jeźdźców. Lizał to Astrid, to Czkawkę. Blondynka się śmiała, co nie można było powiedzieć o szatynie. Chłopak próbował się pozbyć śliny smoka, z twarzy. -Nadal wódz, chce im przerwać tę uroczą zabawę?- spytał Śledzik, spoglądając na rudobrodego wikinga. -No ja, cóż... -Ja z przyjemnością to zrobię.- powiedział Sączysmark, wchodząc do wnętrza twierdzy. -Smark, wracaj tutaj.- szeptała Heathera za przyjacielem, wiedząc co ciemnowłosy zamierza. -Czkawka i Astrid! Jak miło was widzieć. Jak się czujecie?!- podszedł do przyjaciół, klepiąc swojego kuzyna w gołe ramię. Dwójka wikingów spojrzała po sobie, po czym zaśmiała się podnosząc z powrotem wzrok na wikinga. -Dobrze.- odparł brunet wycierając resztki śliny z twarzy. -A reszta nie przyszła?- spytała z uśmiechem blondynka. -Przyszli, ale o dziwo nie chcą wam przeszkadzać. -Chodźcie ekipo!- zawołał Czkawka. Czwórka przyjaciół, weszła uśmiechnięta do środka. -Porozmawialiście?- spytała czarnowłosa, opierając dłonie na ramienia przyjaciółki. Haddock spojrzał w oczy Astrid, po chwili podniósł wzrok na Heatherę. -Tak. Ale ktoś nam przerwał.- przeniósł wzrok na Nocną Furię, która była z siebie dumna. Szczerbatek zaśmiał się gardłowo, co rozbawiło przyjaciół.- Tęskniłem za wami. -My też.- odpowiedzieli razem. (Czkawka*) Nie rozmawiałem z Astrid, za dużo. Głównie siedzieliśmy wtuleni w siebie, co po jakimś czasie przerwała mordka, wpychając swój pysk z językiem, między naszą dwójkę. Musiałem powiedzieć Heatherze i reszcie, że rozmawialiśmy. Gdy spojrzałem w oczy Astrid, miałem wrażenie jakby mnie prosiła, bym skłamał. Co było, bardzo dziwne. -Wiecie, mam coś dla was.- powiedziałem przerywając ciszę.- Chodź tu mordko.- Szczerbatek przydreptał do mnie, a ja ściągnąłem jedną z toreb.- Chciałem dać wam to później, ale co za różnica, czy teraz czy kiedy indziej. -Co masz? Jedzenie? Broń? Ciuchy?- Bliźniaki wpychały się, zaglądając mi przez ramię. -Co? Nie!- zaprzeczyłem, grzebiąc w torbie.- Mam. Śledzik, to książka. Są w niej ciekawostki o smokach. Kupiłem ją, w jednej z księgarni.- powiedziałem podając przedmiot przyjacielowi. Ten od razu zaczął ją przeglądać.- Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. -Dzięki, jest świetna! -Otworzyłeś ją dopierto.- Smark skrzyżował ręce, na klatce piersiowej. -Wiem, ale już mi się podoba.- ucieszyłem się, wiedząc iż sprawiłem przyjacielowi radość. -Dobrze, lecimy dalej. Szpadka Mieczyk, łapcie.- rzuciłem rodzeństwu pudełko. -Co to?- bliźniaki zaczęły oglądać pudełko. -Jak otworzycie zobaczycie.- Mieczyk otworzył pudło. Zdziwione spojrzenie bliźniaków, padło na mnie.- To jest gra, nazywa się scrabble. Później wam powiem, jak w nie grać.- dodałem i sięgnąłem jeszcze do torby.- Okej. Smark, jest jeszcze coś dla ciebie. -Sztylet?- brunet obrócił w dłoni przedmiot.- Nie no, świetnie. -Łał, dzięki Czkawka, że coś dla mnie miałeś. Bardzo się cieszę.- powiedziałem ironicznie, udając Jorgensona. -No przecież się cieszę. -Właśnie widzę. Jeszcze będziesz mi wdzięczny, z tego co dostałeś.- powiedziałem.- Szczerbatek, chodź muszę wziąć drugi bagaż.- mordka się obróciła w drugą stronę, a ja ściągnąłem torbę.- Wiem dziewczyny, że nie cierpicie tego typu strojów, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać i kupiłem trzy sukienki.- wyciągnąłem z torby stroje. Pierwsza była fioletowa z złotymi zdobieniami.- Heathera, ta jest dla ciebie.- druga była zielona, też z małymi złotymi zdobieniami.- Szpadka, ta jest twoja.- ostatnia była błękitna, również z złotymi zdobieniami.- Ta jest dla ciebie Astrid.- wszystkie stroje podałem przyjaciółkom. -Są prześliczne.- powiedziała ciemnowłosa, przykładając strój do ciała.- Dzięki. -Mam jeszcze coś, Heathera.- z torby wyciągnąłem malutką skrzyneczkę.- Otwórz.- szatynka wykonała moją proźbę. -Łał. -Podoba się?- spytałem. -Bardzo!- uśmiechnąłem się, widząc jej reakcję. Zresztą jak wszystkich. -Co? Co dostałaś? -Pokarz no. -Bransoletkę. Jest prześliczna. Śledzik, zapniesz mi ją? -Oczywiście. Ej tu jest coś napisane „HEATHERA”. ''Ładne. -Wiem. -Dobrze, więc zostałaś jeszcze ty.- spojrzałem na blond włosa wojowniczkę. Astrid zarumieniła się lekko, albo mi się tylko zdawało.- Chciałem przywieźć ci siekierę. Ładną, mocną siekierę. Ale wiesz, pośpiech, lenistwo Szczerbatka.- spojrzałem chytrze na smoka. Mordka walnęła mnie łapą po głowie. Zaśmialiśmy się.- Wiem, że nie lubisz biżuterii i gdybym ją kupił, pewnie byś jej nie nosiła. Chociaż kto wie? Więc kupiłem coś takiego.- z torby wyciągnąłem mały upominek. Był to kawałek drewna, a w pniu był wyryty kształt Śmiertnika Zębacza. W drewnie, znajdował się przycisk. Gdy się go nacisnęło, kształt smoka miał się zaświecić, nadając mu kolorów. Podałem kawałek drewienka dziewczynie. -Piękne, to Śmiertnik Zębacz. -Obok jest przycisk. Naciśnij, a zobaczysz co się stanie.- Astrid obejrzała przedmiot, znajdując guzik. Delikatnie go nacisnęła palcem. Nagle wyrzeźbiony smok, nabrał kolorów Wichury. Astrid uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na mnie.- Mam dobre przeczucie. Podoba ci się. -To jest... brak mi słów. Dziękuję Czkawka. -Nie ma za co dziękować.- powiedziałem ciepłym głosem.- Chociaż możecie odrobinę podziękować Szczerbatkowi, że przytargał to wszystko aż na Berk.- wszyscy roześmialiśmy się głośno. -Dobrze, że jesteś.- powiedziała po chwili Astrid, hamując śmiech. Przyległa do mnie, trzymając ciągle w dłoni prezent.- Nie musiałeś mi nic przywozić. To, że wróciłeś, sprawiło mi najwięcej radości.- wyszeptała. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, głaszcząc jej ramię. '''Witajcie kochani. Jest kolejny next, niestety krótki. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Choć ja sama nie jestem zbytnio z niego zadowolona. Proszę o cierpliwość, na kolejne rozdziały. Całuję i pa pa :)' Rozdział.21 (Narrator, Estern) W porcie, zaczęły cumować statki. Słońce dopiero zaczynało świtać. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień. O tak wczesnej porze, uczniowie dopiero co budzili się i wstawali z łóżek. Tego poranka, wyglądało to, znacznie inaczej. Roland, Karol, Zefir i Rozalia, byli już dawno po śniadaniu, ubrani, spakowani i czekali tylko, aż dyrektor szkoły po nich przyjdzie. -Zefir, widziałeś Krzywonosa?- zapytał blondyn, pomagając chłopakowi zamknąć walizkę, która była dość spora. -Nie. I szczerze się z tego cieszę.- odpowiedział mu rudowłosy, skacząc po walizce.- Co za...yhh. Zapnij to wreszcie. Karol i Zefir skończyli właśnie zapinać torby. Wyszli z pokoju wikinga na korytarz, napotykając dwójkę przyjaciół. Blondyn spojżał na brunetkę posyłając jej uśmiech. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła go, ciągnąc za sobą jedną torbę, przy czym drógą niósł Roland. Nie wspominajmy lepiej o tym, że brunet miał do targania jeszcze dwie dwoje. -Roza, co ty masz w tej torbie? -Ciuchy, kilka książek, cztery pary butów i inne takie.- odpowiedziała brunetowi księżniczka. Roland wyszczerzył oczy. -ŻE CO? Po co ci, to wszystko?- spytał, opierając się o ścianę. -Faceci.- westchneła wywracając oczami. Nagle ze schodów dało się usłyszeć kroki. Uczniowie domyślili się, że to Kamir. Nie pomylili się, jednak nie przyszedł sam. Tuż za dyrektorem kroczył Krzywonos. Nie wyglądał za dobrze. Wyglądał jakby walczył z kimś. Co zaniepokoiło rekrutów. Nie to żeby zmartwili się stanem kolegi, ale bardziej zmartwili się o Czkawkę. Po wczorajszym, było już dla nich pewne, że chodziło o coś z Krzywonosem. Dyrektor podszedł do czwórki przyjaciół stojących z walizkami. Zmierzył wzrokiem każdego z uczniów. -Chyba czas się żegnać.- powiedział, posyłając uczniom niepewny uśmiech.- Przed zamkiem czeka na was powóz. Pojedziecie nim do portu. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędziliście czas przez te parę miesięcy tutaj.- przyjaciele kiwnęli głowami.- Więc nie przedłużając, możecie iść. -Żegnamy. (Astrid*) Naprawa wioski, a raczej budynków w wiosce szła sprawniej niż się wszyscy odziewaliśmy. Mieszkańcy wzięli się szybko do roboty, co dawało ładne rezultaty. Wszystko powoli będzie wracało do normy, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Czkawka nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wstał rano i nie poleciał z Szczerbatkiem, hen ku błękitnemu niebu. Cały on. Nie ważne czy jest zdrowy, czy jest ranny. Będą latać. Oh Czkawka, Czkawka... co my się z wami mamy? Naprawialiśmy właśnie twierdzę. W w końcu miejsce obrad zaczynało jakoś wyglądać. Sączysmark i Śledzik, wynosili gruz. A Heathera, bliźniaki i ja, przynosiliśmy drewno, na nowe drzwi i stoły. Oczywiście nie poradzilibyśmy sobie, bez naszych kochanych smoczych towarzyszy. -Weź uważaj! -Sami uważajcie matoły!- nie ma to, jak Smark i bliźnięta. Bez nich, było by nudno.- Hakokieł, podpal im te ptasie móżdżki. -Nie ma mowy!- i się zaczyna. Thorze dodaj sił. -Spokój!- krzyknęłam razem ze Śledzikiem i Heatherą.- Skończmy to wreszcie. Musimy naprawić całą twierdzę! -Głodny jestem, a ty siostra? -No. Zjadłabym zupę z jaka. -Mmm. -Kretyni. -Sączysmark, pomóż mi! -Śledziu se nie radzi. Biedactwo. Hakokieł, pokarzmy jak to się robi. (Czkawka*) Z samego rana wstałem i od razu napotkałem, ciemną mordkę mojego smoka. Wiedziałem czego ode mnie oczekuje, więc prędko rzuciłem mu parę dorszy i polecieliśmy zrobić parę rundek. Jak dobrze znów, z rana poczuć się tak wolnym! -Szczerbek, zrobimy beczkę.- mordka od razu wykonała ruch.- Taak! -''Wir?'' -Czytasz mi w myślach.- kolejna sztuczka wykonana. Wreszcie wyrównaliśmy lot. Lecieliśmy teraz spokojnie w kierunku wioski. Przydałoby się, trochę pomóc w robocie. -I powiedz, że nie tęskniłeś.- poklepałem mordkę po głowie. -''Pyta się!''- mruknął mój smok w odpowiedzi. Zaśmiałem się.- Głupie'' pytanie. Tak samo jak dobór prezentu dla bliźniaków.'' -O co ci chodzi?- spytałem nie rozumiejąc. -''Szpadka i Mieczyk. Proszę cię Czkawka! Myślisz, że ta dwójka będzie umiała w to grać?- no i tym mnie Szczerbatek zatkał. Miał sporo racji. No, zbyt inteligentni to oni nie są. Ale, no aż takie głupki, to też być nie mogą. Co nie?? -Jak im się wytłumaczy co i jak, to może...- Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszy.- A co miałem im przywieźć? Po młocie, żeby się pozabijali nimi?- prychnąłem zrezygnowany. Szczerbatek zaczął się śmiać głośno. -''Dobra, nie było tematu.-'' mruknął, lądując pod twierdzą. Pogłaskałem go pod pyskiem, schodząc z jego grzbietu. (Estern, Narrator*) W porcie, czekały już cztery statki. Marynarze krzątali się po statku i poza nim. Kapitanowie również czekali, na głównych pasażerów. Mianowicie książąt, księżniczki i wikinga. Nagle przyjechały trzy karety. Jedną jechała czwórka przyjaciół, zaś dwie pozostałe były przeznaczone na przewóz bagaży. Pojazd wreszcie stanął, a woźnica otworzył drzwiczki. Zefir jako pierwszy wyskoczył z powozu rozciągając się. Następnie wyszła Rozalia. Jedno można powiedzieć o Karolu i Rolandzie, ustępują pierwszeństwa kobietom. -Ładnie tutaj, o tej porze.- powiedziała brunetka wciągając morskie powietrze do płuc. -Zostałbym tu dużej. Jak sobie przypomnę co mnie czeka w ''Czterech Wieżach, ''yhh...- Roland wzdrygnął się. -Miło było was poznać.- Zefir pożegnał się ciepło z każdym.- Miejmy nadzieję, że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy. -Na pewno.- odpowiedzieli, po czym rudowłosy odbiegł na swoją łódź, machając jeszcze do przyjaciół. -Więc tak... Udanego powrotu do domciu. Żegnaj piękna.- brunet mrugnął do dziewczyny. -Nie mów do mnie piękna. -Kiedy ty kochasz, jak cię wkurzam. -Bardzo.- odparła z ironią, na co chłopcy się zaśmiali. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi mierząc wzrokiem każdego z chłopców. -Oh.. dobra...- książęta po chwili zaczęli hamować swój śmiech, widząc postawę pięknej brunetki.- Żegnam miłych państwa.- chłopak chwycił dłoń Rozy, całując jej zewnętrzną stronę. Następnie uścisnął rękę Karola.- Roza Karol, adieu.- Roland odszedł, zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół. -Więc, do widzenia? -Do widzenia.- Rozalia spojrzała w oczy blondyna, po chwili rzuciła mu się na szyję. Najtrudniej jej było, pożegnać się akurat z Karolem. Czemu? Nie wiedziała. Po prostu tak czuła.- Wiesz? Przypływając tutaj myślałam, że będzie źle. Ale poznałam ciebie i pozostałych... Dzięki. -To ja dziękuję, że miałem okazję poznać ciebie. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie cała nasza szóstka, by się pozabijała.- dziewczyna się zaśmiała, odsuwając lekko od blondyna.- Roland dobrze mówi, nie masz się o co złościć, piękna.- Rozalia się zrumieniła lekko, zwracając tym uwagę chłopaka.- Nie denerwujesz się. -Chciałam to usłyszeć od ciebie.- powiedziała, całując go lekko w prawy policzek.- Nie żegnamy się, zapamiętaj.- uśmiechnęła się do niego. Karol odwzajemnił gest, po czym oboje poszli na własną łódź. Cztery różne łodzie, odpłynęły w różne kierunki. Karol, Rozalia, Zefir i Roland, wracają do domu. Nie mieli pojęcia, że na wyspie na której spędzili te parę miesięcy, gdzie się uczyli i mieszkali, może w każdej chili rozpętać się piekło. Myśleli, że skończyli szybciej szkolenie. Do głowy im nie przyszło, że uciekają przed wojną, która najprawdopodobniej się odbędzie. Tylko kiedy? (Czkawka*) Razem ze Szczerbatkiem, weszliśmy do twierdzy. Wreszcie twierdza, zaczynała wyglądać jak dawniej, a może będzie jeszcze lepiej, gdy ją trochę podrasujemy. Trochę z zewnątrz trochę od środka, a tam wszystko w swoim czasie. Pracowałem właśnie przy drzwiach. Astrid i Śledzik pomagali mi. Skończyli swoją robotę, więc mogli odpocząć. Ale, postanowili mi pomóc. Zauważyłem, że Astrid jest jakoś blada. Pytałem ją czy jadła śniadanie. Powiedziała, że jadła i nic jej nie jest. Czy jej uwierzyłem? Nie! -Czkawka, ta belka powinna być wyżej!- usłyszałem głos Mieczyka. Mój przyjaciel, korzystał właśnie z przerwy siedząc na dole i wcinając jabłko. Przy okazji, zwracał mi po raz czterdziesty uwagę, jak gdzie co, postawić.- Czekaj, albo nie! Rób tak jak wcześniej! -Pozwolisz, że zrobię to sam?! -Proszę bardzo!- wywróciłem oczami, jak oni mnie drażnią! Ale cieszę się, mimo tego. Pracowaliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Po jakimś czasie, dołączyliśmy do reszty, z zamiarem krótkiego odpoczynku. Dwie trzy minutki i wracam do roboty. Chce to jeszcze dzisiaj skończyć. Astrid usiadła ciężko, na jednej kłodzie. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Zaczynam się bardzo niepokoić. Usiadłem obok niej. Astrid podpierała sobie głowę, o ręce. -Astrid dobrze się czujesz?- spytałem ją. Nie odpowiedziała mi. Zaraz obok nas pojawiła się Heathera. -Nic mi nie jest. Muszę tylko, chwilę odpocząć. -Brałaś leki?- zdziwiłem się pytaniem Heathery. O czym ona mówi? -Heathera proszę. Nie mówmy o tym, teraz i tutaj. -Dziewczyny, o czym wy mówicie? Jakie leki?- co się tu, na brodę Odyna wrabia? Rozejrzałem się po przyjaciołach. Nic nie rozczytałem z ich twarzy. Skupiłem wzrok, na dziewczynach.- Może mi któraś wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi?- wstałem z miejsca, zły. -Astrid ma... -Cicho!- moja przyjaciółka wstała z miejsca, chwiejąc się. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę upadnie. Już raz widziałem ją taką i niestety wiem, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Strach i troska o Astrid, wróciły. A w tym momencie, ze zdwojoną siłą. Odruchowo chwyciłem ją za ramiona, by utrzymać ją w pozycji stojącej.- Niech nikt, nie warzy się mu powiedzieć.- krzyczała. Co się z nią dzieje? Przed chwilą, zachowywała się normalnie. Była spokojna, a teraz staje się agresywna? -Astrid? O czym ty mówisz?- blondynka podniosła na mnie wzrok. Patrzyłem w jej błękitne tęczówki, które miały by się zaraz rozpłakać, albo zapłonąć. -Nie możesz wiedzieć! -Czkawka, lećcie do Gothi.- Sączysmark podszedł do nas. Chciał mi coś pewnie powiedzieć, bo stanął za mną i nachylił mi się do ucha. Nie zdążył się odezwać. Astrid spiorunowała go wzrokiem.- Sorry, nie powiem. Życie jest jedno, a ona mnie zabije jak ci powiem. Raz już prawie jej się udało. -Sączysmark!- krzyknęła Astrid. Przeraziłem się jej zachowaniem. Prawdą było to, że miała krótkie nerwy. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Sączysmarka, czy bliźniaki. Wściekała się na nich nie raz, ale nigdy nie krzyczała na nich tak, jak krzyczy na wrogów.- Cicho! Niech nikt się nie odzywa! -Polecę z wami, Pyskacz pewnie jest zajęty.- powiedział cicho Śledzik. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Astrid, schowała twarz w dłoniach. Kręciła głową na boki, nogi jej się trzęsły. Thorze, żeby ona tylko nie była chora! -Szczerbatek!- zawołałem mojego smoczego przyjaciela, od razu przybiegł. Podniosłem Astrid i posadziłem ją w siodle, po czym usiadłem zaraz za nią. Bałem się puścić ją z Wichurą. Co jeśli spadnie?!- Polecimy razem.- szepnąłem przytulając ją do siebie.- Szczerbek, lecimy do Gothi.- mordka wystartowała. Patrzyłem się na jej dłonie, które zakrywały jej śliczną buzię. Zabrałem jej dłonie z twarzy, poprawiając jej grzywkę. Wpatrywała się we mnie, a raczej w to co robię. Oczy miała pełne strachu, gdy się na mnie patrzyła.- Co się z tobą stało? '''Witajcie moi mili! Mamy kolejnego nexta, mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Proszę cierpliwość, na koljny rozdział. Ściskam was mocno i pa pa :)' Rozdział.22 (Czkawka*) Dolecieliśmy do domu Gothi. Na szczęście dom szamanki był cały, przynajmniej tutaj nie było śladów po bitwie. Zszedłem z grzbietu mordki, ściągając jeszcze Astrid. Zaniosłem ją do izby, Gothi zauważając naszą obecność w jej domu, przywitała się skinięciem głowy. -Witaj Gothi. Potrzebuję pomocy,- zacząłem.- a raczej, Astrid jej potrzebuje.- dodałem spoglądając na nią. Była taka niespokojna, taka przestraszona. Gothi zaczęła chodzić po pomieszczeniu, podchodziła z blatu do blatu, szperając po szafkach, po czym wyciągała jakieś fiolki i miseczki. Usiadłem z Astrid na jednym z Foteli, obserwując ją dokładnie. -Gothi się pyta, czy wzięłaś dzisiaj leki?- usłyszeliśmy głos Śledzika. -Nie. Nie było kiedy.- odpowiedziała przyjaciółka. Dalej, nie wiem co tutaj się dzieje na Odyna! Wreszcie podeszła do nas nasza szamanka. Podała Astrid jakiś wywar.- Dziękuję.- wzięła go niepewnie, od staruszki, po czym wzięła łyk. Wypiła wszystko, a następnie oparła się o mnie zasypiając. -Co się tu u licha wyprawia?- szepnąłem w złości, nie chcąc budzić wojowniczki.- Astrid jest chora? Śledzik powiedz coś. -Yyy, bo..bo...- blondyn zaczął się jąkać, uciekając wzrokiem. Zmarszczyłem brwi.- Ahh! Nie mogę, nie umiem. Niech ci powie to, ktoś inny. -Śledzik! -Nie, ja nie powiem. Do chaty, weszli niespodziewanie jeźdźcy. Zmartwiona Heathera, podeszła do nas spoglądając smutno to na mnie, to na swoją przyjaciółkę. -Astrid ma depresję.- powiedziała w pewnym momencie czarnowłosa. Podniosłem na nią zdziwiony wzrok. -Coś ty powiedziała?- spytałem twardo, nie dowierzając swojemu słuchowi. -Ma depresję.- westchnęła.- Po tym jak odleciałeś, załamała się. Chodziła smutna, przygnębiona. Co prawda, zdarzały się dni i momenty gdy się uśmiechała wyglądała dobrze, ale i tak widać było, że to nie potrwa długo. Czas mijał, a z nią było źle, a później było jeszcze gorzej. Przestawała jeść, nie latała tak często z Wichurą, nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać.- serce mi się powoli zaczęło łamać, słysząc to.- Astrid co noc miała koszmary, budziła się z krzykiem. Gdy raz do niej przyszliśmy... nie pytaj co u niej zaszło. Pewnego razu, znaleźliśmy ją z Smarkiem u ciebie. Leżała na twoim łóżku, cała zapłakana.- spojrzałem z szokiem na kuzyna, ten kiwnął głową smutno. Przeniosłem wzrok na Astrid, ciągle słuchając Heathery.- Aż wydarzyło się najgorsze. Skoczyła z klifu.- w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy.- Gdyby nie Wichura... -Czemu?- zapytałem przerywając jej. Zamilkła, a ja podniosłem na nią wzrok.- Czemu, nic nie wiedziałem?! -Nie mogłeś.- usłyszałem Szpadkę. Spoglądałem na jeźdźców. -Musiałeś skończyć szkolenie.- powiedział cicho Ingerman. -Stary, wrócił byś, gdybyś się dowiedział co się tutaj dzieje.- powiedział Sączysmark. -Macie rację. Bez wahania wskoczyłbym na Szczerbatka i wracał!- dotknąłem policzka blondwłosej. Ona była taka, bezbronna, taka słaba. I to przeze mnie.- Jak mogłem, do czegoś takiego dopuścić?!- zaszlochałem, głaszcząc ją kciukiem po skórze. -Czkawka, to nie twoja wina... -Moja! Zostawiłem was, co gorsza, zostawiłem Astrid!- skakałem wzrokiem po przyjaciołach.- To głupie szkolenie! Na co mi, to było!?- bylem, co ja gadam?! JESTEM WŚCIEKŁY! Nie na Astrid, nie na jeźdźców. Tylko na siebie samego. Byłem winny cierpienia, dziewczyny w której jestem na zakochany.- Przecież pisałem. Dawałem znać, że nic mi nie jest. Że tęsknię, że niedługo wrócę. -Ona nie dostała listu. -Dlaczego?! -Uznaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej.- powiedziała przygnębiona czarnowłosa. -Ja tam chciałem cię odwiedzić.- wypalił bliźniak.- Zabralibyśmy Astrid, ta by się ucieszyła... Ale ktoś, uznał plan za głupi!- skrzyżował ręce, obrażony. -Astrid?- szepnąłem do niej. Niestety się nie obudziła. Spała jak małe dziecko.- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? -Bo cię kocha! Nie mogła znieść tęsknoty za tobą!- z szokiem wpatrywałem się w przyjaciółkę, stojącą nad nami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć.- Astrid cię kocha. Cierpiała, bo tęskniła. To też trochę nasza wina... mogliśmy jej dać list od ciebie. Czemu tego nie zrobiliśmy?- spytała samą siebie odwracając wzrok. Całej naszej dyskusji, przypatrywała się Gothi. Podeszła do nas z kocem, opatulając nim blondwłosą. -Pójdziemy skończyć budować drzwi.- powiedział Smark. Nie spojrzałem na niego. Moje oczy, ciągle wpatrywały się w twarz dziewczyny, która spała mi w ramionach. -Czkawka...- po kilku sekundach odwróciłem głowę, patrząc w stronę wyjścia. Stała tam Heathera.- Nie marnuj czasu. Życie jest zbyt krótkie, można tak wiele stracić.- powiedziała, następnie znikając za drzwiami. Obróciłem się znów do Astrid. Słowa jeźdźczyni wywołały u mnie łzy, które co jakiś czas spływały mi wolno po twarzy. Docierało do mnie, że mogłem stracić Astrid. Tak bardzo mi na niej zależało. Zrobiłbym wszystko, dla tej dziewczyny. Ona mnie kocha? Czy to jest możliwe? Jeśli mnie kocha, czemu chciała odejść z tego świata i mnie zostawić? Nie było mnie przy niej. Dlatego, chciała odejść. -Astrid? Przepraszam. Tak... TAK STRASZNIE PRZEPRASZAM!- wyszlochałem, otarłem kciukiem łzę, która kapnęła na policzek dziewczyny.- Kocham cię, słyszysz? Kocham!- nie wiem czy mnie słyszała, czy też nie. Ale musiałem to powiedzieć.- Przysięgam, że naprawię wszystko. Tylko się obudź. Proszę... wróć do mnie. Minęło kilka minut, może godzin? A bo, ja wiem? Nie ważne czy jestem zmęczony, czy pozycja sprawia, że kości mi drętwieją. Nie jest ważne również to, że powinienem wracać na kolację do domu. Głaskałem jej złotą głowę, uśmiechając się co jakiś czas. Nie jest dla mnie, tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółką. Jest kimś więcej. Znacznie więcej. Czemu musiało stać się tyle złego, by coś do mnie dotarło?! (Narrator) Jeźdźcy skończyli budować nowe drzwi. Po skończonej robocie, zmęczeni wrócili do domów. Ciemnowłosa poszła w kierunku domu wodza. Zastanawiała się, gdzie będzie spała dzisiejszej nocy, skoro Czkawka wrócił na Berk. Jednak bardziej dręczyła ją myśl, co z jej przyjaciółmi. Wyrzuty sumienia, nie dawały dziewczyninie spokoju. Okłamali go, okłamali Astrid. Przez ich podłe kłamstwa cierpią! Heathera pożegnała się miło z Szpicrutą i weszła, do domu wodza. Od razu uderzyło ją ciepło ogniska. Stoick siedział przy stole, przeglądając jakieś papiery, pijąc Herbatę i jedząc porcję dorsza. -Dobry wieczór wodzu.- przywitała się miło, mimo niezbyt dobrego nastroju. -Bardzo dobry Heathero. A gdzie Czkawka, nie przyszedł z tobą?- spytał uśmiechnięty rudobrody.- Myślałem, że po skończonej robocie wróci do domu. Muszę z nim poważnie porozmawiać. -Czkawka...- jeźdźczyni uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ojcu chłopaka.- On został z Astrid.- wyszeptała cicho. -Gdzie? -Został z Astrid.- i w tym momencie wódz, zakrztusił się kawałkiem ryby. Szybko chwycił kubek, by się napić.- Wódz się nie martwi, wszystko dobrze. To znaczy chyba.- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała prawie niesłyszalnie. -Znowu zemdlała? -Powiedziała bym bardziej, że dostała ataku złości.- Stoick zmrużył oczy, wlepiając wzrok w talerz z jedzeniem.- Wodzu, jestem strasznie zmęczona. Czy mogłabym...- nie dokończyła, bo mężczyzna jej przerwał. -Tak, oczywiście.- powiedział. Heathera skinęła tylko głową i ruszyła schodami na górę. (Astrid*) Zaczęłam się powoli budzić. Otworzyłam spokojnie oczy, mrugając nimi kilkakrotnie. Rozciągnęłam się siadając i waląc ręką, przez to...Czkawkę. Co on tutaj robi? Co ja tu robię? Co my tutaj robimy? Co się stało? Jejciu, obudziłam go. -Przepraszam, nie chciałam.- mój przyjaciel złapał się za nos, w który dostał. -Auć.- jękną. -Przepraszam, naprawdę.- mówiłam, na co on wybuchł śmiechem. Zdziwiłam się jego reakcją.- Co cię tak śmieszy? -Nic.- pokiwał głową, łapiąc mnie następnie za dłonie. Spoglądał mi głęboko w oczy. Czułam się dziwnie? Co ja mówię? Zawsze się tak czuję, przy nim.- Jak się czujesz?- spytał mnie. -Dobrze.- odparłam spuszczając głowę. Nie mogę tak patrzeć na niego. Czuję się tak źle. Nie fizycznie, lecz psychicznie. -Astrid? Co się stało między nami?- serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Co powiedzieć? Astrid kombinuj. -Nic. Nic się nie dzieje.- uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, co Czkawka zauważył. Niestety. Uniósł brwi do góry.- Wszystko między nami okej.- mówiłam speszona. -Zmieniłaś się. -Nieprawda!- krzyknęłam na niego. Czemu to zrobiłam?!- Przepraszam.- szepnęłam odwróciłam głowę, schodząc z kolan Czkawki. Niespodziewanie pociągną mnie powrotem. -Wszystko wiem.- powiedział. Przeraziłam się, słysząc to co powiedział.- Wiem co się wydarzyło, przez ten czas, kiedy mnie nie było z wami, a przede wszystkim z tobą...- spojrzał mi w oczy. Doznałam szoku.- Nie powinienem cię zostawiać. Nie powinienem zostawiać kogoś, tak bardzo dla mnie ważnego.- dotknął mojego policzka. Oczy mi się zaszkliły.- Podczas gdy ja, byłem tyle kilometrów od domu, od najbliższych, spędzałem miło czas, z nowymi przyjaciółmi na szkoleniu. Ty cierpiałaś. Chciałaś ze sobą skończyć, przeze mnie. -Skąd wiesz? Kto ci powiedział? -Heathera.- zamknęłam oczy, a łza spłynęła mi po policzku, którą otarł Czkawka swoim kciukiem.- Nie złość się na nią. Chciała dobrze... dla nas.- otworzyłam szeroko oczy, ze zdumienia.- Wiem o wszystkim. -Przepraszam. -Przestań natychmiast.- złapał moją twarz w dłonie.- Nie masz, za co przepraszać. Rozumiesz? Za nic. To ja powinienem, przepraszać cię na kolanach i błagać o wybaczenie. Kocham cię.- zaszlochał. -Co?- spytałam, nie wierząc w to co słyszę. -Kocham cię, Astrid.- wyszeptał, po czym delikatnie mnie pocałował. Po jakimś czasie, oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Nie mogę, w to uwierzyć. Po prostu, nie mogę! Siedzieliśmy tak patrząc na siebie, nie wierząc w to co się właśnie stało. Jestem taka, szczęśliwa. Prze szczęśliwa. Da się bardziej? Chyba nie. -Czkawka?- spytałam wtulona w niego. -Hymm? -Czy..czy my mamy, jakąś szansę?- spytałam cicho.- Nie wiem, ale... -Mamy Astrid. Spróbujmy.- powiedział, spoglądając mi w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się, on również. -Czyli? -Czyli jesteś moją milady. Witajcie kochani. Wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Specjalne Hiccstrid. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Zapraszam na kolejne nexty. I proszę o cierpliwość. Buziaczki i pa pa :) Rozdział.23 (Narraor)'' Do domu szybkim krokiem wszedł, ciemno włosy chłopak. Zaczął szybko przeszukiwać szafki, meble, wszystko. Wiking chciał jak najszybciej się spakować i zniknąć, z wyspy, zostawiając jedynie list ojcu, który jeszcze nie wrócił. Czarnowłosy przypłynął do domu, kilka minut temu. Mieszkańcy wyspy, serdecznie przywitali syna wodza. Jednak ten, jak najszybciej chciał dostać się, do domu. Spakować i wypłynąć jak najdalej się da. Nie miał czasu, na rozmowy z wikingami. -Na młot Thora! Muszę jeszcze załatwić łódź!.- powiedział do siebie wiking, zamykając drzwi i biegnąc w stronę portu.- Przykro mi ojcze, nie wykonałem zadania, jakie mi powierzyłeś.- mówił do siebie, w trakcie biegu.- Nie udało mi się. I to tylko z powodu alkoholu. Gdybym tyle nie wypił! Yhh! Chłopak wskoczył na łódź, pakując na niego dużą ilość jedzenia, broni i mapę. Postanowił udać się na północno-wschodnią wyspę. Była ona spokojna, niezamieszkiwana przez ludzi. Chciał się tam dostać i zamieszkać, na dany czas, aż wszystko się ułoży. Sam chciał się zemścić, jednak przydałby mu się plan. A na razie, go nie miał. (Czkawka*) Nowy dzień, ta sama codzienność. Co poradzić? Takie życie wikinga. Znając moich przyjaciół, bliźniaki pewnie się wygłupiają. Smark droczy się z Hakokłem, a może na odwrót. Śledzik coś czyta, a Tatko wrócił do pracy. Wczoraj odprowadziłem Astrid do domu. Czuła się lepiej, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło i przede wszystkim, uspokoiło. Astrid mi przyrzekła, że od teraz będzie na siebie uważać i dbać o siebie. Astrid otworzyła drzwi do swojego domu, zapraszając mnie do środka. Był wieczór, a rodzice mojej ukochanej, siedzieli przy palenisku, rozmawiając. Gdy zobaczyli swoją córkę i mnie, bardzo się ucieszyli. Przywitali nas miło, zapraszając do rozmowy. Jednak Astrid, porwała mnie szybko na górę, do swojego pokoju. O mało co, nie przewróciliśmy się na schodach. Nie wiem, czemu się tak spieszyła. Weszliśmy do pokoju, a Astrid padła na pościel, przymykając oczy. Była strasznie zmęczona. Dlatego, porozmawialiśmy chwilę i pożegnałem się z nią, dostając całusa od blondwłosej. Gdy wróciłem do domu, przywitała mnie cisza. Tata pewnie już spał. Więc cicho ruszyłem schodami, na piętro do swojego pokoju. Uchyliłem lekko drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, Szczerbatek leniwie kroczył za mną. Moim oczom ukazała się Heathera. Leżała bokiem odwrócona, w stronę drzwi. Nie spała, za to patrzyła się w podłogę. Dopiero gdy odchrząknąłem, zwracając jej uwagę. Szybko usiadła, spoglądając na mnie, z niepewnym uśmiechem. Usiadłem obok niej. Żadne z nas się nie odzywało. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, odezwała się ciemnowłosa. Spytała się co z Astrid. Zapewniłem ją, że jest wszystko z nią dobrze. Następnie podziękowałem jej. Ta się zdziwiła, jednak po moim krótkim wytłumaczeniu zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Byłem jej niezmiernie wdzięczny, że pomogła mi z uczuciem które żywię do wojowniczki. Zaś ona, cały czas powtarzała, że już dawno powinniśmy się zejść. Po naszej krótkiej pogawędce, zszedłem na dół zasypiając na kanapie, przy palenisku, obok którego położyła się również mordka. -Szczerbatek!- upominałem smoka, odpychając go i jego wieli jęzor. Czy z rana, ten wielki gad, musi mnie zawsze lizać? Potem trudno sprać tą ślinę!- Mordko dosyć. -''A dasz Śniadanie?- mruknął do mnie, przestając na moment. -Dostaniesz kosz ryb, jeśli dasz mi spokój.- odpowiedziałem mu, wycierając się. -''Dobra.-'' pokręciłem głową ze śmiechem. Wstałem i ruszyłem do spiżarni, po kosz ryb. Gdy wróciłem, rzuciłem Szczerbatkowi śniadanie. Ten szybko zaczął pochłaniać ryby. Nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki. O, czyżby Heathera się obudziła? Szatynka na mój widok uśmiechnęła się, przecierając oczy. -Witam, jak się spało?- spytałem, biorąc jabłko w rękę, rzucając je ku górze, po czym znów je łapiąc. -Dobrze.- odpowiedziała nalewając sobie herbaty do kubka.- To jest twoje śniadanie?- spytała, pokazując na owoc, który przerzucałem z ręki do ręki. -Jakoś, nie jestem zbytnio głodny. Drzwi do twierdzy, są skończone? -Tak, skończone.- mówiła biorąc łyk napoju.- Co dzisiaj robimy? -Ja mam już coś w planach. Szczególnie na wieczór.- powiedziałem biorąc gryz jabłka. -Uuu, ciekawe co?- mrukneła. -Tajemnica.- mrugnąłem do niej, na co się zaśmiała. Podszedłem do Szczerbatka, zabierając mu ostatnią rybę z przed nosa.- Chodź, lecimy do Pyskacza.- powiedziałem trzymając w ręku rybę i ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. -''Złodziej.-'' usłyszałem niezadowolone mruknięcie Nocnej Furii i śmiech przyjaciółki. Rzuciłem smokowi rybę wołając go, by za mną poszedł. Cały dzień miałem zaplanowany. Pierw jednak musiałem wpaść do kowala, czyli mojego dobrego przyjaciela. Chciałem z nim chwilę pogadać i sprawdzić, czy kuźnia została naprawiona. Jak się później okazało, wszystko wyglądało w jak najlepszym porządku. -Pyskacz?!- zajrzałem do pomieszczenia. Słychać było kłucie. Coś znowu naprawia pewnie, bo na pewno nie łata smokowi zębów.- Hej, jesteś tam?! -Czkawka!- usłyszałem radosny głos, zaraz na ramieniu poczułem ciężką dłoń przyjaciela.- Jak dobrze młody, że jesteś. Pomożesz mi.- stare dobre czasy. Czkawka specjalista od pomocy w robocie w kuźni, kłania się i wraca do zabawy. Taak, jakże by inaczej. -Jasne.- powiedziałem, dostając od niego wykrzywione cztery miecze.- Więc, co słychać?- spytałem biorąc się do pracy i chcąc, nawiązać jakiś kontakt. -No właśnie, co słychać?- odpowiedział mi pytaniem na pytanie.- Jak szkolenie? -Myślę, że poszło mi całkiem całkiem. Ludzie na wyspie i na szkoleniu, byli naprawdę w porządku. Chociaż może powinienem powiedzieć, większość.- odparłem z przekąsem. -Oj tam. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto cię wkurzy. Ale patrz na pozytywy. -Cały czas staram się skupiać na nich, ale wiesz... Czasami się nie da.- powiedziałem, kończąc naprawiać trzeci miecz.- U niektórych, się po prostu nie da. Gadaliśmy tak jakiś czas, po czym wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem zrobić patrol wyspy. Sprawdzę czy wszystko okej, a przy okazji przypomnę sobie jaki ma kształt. Chociaż i tak gdyby mnie nie było dużej, wyspa zostanie mi w pamięci na zawsze, tak jak i jej mieszkańcy. -Po ścigamy'' się?''- warknął Szczerbek pytająco. -Sami z wiatrem? Może być.- powiedziałem, a Szczerbatek przyspieszył gwałtownie. Ahh, tęskniłem za tym!- Szybciej mordko!- zawołałem przekrzykując wiatr. Nocna Furia leciała najszybciej jak umiała. -''Czkawka, skaczesz?'' -Bardzo chętnie, tylko zwolnij.- mordka wróciła po chwili, do spokojnego lotu. Poprawiłem się w siodle, po czym ześlizgnąłem się, spadając prosto do morza. Zaraz obok mnie pojawił się mój przyjaciel wwalając język.- Łapiesz mnie, czy mam wypróbować smocze...- nie dokończyłem, bo Szczerbatek mnie złapał. -''Żadnych skrzydeł!-'' mruknął znacząco. Poklepałem go po łbie, uśmiechając się. -Wracamy? -''Chcę do Wichury!- zamruczał zawracając w kierunku wioski. Zaśmiałem się głośno. Nie dziwię się mu. On również się stęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Po kwadransie, byliśmy już w wiosce. Oboje ruszyliśmy pod dom Hoffersonów. Spokojnie zsiadłem z grzbietu mordki, kierując się do drzwi. Szczerbatek w tym czasie, pobiegł do Wichury która, poderwała się na widok przyjaciela. Zapukałem w drewniane drzwi. Otworzyła mi, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, blond włosa, niebieskooka. -Cześć.- przywitałem się, odwzajemniając uśmiech. -Hej.- odpowiedziała, przyglądając mi się z góry do dołu. -Coś się stało? -Nie, czemu tak myślisz... Chodź do środka.- wciągnęła mnie do środka, zamykając za nami drzwi. Zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Znowu coś się z nią dzieje!? Błądziłem za nią wzrokiem. Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymałem, złapałem ją za ramiona obracając w swoją stronę.- Co robisz? -Zachowujesz się dziwnie.- powiedziałem spokojnie.- Znowu się zaczyna? -Nic się nie zaczyna.- odsunęła się ode mnie, siadając tym samym na fotelu.- Nie wyspałam się.- kucnąłem na przeciwko niej, łapiąc ją za dłonie. Spojrzała na mnie. -Miałaś koszmar?- spytałem. -Nie. Skąd ci, to przyszło do głowy?- uniosłem brwi, z niedowierzania.- Czkawka, zmieńmy temat. -Wiesz, co ty na to gdybyśmy sobie polatali?- mówiłem ciepłym głosem.- Porozmawiamy, opowiem ci jak mi minęło Szkolenie.- Astrid uśmiechnęła się. Ucałowała mój policzek, następnie wybiegając na zewnątrz. -Ja wybieram trasę. -Tak jest szefowo.- zaśmiałem się w jej stronę.- Astrid, Astrid, Astrid... (Narrator, Estern) Estern, wyspa z której odpłynęły już dziesiątki łodzi, z ludźmi na pokładzie. Płyną na południe. Wódz tamtejszej wyspy, zgodził się przyjąć Estern. Pod warunkiem, że Hermund nie do wie się, że przebywają u nich i ich, nie zaatakują. Kamir przechadzał się po pokładzie, jednej z łodzi. Spoglądał na swoich ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Matki próbowały uspokoić dzieci, wmawiając im, że płyną w odwiedziny, do przyjaciół. Jednak same nie wiedziały gdzie dokładnie zmierzają. Mężczyźni pracowali na statkach, co poniektórzy byli ze swoimi bliskimi. Ludzie ufali Kamirowi, a on ich oszukał. Sprawił, że muszą uciekać i prosić o pomoc innych. Zostawili cały dobytek, wszystko na swej wyspie. Nie wiedzą kiedy wrócą do domu, co się teraz stanie. Nic. Nie są uświadomieni tego, co może się wydarzyć w najbliższych tygodniach. -Mamo, gdzie płyniemy?- spytał mały chłopczyk, siedząc na rękach matki. -Do przyjaciół z daleka.- odpowiedziała kobieta. -Zostawiłaś sklep. Chleb, bułeczki. Kto je teraz, będzie piekł?- kobieta uśmiechnęła się do chłopca, poprawiając go sobie na rękach. -Zaśnij. Jak będziemy na miejscu, obudzę cię. (Narrator, Berk) Na Krucze Urwisko przyleciała dwójka jeźdźców. Zeszli z swoich smoków kierując się w stronę jeziorka. Przysiedli na trawie, z zamiarem kontynuowania rozmowy, którą zaczęli w trakcie lotu. -Wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz na szkoleniu, ale że będziesz najlepszy...- wojowniczka się zaśmiała. -Ale najlepsze było, kiedy Rozalia się wkurzyła na Karola. -Co jej zrobił?- spytała blondynka, słuchając uważnie chłopaka. -Wiesz, do dziś nie wiem o co dokładnie, im poszło.- mówił.- Ale spokojnie, pogodzili się. A tak! I najlepsze, lot z Zefirem. To było dopiero wariactwo, żebyś go widziała. Piszczał, krzyczał, no gorzej od ciebie... AŁA!?- blondynka uderzyła Czkawkę w ramię.- Za co? -Dobrze wiesz, za co.- odpowiedziała, obserwując swoją kochaną smoczycę i Szczerbatka, którzy ganiały za sobą. Czkawka w tym czasie się zaśmiał.- Co cię śmieszy? -Nic. Po prostu, nic się nie zmieniłaś. Tyle czasu, a ty dalej jesteś taka sama.- uśmiechnął się do niej, łapiąc jej dłoń. -Mylisz się. Nie jestem już taka twarda, jak kiedyś.- spojrzała w taflę wody. Jej odpowiedź zasmuciła zielonookiego. -Astrid, jestem w stanie zauważyć, kiedy się zmieniasz, a kiedy nie. Czym jest złego w tym, że uczucia które gromadzą się w tobie, wypływają na zewnątrz? -Tylko, że ja jestem wojowniczką. Wojownicy nie mogą pokazywać uczuć. Ja, jestem słaba, żałosna!- dziewczyna uderzyła pięścią w ziemię. -Astrid, przestań. Jesteś przede wszystkim człowiekiem. Jesteś silna, odważna, pewna siebie, nieugięta jak skała, kiedy chodzi o walkę, albo wojnę. Ale gdy przychodzi chwila wytchnienia i moment spokoju, gdzie możesz pozbierać myśli, spędzić normalnie czas, czy z Wichurą, ze mną, jeźdźcami. Wtedy pokazujesz emocje i uczucia. Śmiejesz się, krzyczysz, płaczesz, smucisz, złościsz, cieszysz, martwisz.- mówił pewnie, a zarazem tak delikatnie i spokojnie, że Astrid rozpromieniła się.- To nie jest wstyd. -Nawet to, co zaraz zrobię?- spytała z błyskiem w oku. Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Czekał na ruch blondwłosej. -Okazywanie miłości? Nie to nie jest wstyd.- wyszeptał, po pocałunku. Oboje położyli się na trawie, obserwując chmury które sunęły po błękitnym niebie. Tak samo błękitnym, jak oczy Astrid które się właśnie zamknęły. Para (jak to pięknie brzmi) nasłuchiwała jedynie świstu wiatru i warczenia i pomrukiwania smoków. Po krótkiej chwili, dziewczyna podniosła się, opierając się o ziemię i spoglądając przez moment, na bruneta. -Czkawka? -Hmm?- mruknął, otwierając jedno oko. -Jesteś kochany, naprawdę.- wiking się uśmiechnął, całując ją w policzek. Po czym z powrotem, położyli się na trawie. '''Cześć mordeczki. Oto i kolejny next. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Proszę o cierpliwość na kolejne rozdziały. I do zobaczenia. Buziaki i pa pa :)' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach